I'll always look back as I walk away
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. La pluie essuiera toutes nos larmes alors que je me retrouverai à nouveau dans tes bras. Collection de drabbles House/Cuddy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! Petites traductions de drabbles d'une auteur qui a toujours de merveilleuses idées. Certains sont drama, d'autres assez drôles et le reste ce sont des scènes quotidiennes. Je voulais faire une trad de drabble depuis longtemps et ben voila c'est fait. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Je vous conseil pour ceux qui n'ont pas trop de mal avec l'anglais d'aller voir le profil de l'auteur qui s'appelle HillyHuddy. Elle écrit une autre fic à plusieurs chapitres. Huddy aussi et rated M. Vous ne serez pas déçu._

_Eh oui. Les drabbles ont souvent une chanson associé. Je la mettrai surement en bas de chaque chapitre à chaque fois. Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Décorations of red on green Christmas tree, won't be the same dear, without you with me<strong>

Lisa Cuddy poussait le caddie à travers les rayons du supermarché, en essayant de trouver tout ce qu'elle y avait écrit sur sa liste tout en gardant un œil attentif sur sa fille de trois ans. L'hiver à Seattle avait été vraiment froid jusqu'à présent, même si elle savait que les hivers dans le New Jersey n'étaient pas si différents. Elle savait aussi que ce ressenti était en partie du à cet environnement auquel elle n'était pas encore habituée même si ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Ca ne la dérangeait pas de vivre à Seattle, son travail lui plaisait plus et Rachel avait été acceptée dans une excellente école maternelle. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de quoi de se plaindre.

Tout en se baladant, elle remarqua toutes les décorations de noël et les lumières brillantes qui ornaient le magasin. Tout était vraiment très joli. Il n'y avait pas tant de monde que ça dans les magasins pour un jour de noël et elle avait pensé que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller faire du shopping. Mais aussitôt que Rachel et elle, eurent mis un pied dans le magasin, elle réalisa que finalement ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

Rachel semblait ne se lasser de rien, elle était tellement fascinée par tous ces objets brillants, ces petits jouets, les rênes et le Père Noel, ce qui obligea Cuddy à se demander à Cuddy si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur en refusant que Rachel croie au Père Noel. Elles étaient juives et elle n'avait jamais fêté Noel, donc elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt que Rachel le fête.

«Mammaaaaaaannn,» pleurnicha Rachel tandis qu'elles passaient devant le rayon des bonbons et alors que Cuddy continua de pousser le caddie vers l'autre côté/le côté opposé du magasin, Rachel, elle, était restée en face du rayon des bonbons. Immédiatement, la doyenne sût ce que les pleurnichements signifiaient et laissa retomber sa tête pendant un instant avant de se retourner et revenir en direction de sa fille qui se tenait debout, un petit sourire suffisant sur le visage, sachant qu'elle avait gagné le petit débat qu'elles allaient avoir au moment où sa mère s'était retournée.

«Oui Rachel ?» Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait très bien que celle-ci allait lui demander d'acheter des bonbons de chaque sorte.

«Je peux avoir des bonbons ?» Demanda la petite fille de trois ans de sa voix la plus mignonne qui soit. Cuddy soupira simplement. Il y a quelques jours à peine c'était la première nuit de Hanoukka et elle avait déjà eu plein de bonbons (sa mère était venue la voir ce qui n'avait pas été si déplaisant que ça à la surprise de Cuddy).

«Tu en as plein à la maison, ma chérie.» Cuddy sourit, en replaçant une des mèches de cheveux de sa fille derrière l'oreille.

«Juste un bonbon, maman.» Rachel battit des cils. «S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ?» Cuddy aurait juré que ses yeux étaient aussi gros que deux soucoupes. Comment pouvait-elle dire non à ça ? Et ce n'était qu'un seul bonbon, ce n'était pas tant que ça.

«Ok, juste un alors.» Le ton de Cuddy était assez sec, juste pour s'assurer que Rachel ne revienne pas avec une poignée de bonbons. A la seconde où elle lui donna l'autorisation, Rachel était déjà partie en courant.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard, pendant ce temps Cuddy avait rayé sur sa liste quelques courses qu'elle avait mises dans le caddie.

«Qu'est ce que tu as pris, ma chérie ?» Elle sourit en attendant que Rachel lui montre la raison de son énorme sourire sur son visage, ne réalisant pas encore que son propre sourire allait bientôt disparaitre.

Rachel leva la main et lui montra un bonbon en forme de canne blanche et rouge entourée dans un ruban en satin rouge. La gorge de Cuddy se serra. C'était encore trop tôt pour elle pour commencer à oublier l'homme qui, peut-être l'avait aimé, même si elle était sure d'avoir la ferme intention d'oublier tout à son sujet.

«C'est mignon, maman.» Dit Rachel d'un air enthousiaste et juste au moment où Cuddy allait protester et lui demander d'aller chercher autre chose, Rachel sauta vers le caddie et essaya de mettre le bonbon dedans.

Cuddy inspira profondément et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire un trait sur le passé. Peut-être.. Peut-être que l'année prochaine…

* * *

><p><em>La chanson pour ce drabble est <em>_Blues Christmas__ de Elvis._


	2. Chapter 2

_Nouveau chapitre fraichement traduis ! Les drabbles sont plus courts que les fics à plusieurs chapitres donc ce sera moins à traduire et du coup plus vite posté.  
><em>

_Cette fois on se concentre sur House, encore étudiant, et la première fois qu'il voit Cuddy._

_Nono: hello mon unique revieweuse ^^ Tu m'as fait peur avec ton com' quand j'ai lu la première phrase je croyais que tu t'adressais à moi ^^ Donc oui ton intro était original ^^ Tant mieux si tu ne m'as pas lu c'est mieux ! Pour une fois que tu lis une de mes trad sans l'avoir lu en anglais, ça te laissera la surprise ^^ Et oui j'ai un smile quand j'ai lu ton com' ! Comme toujours d'ailleurs :) Merci ma nono ! (Ps: je suis comme une pile quand je pense à juillet :D)_

_Bref. Voici la suite ( ... avec un peu plus de réaction à ce chapitre j'espère ... )_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Every step you take I'll be watching you<strong>

«Mec, tu dois arrêter ça … Quelqu'un va se mettre à penser que tu es une raclure.» Le copain, en quelque sorte, de House rit légèrement lorsqu'il se baissa pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe à côté de lui.

«Je diagnostique, mais à distance.» Répondit-il, ne relevant toujours pas le regard vers le jeune de vingt-deux ans qui venait juste de s'asseoir près de lui.

«Aucun d'eux ne serait malade, si c'était le cas, ils ne se promèneraient pas dans le campus.» Le type regarda le type qu'il, en fait, admirait sincèrement, enfin, la plupart des gens sur le campus l'admiraient. C'était un vrai salaud, mais merde, il était plutôt brillant et … il y avait toujours une tripotée de fille autour de lui tout le temps, donc ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de traîner avec lui – là où il y avait de l'action pour Greg, il y avait de l'action pour lui aussi.

«Ils sont peut-être pas malade, mais il y a sûrement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez chacun d'entre eux.» Greg continua de regarder autour de lui pendant que les gens leur passaient devant. Il y avait toutes sortes de personnes sur le campus et il trouvait amusant de les observer. Certains couraient dans tous les sens, essayant d'arriver à l'heure en cours, certains marchaient simplement main dans la main, amoureux et toutes les conneries qui vont avec, et d'autres n'allaient tout simplement pas en cours du tout et préféraient aller passer leurs journées dans le bar d'à côté. Certains jours, il les rejoignait, changeant de son endroit habituel/troquant son habituel emplacement dans le parc du campus pour un tabouret de bar. C'était beaucoup plus amusant de traîner avec des gens bourrés, surtout quand il en faisait partie.

«Ok … alors Sherlock, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez ce mec ?» Le compagnon de Greg montra discrètement du doigt un mec qui semblait pressé, les mains pleines, essayant de ne pas faire tomber ce qui semblait être une centaine de feuilles, sa chemise à moitié rentrée dans le pantalon et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du café tachée/à une tache de café sur son pantalon.

«Pauvre…» commença-t-il, mais parce que ce mec l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose ajouta «…tâche. Il essaye désespérément d'être le meilleur de sa classe, il ne dort pas et ne fait qu'étudier tout le temps, et essaye d'impressionner son père ou quelqu'un comme ça qui ne lui a jamais donné son approbation.» Greg parlait sans hésitation. Il savait tout simplement comment cerner les gens … il ne savait pas vraiment s'il aimait ce trait de caractère ou non. Parfois, c'était vraiment utile. Il savait quand quelqu'un lui mentait et il savait généralement le caractère de chacun sans qu'il n'ait jamais à leur parler. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas se faire d'ami. Il se trouvait qu'il savait beaucoup de choses sur eux sans même leur adresser la parole. En réalité, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui l'intéressaient.

«Hm ... ouais c'est bien possible.» Jack observa l'étudiant maladroit se frayer un chemin dans la foule et se diriger vers le bâtiment principal. «Et lui ?» Demanda-t-il encore une fois, mais cette fois en montrant un garçon blond d'un signe de la tête. Il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Jack et Greg, entre vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans. Il portait une écharpe couleur pastel et de grosses lunettes qu'on pouvait voir sur le visage de toutes les filles du campus.

«Il est gay.» Greg hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais ça l'était pour la majorité des gens. Lui, il s'en fichait vraiment/royalement.

Jack laissa échapper un soupir, regrettant même quelque part d'avoir posé la question à propos de ce garçon. Cependant, le petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé involontairement l'amusait et il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

«Et elle ?» Demanda-t-il, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il observa une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn qui sautillait presque autour dans le sillage de son amie brune. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de rire et on aurait dit qu'elle parlait d'un truc vraiment amusant. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez elle. Elle était vraiment sexy, un peu plus jeune que lui, mais merde, il se sentait toute chose juste/simplement en la regardant/observant.

Sa chemise légèrement trop grande tombait de son épaule gauche révélant un peu de sa chaire couleur crème. Elle avait un très joli sourire et même à distance il aurait juré voir une étincelle dans ses yeux. Elle était, par définition, très sexy et il pria pour que Greg ne soit pas intéressé par elle. Mais de qui se moquait-il, bien sûr qu'il serait intéressé par elle et bien sûr qu'elle lui tomberait dans les bras comme tant d'autres avant elle. Que cet homme soit maudit.

«Je …» Commença Greg mais il ne savait pas quoi dire lorsque ses yeux aperçurent la fille attirante que Jack lui avait montré quelques instants auparavant. «… Ne sais pas.» Il secoua la tête, mais Jack ne le remarqua pas alors qu'il était toujours hypnotisé par la jeune fille.

Ils la regardèrent jusqu'à ce que son amie et elle disparaissent. Et seulement après quelques minutes Greg parla.

«Mais je sais que bientôt elle va avoir un sérieux problème.» Il afficha un sourire en coin, Jack haussant les sourcils.

«Laisse-moi deviner, toi par exemple ?» Demanda Jack d'un ton plat en connaissant déjà la réponse – il savait déjà que Greg allait tenter quelque chose avec elle.

«Ouaip, moi.» Greg hocha la tête, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Et Dieu sait qu'il avait raison sur ce point-là.

* * *

><p><em>Song: <em>_Every breath you take__ By Police_


	3. Chapter 3

_Petit chapitre pour peu de commentaires ! Les deux premiers chapitres n'étaient que l'entrée en matière. On entre dans le huddy tout mimi mais où House reste House et Cuddy reste de Cuddy. Ce chapitre, malgré qu'il soit assez court, m'a fait marrer. Voila._

_Sweety: merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit com' :)_

_Nono: j aime bien ta façon si gentille de me demander la suite :) Oui cette rencontre entre Cuddy et House était housien et c'était bien vu de la part de l'auteur !_

_lora-66: Merci et de rien contente que ça t'ai plu :)_

_Ha et oui. Certains drables, comme celui là, auront des suites. Peut être pas dans les prochains chapitres mais un peu plus tard. Vous le verrez ou je vous le direz.  
><em>

_Enjoy !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>In another life I would be your girl<strong>

«Lisa,» souffla-t-il dans son oreille, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

«Lisa ?» essaya-t-il encore une fois, en tapotant son épaule avec son index, en espérant que ça l'aiderait à faire avancer sa cause – ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

Il se demanda si elle n'inventait pas tout ce baratin sur le fait qu'il ronflait, vu combien de temps ça lui prenait pour réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se racla la gorge.

«Lisa !» cria-t-il – finalement elle réagit en se blottissant dans les couvertures, n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux.

«Quoi ?» Elle avait la voix rauque, ça paraissait normal pour quelqu'un qui venait juste de se réveiller, mais elle avait toujours eu une voix rauque, ce qui la rendait encore plus rauque quand elle était à moitié endormie. C'était assez amusant.

«Tu as encore pris toute la couverture pour toi,» il tendit le bras, s'assit et lui montra la façon dont elle était enroulée dans les couvertures puis lui montra son torse nu, un peu agacé.

Elle plissa des yeux alors qu'elle essayait de comprendre de quoi il pouvait bien être en train de lui parler.

«Va chercher une autre couverture,» dit-elle en roulant sur son côté droit pour qu'elle soit face au mur et dos à lui.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et fixa le vide du regard, parce qu'il faisait trop sombre pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Le clair de lune procurait la seule lumière dans la pièce, pour une quelconque raison les lumières de la rue ne fonctionnaient pas ce soir-là. Il se rappela qu'il était censé aller chercher le papiers chez l'agent immobilier

Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça. Il se frotta le visage en sachant que c'était de sa seule faute et celle de personne d'autre. Il sourit à cette pensée.

Il roula sur le côté, se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle, pour qu'elle puisse entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Elle avait peut-être un avantage sur lui en ce moment, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer ça aussi facilement/tarder à réagir.

«Si tu n'étais pas enceinte, tu aurais été directement/tu te serais retrouvée sur le sol en cet instant tandis que je te réclamerais cette couverture.»

«Je t'aime aussi, Greg,» dit-elle sur un ton nonchalant alors qu'elle se blottissait encore un peu plus dans les couvertures.

* * *

><p><em>The song is The one that got away by Katy Perry<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello guys ! Je suis pas vraiment désolé pour le temps que je met à poster. Oui je ne suis PAS désolé. J'ai de moins en moins envie de poster vu le manque de réaction par rapport aux chapitre. Et oui pourquoi je prendrai du temps pour traduire un texte alors que la plupart des personnes qui lisent le chapitre ne prennent pas le temps de laisser un commentaire. Voila ce sera la dernière fois que je ferai la remarque parce que j'en ai marre d'être obligé à chaque fois de le dire. Ou alors peut être c'est parce que ça ne vous plais pas mais dans ce cas là il faut le dire. Mais bon quand on vois que le chapitre à été lu plus de 100 fois on se pose des questions quand même quand on se retrouve avec 3 ou 4 reviews par chap'. Et je ne parle pas que pour cette fic. Voila désolé pour ce coup de gueule mais j'en ai marre._

_Merci a **djnoe, lora-66, Sweety**: tant mieux que le chapitre précédent vous ai plu :) il m'avait bien fait rire quand je l'avais lu en anglais et j'ai bien aimé le traduire. Donc contente qu'il vous plaise ! (désolé je regroupe pas les réponses aux reviews d'habitude mais vu que vous avez écrit à peu près la même chose j'ai fait une réponse générale)_

_Alors voici un nouveau chapitre bien sympa et huddy ! Je veux pas vous en dire plus et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et le découvrir par vous même :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>I can see the future,<strong>

**A reflection of who I am and what will be**

«Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Elle décela une certaine peur dans sa voix. Cela ne lui donna que plus de mal pour gérer les choses toute seule.

«Je n'en ai aucune idée.» Elle chuchotait presque en tenant un bout de sa chemise alors qu'ils étaient debout dans la salle à manger, en face de la table.

Il se pencha avec précaution vers le landau qui était posé dessus, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque

«Ca ne peut pas être si compliqué, n'est-ce chose bondisse sur lui avant de les écorcher vifs.

«J'aurai aimé qu'elle soit fournie avec une sorte de manuel.» Il se tourna vers elle. «T'es sûr qu'ils n'ont rien oublié là-dedans ?» Il montra du doigt son ventre et elle roula des yeux.

pas ?» Son regard retomba une fois de plus sur le landau.

«Je ne sais pas. Avec mes gènes et tes gènes combinés …» dit-il avec dédain. «Je pense qu'on a créé une sorte de mélange entre Einstein et Hitler, on devrait pas avertir quelqu'un ?»

Il grogna légèrement lorsque le coude de Cuddy cogna un endroit particulièrement sensible sous ses poumons.

«C'est pas vrai.» Elle haussa légèrement le ton, même si elle savait qu'il plaisantait.

Il s'approcha de la table et regarda dans le landau.

«Je la trouve plutôt mignonne.» Il sourit lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle s'approchait de lui par derrière.

«Elle a l'air si paisible.» Ils soupirèrent de concert.

«Tu es au courant qu'on va foutre complètement sa vie en l'air.» Il l'observa alors qu'elle attrapait la main de sa fille dans le landau et caressait la joue de la fillette avec son index.

«Elle a à peine deux jours, on pourrait reporter cela à demain.» Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle enleva sa main de la joue de la fillette pour rajuster ses vêtements.

«Je crois qu'on a déjà commencé, non ? – qui est-ce qui a donné le nom d'un personnage de dessin animé à sa fille?» Il lui jeta un regard entendu.

«S'il te plait ! Tu voulais lui donner le même nom que la fille qui joue dans General Hospital !» Elle roula des yeux avec espièglerie.

«Laura est un très joli prénom !» Il leva les bras en l'air de façon théâtrale.

«Aladin est un très beau film !» répondit-elle, les mains sur les hanches.

«Dessin animé !» La corrigea-t-il, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

«On en a parlé plusieurs fois.» Elle lui tourna le dos, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas s'engager maintenant, encore une fois, sur ce terrain-là et regarda la petite fille qui dormait dans son landau jaune pâle. Bien sûr, elle aurait préféré le rose, mais avec lui c'était risqué.

«De toute façon, je l'appellerai par son deuxième prénom.» Il se tourna vers le landau à son tour. Il devait l'admettre, c'était vraiment un beau bébé qu'ils avaient fait.

«C'est parce qu'il te rappelle toutes ces fois où tu étais dans tous tes états en regardant les films avec Marilyn. Et ce nom résonne un peu comme celui d'un garçon.» Elle laissa échapper un soupir un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand elle vit comment il regardait leur fille.

«T'es rien qu'une sexiste !» Il feignit une expression choquée et elle lui répondit simplement par un regard du genre 't'as pas mieux ?' et il lui tira la langue en retour.

Ils se retournèrent pour observer la petite fille qui se reposait dans le landau. Elle avait les yeux à moitié ouverts, laissant juste voir une petite partie de ses yeux bleus. Bien que la plupart des bébés aient les yeux bleus à leur naissance, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas changer de couleur.

«Cuddy ?» Sa voix était à peine audible.

«Ouais ?» Ils ne cessaient de regarder le petit être qu'ils venaient de ramener de l'hôpital.

«J'ai l'impression que je suis sur le point de regarder un film d'horreur.» Il savait qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Si seulement elle pouvait le comprendre tout le temps.

«Eh bien, elle a déjà un nom qui pourrait lui permettre d'être une star de cinéma, je pense qu'elle survivra.» Elle attrapa sa main.

«Jasmine Monroe House. Ça parait presque convenable quand on y pense.» Un long moment de silence s'installa avant que, finalement, il ne déballe ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue à l'hôpital. «J'espère qu'elle ne nous détestera pas quand elle grandira.» Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui.

«Elle ne nous détestera pas.»

Elle avait beaucoup d'incertitudes à propos de sa vie, mais quelque part, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, elle en était certaine...

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_In my daughter's eyes__ by Martina McBrid_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys ! J'avais une heure à tuer ce matin entre deux cours à la BU et donc j'en ai profité pour traduire un petit drabble. C'est gentil ça non ? :D Pour hier, je me suis un peu lâché. Mais ce que j'en avais marre de vois que les chapitres sont lus par des centaines de personnes (j"exagère pas) et que les fics sont mis en favoris par des lecteurs mais qu'il n'y a que 3 reviews par chap'. C'est énervant parce que tu sais pas pourquoi. Elle doit quand même plaire un minimum vu le nombre de personnes qui la lit. Bref le sujet est clos je vais pas vous mettre un couteau sous la gorge ou faire du 'chantage' mais bon j'espère que vous avez comprit mon message._

_Sweetydu972: oui en commençant à lire ce chapitre je me suis dit mais c'est quoi le prénom qui lui ont donné ^^ et en fait ouais ça colle ! merci :)_

_sagmig: c'est pas grave. Hier je me suis lâché j'étais un peu énervé cela dit. Mais je ne demande pas un com à chaque chap c'est juste que j aime bien avoir l'avis des lecteurs. C'est normal. Pour savoir si je bosse sur un texte pour rien ou pas. Je ne eux forcer personne. En tout cas merci pour ton com' :)_

_nono: le monde de nemo ... oui bien sur ... peut être après un bon sandwich au thon xD je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour le bébé la partie 'bébé' mais elle était assez grosse quand même (genre un chapitre ) ^^ tu m'étonneras toujours tu sais ? xD Bref merci pour ton com tout :)_

_delen: je râle mais je fait la même chose que toi. Généralement je lis les fics assez tard donc je n'ai pas l'envie de poster une review et je me dis que je le ferai plus tard. Et à chaque fois je zappe et voila. Ouais le truc du prènom c'était pas mal. Des chapitres plus 'cute' arriveront par la suite. Merci pour ton com' :)_

_Je remarque que les pesronnes qui laissent des reviews sont souvent des 'habitués' de mes trad et j'aime ça ! Merci à vous :) Ça fait plaisir de voir que nos histoires sont suivies._

_Bref de blabla. Alors ce prochain chapitre est une sorte de drama huddy. Je le dédie à **djnoe** si elle passe par là. Elle a toujours envie de drama donc j'éspére que ça lui fera plaisir ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Love unspoken is the loudest sound of all<strong>

Elle était magnifique en blanc. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment du blanc, c'était plutôt une couleur crème, une couleur plus appropriée étant donnée son âge et la situation.

Il leva son regard sur elle, un désir étrange dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui. Elle était magnifique, mais ça ne le surprenait pas. Et ce même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, il l'avait souvent imaginé dans une telle tenue, vêtue d'une robe classique et portant des talons si hauts qu'elle pouvait le regarder dans les yeux sans qu'il n'ait à baisser les yeux.

Le sourire qu'elle affichait quand elle était entrée ici pour la première fois, commençait à disparaître peu à peu, enfin, c'est ce qu'on aurait dit.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir – plus aucun sourire ne pouvait désormais se lire sur son visage. Trop de choses l'empêchaient de sourire.

Elle ne portait pas de fleurs dans ses mains, mais si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait sûrement choisi quelque chose comme des lys.

«Hey,» dit-elle en arrivant, enfin, face à lui. On pouvait entendre un léger écho et il se demanda bien pourquoi.

Il hocha simplement de la tête, et elle baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures.

«Tu les aimes ?» C'était bien la question la plus stupide à poser à ce moment là.

«Tu n'en as jamais assez de ces chaussures qui hurlent 'baise moi', n'est-ce pas ?» C'était plus une constatation qu'une blague, enfin bon, ça sonnait comme une constatation chez lui.

Elle jeta légèrement la tête en arrière, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement. Immédiatement, elle se rappela qu'elle avait passé deux bonnes heures chez le coiffeur ce matin.

«Ça commence à quelle heure ?» Demanda-t-il dans un moment de silence. Qui aurait cru, contre toute attente, que ce serait embarrassant. Il entendit cet écho une fois de plus.

«Je pensais que tu le savais étant donné que tu es là.» Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Tout à coup, il comprit pourquoi il y avait cet écho. Il n'y avait personne autour d'eux. Ils étaient seuls dans le hall.

«En fait, je suis un peu en avance. J'avais prévu de surgir à l'instant critique pour crier 'je m'y oppose'.» Il s'en fichait de savoir si elle pensait qu'il n'était pas sarcastique. Enfin, du moins pas totalement.

«Tu vas le faire ?» Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

«De quoi ?»

«T'y opposer.» Dit-elle après un moment de silence.

«Je m'y opposerai toujours. Même si c'était le quinquagénaire modèle, le meilleur des maris et le meilleur des papas.» Il était totalement sérieux. Mais il y avait toujours une place pour le cynisme. «Personne ne devrait endurer le calvaire d'être marié avec une femme aussi aguichante que toi.»

«Il est … parfait.» Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol une fois de plus. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle serait capable de trouver un homme comme lui, mais elle l'avait trouvé. Et la personne debout en face d'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher d'être avec lui… Autrement dit, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

«Je crois que je suis à court de choses intelligentes à dire.» Sa mâchoire se décontracta d'une façon particulière.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus vers lui alors que sa main se posait sur son visage.

«Il ne sera jamais toi.» Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, si doux que seule la caresse d'une plume pouvait égaler.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il la regardait s'en aller.

Ses talons claquaient sur le sol et l'écho produisait un son qui lui serait impossible, pour lui, de jamais oublier.

* * *

><p><em>No song for this chapter.<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Entre deux révisions je vous poste le chapitre suivant. Alors il est assez amusant même si on aurait espéré une autre fin. Enfin bon vous verrez. J'essaierai de poster un autre chapitre rapidement pour compenser avec celui là._

_Nono: J'aime beaucoup tes expressions tu sais ^^ Eh oui c'est bien House et Cuddy et Cuddy qui se marie avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et ce n'est pas une hallu ^^ on sent bien une légère tension entre les deux mais bon faut comprendre aussi: House voit la femme de sa vie se marier avec un loser donc il a le droit d'être triste ou en colère. Merci !  
><em>

_Djnoe: pour le chapitre 4 c(est vrai que le prénom ... pas glop mais je ne crois pas qu'il refait surface dans les chapitres suivant ^^ Je t'ai dédié le chapitre 5 parce que tu me fais rire à chaque fois dans tes com' où tu demandes du drama ^^ donc voila :) Même si c'est un petit drama c'est mieux que rien ^^ Merci !  
><em>

_Sagmig: je suis contente de voir que quelqu'un me comprenne ^^ vraiment. Je suis hudyenne aussi mais dans les drabbles c'est bon de les voir dans différentes situations quand on sait que le prochain chapitre sera complétement différent. Merci pour le com' !_

_Delen: Merci :) il y aura du niais mais du hot je ne crois pas ..._

_Merci aux reviews et lecteurs fantômes. Je ne sais pas si je l'avait signalé mais je le fais quand même: les chapitres ne se suivent pas vous le verrez avec celui là, il n a rien avoir avec le précédent. Cependant certains auront des suites un peu plus tard comme celui là. Vous aurez la suite dans quelques chapitres. Je le signalerai au début du chapitre quand il faudra s'attendre à une suite._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Never gonna leave this bed<strong>

«Vous croyez que vous êtes si malin que ça !» Elle sentait l'alcool et la cigarette, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire une seule et unique chose. Elle avait été en boite, vu la belle robe en soie qu'elle portait, et, d'une manière amusante, elle tentait désespérément de s'appuyer contre sa porte d'entrée. Défoncée était le bon adjectif pour la décrire.

Il la regardait d'un air méfiant avant de tendre le bras et l'attraper par l'épaule pour la pousser à l'intérieur. Il pensait que la voir bourrée et honnête (il était certain qu'elle allait lui livrer nombre de confessions intimes sur un plateau), était bien plus amusant que lui claquer la porte au nez, ce qu'il aurait fait en temps normal si elle s'était présentée ainsi à sa porte.

Ce n'était probablement pas très intelligent non plus de faire ça d'agir ainsi, en sachant qu'elle aurait pu finir gisant dans un fossé si un connard l'avait vu dans cet état, chauffée à bloc. Non pas qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire d'elle ou quoi.

Il la regarda heurter une petite commode dans le coin de l'entrée. Mais comment avait-elle pu arriver jusque chez lui? Le passage était bien assez large, rumina-t-il. Peut-être qu'elle était encore plus bourrée qu'il ne le pensait.

Ça va être marrant. Tellement marrant.

Elle lui tendit sa veste et l'accrocha sur un cintre, mais celle ci tomba. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la ramasser.

«Vous avez couru dans tous les sens …» elle rit légèrement «enfin, vous avez plutôt boité dans tous les sens toute la journée pour essayer de trouver …», la mâchoire de House se serra face à ses mots alors qu'elle posait sa main pour s'appuyer contre le mur pendant qu'elle essayait d'atteindre la voûte qui menait vers le salon, « … des moyens pour m'emmerder.»

Il sourit, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de dire, tandis qu'elle, finalement, elle réussissait à aller jusqu'au salon.

Elle cogna le canapé et se dit que tomber dessus serait beaucoup plus facile que de faire le tour et de s'asseoir. Il l'observa balancer ses talons de l'autre côté de la pièce, en direction de la cuisine.

«Je vous donne l'autorisation, oh, je vous laisse faire et vous le savez. Vous savez que je vous laisserez toujours faire l'imbécile.» Elle poursuivit son petit discours. Il se demanda si elle s'en rappellerait demain matin. Peut être qu'elle se réveillera simplement et se demandera comment elle avait bien pu atterrir dans son appartement. Cela lui donna une idée intéressante.

«Parce que vous savez que je vous aime bien, vous pensez que vous êtes si intelligent que vous pouvez m'utiliser afin …» elle bailla alors qu'il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours su «… de» elle bailla une fois de plus «avoir ce que vous voulez.» Pour quelqu'un qui était ivre, elle tenait un discours éloquent et plutôt cohérent.

«Cuddy ?» Il s'approcha du canapé et se pencha pour pouvoir la voir. Elle était allongée sur le côté, la tête tourné vers le dos du canapé, la main droite sous sa tête. A priori, elle était sur le point de s'endormir.

«Je suis fatiguée.» Elle ne leva même pas la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé.

«Vous ne pouvez pas dormir ici, allez.» Il la ferait tourner en bourrique plus tard. Pourquoi louper cette occasion ? Elle nierait sûrement chaque mot qu'elle aurait prononcé dès qu'elle serait redevenue sobre.

«Non.» Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais compris que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il contourna le canapé pour se mettre face à son dos et la poussa du bout de sa canne. Il regretta de ne pas avoir de caméra pour avoir immortaliser ces précieux moments sur cassette. Afin de pouvoir la faire chanter plus tard bien sur. Il pourrait obtenir un bureau plus grand ou récupérer son TiVo.

Hé bien, il savait dans quoi il allait dépenser sa prochaine paye.

«Stop.» Sa voix s'étouffa dans sa main.

«Ne me dites pas que vous avez envie de vomir.» Il se frotta le visage avec sa main. Oui, il voulait la faire tourner en bourrique mais nettoyer derrière elle n'était pas quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment.

Elle se retourna rapidement et s'assit. Elle avait les mains posées sur sa bouche, mais rapidement elle les baissa et les posa sur le côté.

«Fausse alerte.» Elle baissa la tête.

«Cuddy, au lit,» ordonna-t-il.

«Ok, ok, j'y vais.» Elle agissait comme si elle était beaucoup plus jeune, le laissant lui dire quoi faire. Ils étaient revenus au temps de l'université. Quand elle était naïve et sans expérience et qu'il arrivait à avoir tout ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Quand il y repensait, rien n'avait vraiment changé. C'était jouissif.

Dès qu'elle se leva, elle se cramponna à lui pour ne pas tomber. Debout, près de lui sans ses talons, ça lui rappela qu'elle était beaucoup plus petite que lui en réalité.

Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et s'arrêta à la seconde même.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient arrivés sans encombre dans sa chambre. Il l'aida à enlever sa robe moulante qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol. Il prit un court instant pour se ressaisir alors que ses yeux scrutaient son corps mince. Sa peau était de couleur blanche, presque laiteuse et elle avait sûrement un corps plus désirable qu'une jeune femme de vingt ans. Il appréciait le fait de pouvoir prendre du plaisir à à la reluquer de haut en bas. Elle était trop désorientée pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Puis, il la fit s'allonger et elle murmura un léger 'Merci' avant qu'il ne remonte les couvertures sur elle. Le temps qu'il se dirige vers le côté de son lit, elle avait déjà fermée les yeux tandis que sa respiration se ralentissait. Elle s'endormait.

Il se gratta légèrement la tête pour essayer de se rappeler ce qu'il était en train de faire avant qu'elle n'apparaisse sur le pas de sa porte.

Il portait son tee shirt pour dormir et il supposa qu'il s'était préparé pour une de ses nuits habituelles où il buvait son whisky et regardait Greg Ferguson jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme sur son canapé.

Ses yeux scrutaient les traits de son visage alors qu'il pensait à son plan machiavélique. Elle semblait vraiment paisible, presque innocente. Il se serait surement fait avoir s'il n'avait su qui elle était en réalité.

Il souleva les couvertures et s'allongea près d'elle. Il était content de ne pas avoir allumé la lumière quand ils étaient entrés dans la chambre, parce qu'il aurait été obligé de le faire à ce moment là.

Il sourit, elle allait piquer une de ces crises quand elle se réveillerait demain matin. Il pouvait déjà l'imaginer courir dans tous les sens dans son appartement, cherchant ses affaires et se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir.

Il laissa échapper un soupir alors qu'il l'observait encore une fois. Ce qu'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand il avait imaginé ce plan c'était que, peut être qu'il n'allait pas seulement semer le trouble dans sa tête à elle, mais dans la sienne aussi.

Il rangea ces pensés au fond de son esprit et souleva les couvertures pour qu'il puisse jeter un autre coup d'œil furtif sur son corps.

Dieu savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir une autre chance de pouvoir le refaire avant longtemps, bien qu'il fût conscient qu'une part de lui-même espérait ardemment le contraire.

Il se demanda combien de verres de whisky suffiraient pour se débarrasser de cette petite voix en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il, finalement, s'endorme dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p><em>Song: it's Maroon 5 'Never gonna leave this bed'<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir ! Comme prévu voici me chapitre suivant ! Il est tout mignon et quand je lai lu j'ai eu le sourire aux lèvres durant toute ma lecture ^^ Désolé pour ceux qui ne sont pas très 'math' mais j'avoue aussi avoir eu un peu de mal à la traduire. Ça a beau être de la trad faut quand même comprendre ce qu'on écrit et quand i des chiffres ben je capote un peu ^^ 'fin vous verrez.  
><em>

_Sweetydu972: Ben ma foi merci pour ta review ^^  
><em>

_CoolMhouse:je suis contente que tu aimes les drabbles et c'est vrai que voir Cuddy saoule n'est pas quelque chose qu'on a l'habitude de voir ^^ mais c'est marrant cependant. Merci de ton com' ! (mieux vaut tard que jamais ^^)_

_Djnoe: non pas de drama ^^ mais la suite donc le réveil arrivera un peu plus tard ! Merci :)_

_Sans plus de blabla voici la suite !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>You are my candy girls<strong>

«Alors, quatre bonbons fois trois bonbons c'est égal à …» lui demanda-t-il encore une autre fois alors que ses yeux scintillaient face à ses paroles. On pouvait voir une certaine excitation sur son visage et sa bouche prête à former la réponse exacte.

Alors qu'elle peinait à donner une réponse, il leva les deux mains en l'air, puis, il leva aussi ses deux index.

«Dix bonbons plus deux bonbons ?» Elle le regarda simplement, on pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu troublée mais qu'elle voulait toujours lui donner la bonne réponse.

«Et ça fait …» il haussa les sourcils, espérant que quelque part elle arriverait à faire le calcul sans son aide.

«D…» commença t-elle ne sachant pas si elle avait la bonne réponse, mais quand elle le vit hochait légèrement la tête pour montrer son approbation elle ajouta rapidement «… ouze ?» Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. «Douze bonbons !» Répéta t-elle, son sourire reflétant le sien. Elle tapa des mains.

«Et maintenant, douze bonbons moins quatorze bonbons égale à …» il demanda quelque chose de plus difficile cette fois, pensant qu'elle pouvait trouver la solution.

«Ne dis pas de bêtises,» dit t-elle avec une voix attendrissante, ses mains posées sur son visage. «Quatorze bonbons c'est plus que douze, c'est pas possible.» Elle ria bêtement.

«Va dire ça à tous les gens qui possèdent une carte de crédit.» Il afficha un sourire bête, oubliant pendant un court instant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il disait, elle le lui confirma en le fixant du regard.

«Alors, douze bonbons moins douze bonbons ça fait …»

«Pas de bonbon.» Elle fronça les sourcils, il aimait les bonbons lui aussi, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait.

«Et pas de bonbon moins deux bonbons ça fait …» il força un sourire, espérant qu'elle trouverait la bonne réponse toute seule, mais, au lieu de ça, elle fit simplement la moue.

«Disons que tu as douze bonbons et que tu les a tous mangé, mais tu veux deux bonbons de plus et que tu me les empruntes.» Il regarda ses yeux s'agrandir à l'évocation de tous ces bonbons.

«Et maintenant, tu manges aussi les deux bonbons que je t'ai donné.» Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, amusée. «Combien de bonbons as-tu mangé en tout ?» Il sourit légèrement, incertain, ne sachant pas si elle comprendrait ou pas.

«J'ai mangé quatorze bonbons !» Dit-elle en souriant après une courte réflexion.

«Oui !» Il leva sa main droite en l'air, «Mais combien de bonbon te reste-t-il ?» Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard furieux.

«Tu dois me rendre les deux bonbons que je t'ai prêté.» Il se gratta la tête. «Donc, ce qui veut dire que tu auras deux bonbons en _moins_ la prochaine fois que tu auras des bonbons parce que tu dois me rendre ces deux bonbons.»

«Je peux te les emprunter maintenant ?» Elle posa ses mains sur ses deux cuisses alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre.

«Quoi ?»

«Les deux bonbons, idiot.» Elle tendit les mains.

«Pas avant que tu ne me dises combien font douze bonbons moins quatorze bonbons.» Il la regarda avec espièglerie.

«Moins deux bonbons la prochaine fois que j'aurai des bonbons ?» Elle le regarda, ne sachant pas si elle lui avait donné la bonne réponse ou pas.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit trois bonbons – elle les prit tous alors qu'elle se levait rapidement et s'enfuit, en ricanant.

«Ça fera moins trois bonbons !» Lui cria-t-il.

«House ?» Il entendit une voix derrière lui. «Tu lui donnais encore un cours de math ?»

Il se retourna en affichant, ce qu'il considérait comme étant l'un de ses visages les plus impassible vers elle. Elle portait son tablier, ce qui était assez bizarre à voir.

«Je lui ai juste donné quelques bonbons.» Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

«Arrête, j'ai tout entendu.» Elle lui lança ce regard qu'elle utilisait quand elle savait qu'il lui racontait des histoires. «Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire qu'elle n'a même pas encore quatre ans, elle n'a pas vraiment besoin de savoir ce que ça veut dire d'avoir _moins _deux bonbons.» Elle se retourna rapidement, sûrement parce qu'elle venait de sentir quelque chose brûler et repartit dans la cuisine alors qu'il criait une fois de plus.

«Moins trois bonbons ! Trois !»

* * *

><p><em>The song is - Sugar, sugar by Archies :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! en ce triste jour qui restera dans la mémoire de chaque fans je vous poste un petit drabble huddy._

_CoolMhouse: oui si c'était Cuddy ça aurait légèrement bizarre effectivement ^^ Merci pour ton com' !  
><em>

_Solealuna: contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci :)  
><em>

_Sweetydu972: merci :)_

_Sagmig: pour le drabbla avec Cuddy bourrée le réveil va bientôt arriver ^^ et oui on imagine bien House avec Rachel lui apprendre les maths surtout avec des bonbons ^^ Merci !  
><em>

_Djnoe: merci pour le com' dsl pas de drama ^^  
><em>

_Voila la suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>"Maybe novelty and hostility and forbiddenness doesn't have to end bad"<strong>

Il descendit de sa moto et commença à boiter aussi vite que possible. Il avait oublié sa canne dans son appartement, mais quelque part il s'en fichait.

Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée de la maison devant laquelle il s'était présenté tellement de fois sans y être attendu. Et aujourd'hui encore, ce n'était pas une exception.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il faisait ici mais un rapide coup d'œil vers sa main et le bandage qui recouvrait la partie supérieure lui donna la réponse.

Il ne se sentait pas le courage de sonner immédiatement, il se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre la plus proche et la vit dans son salon, assise sur le canapé, passant en revue quelques papiers, buvant une boisson qu'il savait être du café car elle en prenait toujours un quand elle ramenait du travail chez elle.

Il sourit légèrement tout en l'observant silencieusement – il n'admettrait d'ailleurs jamais qu'il avait sourit.

Il baissa la tête alors que la douleur dans sa jambe se faisait sentir une fois de plus et lui rappelait que peut être, dans un premier temps, qu'il n'aurait finalement peut être pas dut venir.

Après tout que ferait-elle avec quelqu'un d'aussi bousillé que lui ?

Il la regarda une fois de plus/jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se retourner et de commencer à boiter en direction de sa moto.

«J'aurais pu appeler la police vous savez.» Sa voix le fit s'arrêter net au milieu de la rue. Évidement, elle s'apprêtait à sortir au moment de son arrivée. Maintenant il avait l'air d'un idiot. Il se retourna rapidement, prêt à la bombarder des remarques les plus sarcastiques qu'il pouvait trouvés. En effet, Il valait mieux avoir l'air d'un con que d'un idiot.

«Pour qu'ils matent vos atouts ?» Il fit bouger ses sourcils alors qu'elle descendait l'allée qui menait de la chaussée à House.

«Non … pour _vous_ arrêter pour avoir mater mes atouts comme un voyeur ?» Aussitôt, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu mieux faire et dire quelque chose de plus subtil. Merde.

Il se gratta simplement la tête légèrement.

«Bonne nuit, Cuddy.» Dit-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour remonter sur sa moto aussi vite que possible.

«House, attendez !» Il l'entendit courir vers lui et il soupira. Il n'aurait pas du venir (en premier lieu).

Rapidement, elle se tint devant sa moto et le regarda monter dessus.

«Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?» Ses yeux étaient brillants, mais il pût discerner de la nervosité dans sa voix. C'était un coup audacieux pour quelqu'un qui lui avait dit plus tôt qu'elle était vulnérable et qu'il laisse voir son côté humain pendant quelques secondes'.

«Je vais maintenant m'en aller chez moi retrouver mon whisky, si vous n'avez rien d'autre de mieux à m'offrir que du whisky, dégagez.» Ce n'était pas sorti de la façon dont il le voulait. Pourquoi était-ce si dur pour lui de faire semblant ou de penser clairement en sa présence?

Elle rougit légèrement. _Bien joué, gars._

Ses neurones cogitaient à toute vitesse. Comment pourrait-il bien s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts ?

«Je suis sûre qu'il doit rester du gin dans le frigo.» Elle lui sourit et il ressentit encore une fois cette démangeaison, qui l'emmerdait depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Il se pinça le bout du nez alors qu'il essayait de trouver un peu de courage pour pouvoir réussir à aligner quelques mots.

«Vous ne voulez pas de moi chez vous Cuddy, je le sais.»

Tandis qu'elle le dévisageait, elle avait cette fameuse expression qui disait qu'elle savait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Cette femme était le diable.

«Vous ne savez pas ce que je veux House.»

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors/tandis que chacun essayait de faire craquer l'autre.

En fin de compte elle gagna lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur sa moto.

«Vous savez, je ne serai pas capable de rentrer chez moi en moto sous l'emprise de l'alcool.» Dès qu'il eut dit ça, elle afficha un large sourire sur son visage, bien qu'elle fit tout pour le dissimuler.

«Peut être que vous n'aurez pas à rentrer chez vous.» Il haussa simplement les sourcils face à ses mots.

«Vous sentez-vous encore vulnérable?» Il gloussa légèrement. Il espéra qu'elle ne remarquerait pas qu'il était un peu nerveux.

Elle roula des yeux, se remémorant leur petite discussion.

«Le gin ne va pas être là pour toujours.» L'avertit-elle.

«Très bien, mais il faudra alors compter ça comme des heures supplémentaires.» Il rit légèrement alors qu'il descendait doucement de sa moto.

Et pendant qu'ils repartaient ensemble chez elle, il pouvait affirmer que c'était la dernière nuit où il avait ressentit cette démangeaison pesante.


	9. Chapter 9

_En ce jour de deuil je vous en poste un autre beaucoup plus court mais il est drôle et c'est un huddy ! Histoire de marquer le coup. _**  
><strong>

_C'est la suite d'un drabble précédent, celui du chapitre 3 il me semble. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment une suite, ça reprend l'idée mais pas besoin de lire le chapitre précédent.  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: quelle rapidité ^^ merci :)  
><em>

_Sans plus de cérémonie la suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>In another life I would be your girl 2<strong>

«Greg !» Dans d'autres circonstances elle l'aurait appelé par son nom de famille, mais elle n'était jamais très patiente lorsqu'elle devait attirer son attention et crier son prénom était un bon moyen de l'avoir.

«Femme, je regarde la télé. Quand tu la vois allumée, c'est comme s'il y avait un panneau NE PAS DERANGER au dessus de ma tête.» Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner de sa place confortable du canapé surdimensionné vers elle. On aurait dit qu'il y était entièrement camouflé vu à quel point il semblait confortable.

«Hé bien, ton gosse veut des myrtilles.» Elle baissa ses bras à moitié, chose difficile à cause de son ventre proéminent.

«Je ne savais pas que les fœtus pouvaient parler … ou alors tu as des sortes de visions ?»

«Il n'y en a plus dans le frigo.» Elle fit le tour du canapé et se plaça juste à côté de la télé, assez près pour lui dissimuler entièrement la vue et bien assez pour l'emmerder. Elle savait à quel point il était fasciné par ce programme, elle était quasi certaine d'avoir aperçu un truc du genre Monster Trucks écrit dans le coin de l'écran. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle pensait que ses envies étaient plus importantes que les Monster Trucks. Ou bien, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle en profiterait au moins pour l'emmerder.

«Je ne vais PAS sortir pour aller en chercher, il est presque minuit.» Riposta-t-il, en pleurnichant avec une voix lancinante avant de s'affaler dans le canapé et de croiser les bras en imitant plus ou moins sa posture.

« Je te rappelle quand même que la dernière fois où tu n'as pas voulu aller me chercher quelque chose à l'épicerie en plein milieu de la nuit, je suis tombée enceinte. Tu vois ce qui arrive quand tu ne veux pas assouvir mes envies ?» Lui dit-elle avant de lui lancer un faux sourire. Il la regarda d'un air agacé.

«Tu ne peux pas retomber enceinte alors … dégage.» Il prit la télécommande dans sa main et augmenta le volume, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas l'entendre très clairement.

«Attention, en représailles je peux toujours m'assurer que ce tu as fait pour me mettre enceinte ne se reproduise plus jamais.»

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

«Cela vous fera 5.50$ Monsieur.» Annonça le caissier tout en souriant alors que House attrapait son porte-feuille.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello hello !_

_En cette belle après midi ensoleillée je vous poste la suite de la fameuse nuit où Cuddy s'était retrouvée bourrée chez House. Le réveil va être dur ..._

_Je suis en vacance donc les chapitres risquent d'arriver plus vite. La suite de Premonition devrait arriver bientôt puisqu'il me 1 ou 2 paragraphes et j'ai écrit le trois quart de Aphabet Smut mais celle là risque de mettre plus longtemps à arriver vu que je suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit.  
><em>

_Solealuna: Merci :) je ne suis pas beaucoup de série parce que je fini souvent par m'en lasser ^^ et j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme des diffusions des épisodes donc j'ai souvent des saisons de retard ^^  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: le chantage sexuel avec House à souvent ses chances de marcher ^^ merci ! (P.s: je viens de capter que tu étais sur le fofo ^^)_

_Sagmig: c'est vrai que la tête de House au moment de payer dans le magasin devait être priceless ^^ merci !  
><em>

_djnoe: qui ne céderai pas pour du sexe avec Cuddy ... :D Dalleurs c'est quand que tu finis ta fic :D j'ai vu hier que ça faisait un petit moment que tu n'avais rien posté ^^  
><em>

_Le chapitre suivant est déjà traduit mais je vais attendre quelques jours avant de la poster. Sadique :D Vous verrez l'attente vaut le coup !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Never gonna leave this bed 2<strong>

«Mhm.» Cuddy se réveilla en douceur et avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux, elle réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Tout d'abord, elle avait vraiment très mal à la tête, de plus, elle était quasiment certaine d'être allongée sur quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait donc vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas, ouvrir les yeux et faire face à ce qui devait probablement être les conséquences de la soirée de la veille. Elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir largement dépassé ses limites, en sachant que son dernier souvenir remontait à quand elle commandait ce qui devait être au minimum son cinquième Sex on the beach. Ce verre l'avait visiblement l'achever.

Elle essaya de se rappeler de quelque chose d'autre pour pouvoir avoir une meilleure idée de ce qu'il s'était passé ou de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais son cerveau rechignait à coopérer.

Plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, ce _quelqu'un _sur lequel elle était allongée commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que la terre l'engloutisse et la recrache quelque part en Chine. Il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur scénario approprié.

Elle se voyait déjà lui présenter des excuses pour être rentrée avec lui et pour l'avoir vu bourrée … tout en essayant de trouver une excuse pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante. Et si elle avait couché avec lui ? Oh mon dieu, c'était sûrement ce qu'il s'était passé ! Que ferait-elle sinon dans son lit (elle savait reconnaître son matelas à cause de son épaisseur et le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée à ce moment même ne ressemblait pas du tout au sien) … et, elle remarqua qu'elle était nue. Oh, merde.

Elle ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, elle n'était pas prête. Elle n'était pas prête pour faire face à son compagnon, elle n'était pas prête à commencer son week-end comme ça.

Mais le moins qu'elle puisse faire était de dire quelque chose. C'était le strict minimum.

«Euh,» _hé bien, on a bien avancé. _Toujours pas grossier, cependant.

«Si cela vous laisse sans voix, on devrait faire ça plus souvent.»

Elle se crispa sur le coup.

Oh, non.

Non. Non. Non. Non. Non.

Cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, pas à elle.

Elle n'avait pas fait ça. Elle n'avait quand même pas fini par coucher avec plus insupportable de ses employés.

«House ?» Elle avait besoin de savoir si c'était vraiment lui. Elle gardait toujours les yeux fermés, juste pour se donner le bénéfice du doute. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé.

«Et elle parle.» Il était sarcastique, comme à son habitude. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes existantes sur Terre, avait-elle (obligée de se retrouver avec lui ?

Elle osa finalement ouvrir les yeux, mais décida de ne pas croiser son regard tout de suite. Dés qu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, elle décida que ce serait mieux si elle sortait simplement du lit, en prenant les couvertures avec elle. Aucune chance qu'elle le laisse mater son corps. Pas plus que ce qu'il avait déjà vu.

Elle pouvait voir ô combien il était content pendant qu'elle se dégageait maladroitement de ses bras (et de son lit) et se dirigeait vers la porte. Elle ramassa sa robe du sol et choisit de ne pas soupirer, ce ne serait qu'une autre petite victoire pour House.

«Vous avez la frousse ?» Lui cria-t-il – elle était déjà dans le salon, essayant de trouver sa deuxième chaussure, après avoir trouvée la première, quand elle entendit le lit grincé et comprit qu'il était en train de se lever. Elle devait faire vite.

Elle laissa tomber les couvertures sur le sol et enfila sa robe aussi vite que possible.

«Je vais vomir,» marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même lorsqu'elle se leva un peu trop vite, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête. Elle trouva finalement sa deuxième chaussure, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver son manteau et elle pourrait s'échapper d'ici.

Par chance, elle était toujours plus rapide que lui, elle était sûre de pouvoir le faire avant qu'il ne puisse venir lui parler. L'éviter était la meilleure solution !

A ce moment elle pouvait en quelque sorte le comprendre.

Gérer les problèmes n'était pas du tout drôle.

«C'est ça que vous cherchez ?» Elle se retourna rapidement pour le voir planté devant elle, un large sourire sur son visage, tenant son manteau bleu roi dans sa main droite.

Elle avait été stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu dans le vestibule durant son trajet de la chambre jusqu'au salon.

Fichu mal de tête. Fichu cerveau qui ne daignait pas penser clairement.

«Pouvez-vous simplement me le donner et me laisser partir ?» On aurait presque dit qu'elle le suppliait.

«Et me priver du fun de vous voir mal à l'aise ? Nan.» Elle pouvait simplement, le frapper ou un truc du genre. Ce petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait à cet instant même l'agaçait au plus haut point. Ce salaud jubilait.

Elle ne dit rien et pensa qu'elle pouvait simplement sauter dans un taxi et rentrer chez elle sans son manteau. Elle préférait être malade que de rester une minute de plus dans cet appartement.

«Et encore sans voix ! Oula, c'est … magique ou quelque chose comme ça.» Il leva les yeux au plafond, feignant l'étonnement. «Un peu comme ce qui ne s'est pas passé hier, en fait. C'était « magique ». Il lui lança un sourire en coin.

Oh mon dieu, comment avait-elle pensée que boire pouvait être la solution ? Pourquoi ?

«House ...» Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, bien qu'elle tenait encore une chaussure dans chacune d'entre elles. «Ne m'obligez pas à doubler vos heures de consultations.»

«Est-ce que je suis censé vous rendre votre manteau maintenant ?»

«Si vous ne voulez pas que mon genoux et votre entrejambe fassent connaissance.» Elle battit des cils.

«Hm ... je ne sais pas ce que je préfère raconter à l'hôpital quand j'irai travailler aujourd'hui … Que vous étiez bourrée hier soir, ou que vous avez fini dans mon lit.»

Elle lui lança un regard furieux.

«On est vendredi ?» Et ça la frappa d'un coup, la faisant lâcher par terre l'une des chaussures qu'elle tenait. Elle croyait que c'était samedi. «Mais pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ?»

«Il est midi. J'ai pensé que vous méritiez un peu de repos après …» La chaussure qu'elle tenait encore à la main se retrouva projetée contre son estomac.

«Ouch !»

«Sale fils de pute !»

«On n'a pas couché ensemble.» Il essaya de l'empêcher de se baisser et de balancer l'autre chaussure sur lui.

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se sentit soulagée, cependant, il s'était bien foutu de sa gueule.

«Oh, vous allez passer le restant de vos jours à faire des heures de consultations.» Elle commença à rire.

«Mais mamaaaaaaan !»

Elle aurait rigolé une fois de plus si son mal de crâne n'avait pas refait des siennes.

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui était en train de se passer, un bruit de clé qu'on faisait insérer dans la serrure se fit entendre et en moins d'une seconde, quelqu'un ô combien familier, se tenait dans l'entrée.

«Oh, c'est pour ça que vous deux n'êtes pas venu travailler aujourd'hui.» James Wilson ne put empêcher un large sourire d'éclairer son visage. «Et dire que j'étais réellement inquiet à l'idée que tu ais fait quelque de stupide.» Cette dernière phrase fut adressée à House.

«Mais j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide …» House ressentit quelque chose de très lourd entrer en contact avec son estomac une fois de plus alors qu'il essayait de l'emmerder sous le nez de leur ami.

Qu'il soit maudit.

Putain de Sex on the beach.

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_Never gonna leave this bed__ by Maroon 5_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey ! Voila la suite ! Ça faisait un petit moment que je l'avais sur la clé mais quand je l'ai traduit je n'avais pas de dico ou internet du coup j'ai dut la relire et revoir le voc. Bref voici une suite tout choupinou !_

_Djone: oui désolé je me suis trompée ce n'étais pas toi :) mais vos pseudos se ressemblent beaucoup !  
><em>

_Sagmig: Wilson arrive toujours au bon moment ^^ et c'est vrai que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir fait apparaitre à la fin ! Merci :)  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: merci pour ton com'! t'es bien sur le fofo je ne deviens pas folle ^^  
><em>

_Lola: merci je suis contente que tu les apprécie :) les meilleurs restent à venir !  
><em>

_EmeuX: wow merci pour ce gentil commentaire :) je te l'ai deja dit mais je te le redis c'est gentil de m'avoir laissé tous ces com' ça me fait très plaisir :) Les fics en anglais sont souvent bien meilleurs que celles en français je trouve surtout au niveau de l'histoire et de sa construction. C'est plus original disons. Donc j'en lis beaucoup et celle que j'aime je vous les traduit avec l'accord de l'auteur :) Et ça fait plaisir de voir que notre travail et celui de l'auteur et apprécié. C'est pourquoi les commentaires sont importants. Donc merci :)  
><em>

_Sans plus attendre la suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Something stupid like I love you<strong>

Ils regardaient un film romantique à l'eau de rose à la télé, vautrés sur le canapé en mangeant du popcorn. C'était une de ces soirées où ils n'étaient pas d'humeur pour se chamailler ou se disputer au sujet du programme télévisé. C'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter plutôt que de suivre réellement le film qu'ils avaient laissé par simple fainéantise parce que la télécommande était trop loin du canapé. Aucun des deux ne voulait se lever.

Quelque part, ils finiraient par se chamailler de toute façon, dès l'instant où House avait commencé à se moquer du nombre de fois où le personnage principal disait 'je t'aime', cela était devenu certain que leur soirée allait s'achever en pugilat.

«Combien de fois peux-tu dire « je t'aime » avant que ça ne devienne trop fleur bleue ?»

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant.

«Dire je t'aime c'est fleur bleue … à chaque fois que tu le dis.» Lui répondit-il, sans la regarder.

«Non ce n'est pas fleur bleue.» Elle lui lança un large sourire.

«Évidement toi tu ne trouves pas ça fleur bleue, ton cerveau est lessivé par toutes ces comédies romantiques et ces romans d'amour épiques où le preux chevalier s'en vient délivrer la princesse.»

«Je suis heureuse de savoir que ton cerveau soit épargné par cette terrible dégénérescence.» lui dit-elle d'un ton ironique tout en roulant des yeux d'une façon familière.

«J'ai évité toutes ces niaiseries et mièvreries pendant cinquante-cinq ans d'une manière fort efficace à mon goût.» Il leva les mains comme s'il tenait un verre et faisait un toast.

«Je suis sûr, que même toi, tu as regardé au moins un Disney quand tu étais petit.»

«Non.» Elle se mordit légèrement la langue lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il commençait surement à penser à son père, alors elle essaya rapidement de changer de sujet.

«Rachel t'en a fait regarder ?» Elle avait dut surement.

«Je me suis endormi avant que ça ne commence.» Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il avait laissé Rachel sans surveillance pendant qu'il dormait, mais elle décida de laisser ça de côté pour le moment.

«Moby Dick? C'est obligé, tout le monde a déjà lu ce livre.»

«Je suis quasiment sûr d'avoir loupé cette semaine d'école parce que j'étais malade.» Il sourit d'un air satisfait, il n'allait pas la laisser remporter cette manche.

Elle se détendit au fond du canapé en essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait prouver que House savait quand même être romantique.

Il affichait un large sourire satisfait, certain qu'elle allait baisser les bras de dépit. Mais il l'avait mal jugé ce n'était pas du tout son intention.

Et puis elle finit par comprendre. Elle était franchement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La réponse était sous son nez depuis le début.

«Mais tu es toujours fleur bleue.» Elle sourit d'un air satisfait faisant semblant d'être concentrée sur la télé.

«Ce n'est pas vrai !» Il se releva dans une position assise, se sentant offensé dans son égo de mâle.

«Bien sûr que si.» Elle sourit encore plus et continua de se 'concentrer' sur la télé.

Il trouvait ce « silence » vraiment agaçant et finalement attrapa ses chevilles, et commença à la secouer.

«Retire ce que tu viens de dire.» lui dit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la pire insulte qu'elle aurait pu lui lancer. Il la secoua encore plus et elle commença à rire. Elle était contente que Rachel ait le sommeil profond parce qu'elle se serait probablement réveillée à cet instant même si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

«Surement pas.» Elle rit alors qu'il continuait à la secouer comme un prunier.

«C'est toi la fleur bleue ! Madame je pleure-quand-je-regarde-Autant-on-emporte-le-vent.» Il en avait marre de la secouer, alors il préféra la chatouiller. Ça semblait avoir plus d'effet.

«C'est toi le fleur bleue ! Monsieur je-me-suis-mis-à-genoux-pour-faire-ma-demande-en-mariage.» C'était dur de ne pas rire quand il la chatouillait, mais dès qu'elle cria, il s'arrêta.

Il s'enfonça simplement dans le canapé, affichant un air bougon et ne dit plus rien. Sa réaction la fit rire une fois de plus.

Il boudait réellement.

«Tu pleures quand même quand tu regardes Autant on emporte le vent.» Lui lança-t-il d'un ton railleur avant de lui tirer la langue, ce qui ne fit que décupler son fou-rire.

* * *

><p><strong>I practice everyday to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true<strong> _Je m'entraîne chaque jour pour trouver de belles phrases à te dire pour exprimer ce que je ressens_

**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you** _Et puis je préfère attendre jusqu'à tard en soirée quand je suis seule avec toi_

**The time is right your perfume fills my head the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue** _C'est le moment idéal ton parfum remplit mon esprit les étoiles tournent au rouge et oh, la nuit est si bleue_

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you** _Et puis me voilà, je gâche tout en disant une idiotie comme je t'aime_

_Song is __Something stupid__ by Frank Sinatra_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello ! Un petit drabble en plus que j'ai traduit hier en quelques heures. J'espère que je l'ai rendu au mieux car il a été difficile ce chapitre dut à la description et au dialogue peu nombreux. Il ne suit aucun autre drabble et n'a aucun rapport avec les précédents mais ça reste du huddy donc c'est toujours bon à prendre ;)  
><em>

_Solealuna: un peu de guimauve entre ces deux là ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps ;p merci !  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: House est fleur bleue ! Je suis sure que c'est un grand romantique. Surtout avec une femme qu'il aime comme Cuddy. Je le vois bien faire ce genre de truc. Ce chapitre est intéressant parce que bien que House arrive à manipuler Cuddy he bien Cuddy arrive très bien aussi à ses fins quand elle veut quelque chose et mène House par le bout du nez. Et je ne suis pas prête d'arrêter la trad j'adore ça même si je met du temps à poster les chapitres mais je vais arranger ça. Au fait j'adore ton image ^^ J'adore cette scène et c'est une des rares scène qui m'a fait pleurer dans cette série. Merci !_

_EmeuX: ben je te remercie vraiment peu de gens le font et ça fait plaisir de voir que certains trouvent ça normal ^^ On arrive facilement à imaginer cette scène entre les deux je trouve. Toujours en train de se chamailler, essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre et prouver qu'ils ont raison. C'est tout à fait eux et ça leur ressemble bien :) Merci !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world<strong>

Elle ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa main gauche, tandis qu'elle tenait une paire de talons-aiguilles de 13cm dans sa main droite. Dans de tels moments elle aurait vraiment aimé porter des mocassins quand elle travaillait, elle se mettait à rêver qu'elle puisse porter des mocassins et non des talons sur son lieu de travail. Sa vie serait beaucoup plus facile, mais, elle ne serait plus elle-même si elle ne portait pas des talons tous les jours. Elle aimait penser que les talons représentaient un certain niveau d'autorité et de pouvoir, ils étaient très utiles quand elle devait faire face aux docteurs de l'hôpital les yeux dans les yeux, vu qu'elle était bien plus petite sans eux aux pieds.

La porte se ferma derrière elle alors qu'elle commençait à remettre ses talons, elle était contente que personne ne puisse la voir parce qu'elle était toujours plutôt gênée au moment de les mettre aux pieds. Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait, mais elle pensait que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que les gens puissent voir ses pieds nus – c'était un degrés d'intimité qu'elle n'était pas vraiment prête à partager avec les personnes qui travaillaient pour elle. Enfin, avec la plupart des personnes qui travaillaient pour elle.

Elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et elle prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'elle reconnut immédiatement qui en était l'auteur.

«Sérieux ?» Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux car ils étaient un peu en bataille quand elle avait mis ses chaussures.

«Parmi tous les endroits possibles, vous étiez obligé de venir ici ?» Elle croisa ses mains.

Elle avait passé un début de journée totalement catastrophique – la clinique était en pagaille complète, mais elle avait finalement réussi à tout remettre en ordre, le chef du département d'endocrinologie était malade donc elle recevait beaucoup plus d'appels qu'à l'habitude, pour demander un autre avis médical et pour couronner le tout, la machine à IRM ne fonctionnait plus depuis une semaine parce qu'un certain diagnosticien avait, comme par hasard, négligé les précautions préalables à toute manipulation et utilisation de la machine.

Il haussa simplement les épaules et la regarda lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui. Il était négligemment appuyé contre le mur avec son avant-bras droit et il faisait tournoyer sa canne à l'aide de sa main gauche.

«Ça prend quoi ? Trente marches pour venir jusqu'ici.» Sa présence l'ennuyait. Elle voulait simplement respirer un peu d'air frais et s'offrir un petit répit de quinze minutes environ. Rapidement recharger les 'batteries' avant de repartir sauver l'hôpital.

«Trente deux.» Il affichait un sourire en coin et elle tellement apprécié qu'il ne soit pas si satisfait de lui à ce moment là. Elle savait que ce plaisir était seulement dut au fait qu'il était conscient que sa présence l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

«Je peux désormais rayer le toit de la liste des endroits où je peux me réfugier quand j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.» Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe. Elle commença à s'avancer vers lui, bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir dans les parages.

Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait entendu, parce qu'il était carrément impossible qu'il puisse avoir dit ce qui suivait sans avoir entendu ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

«La même chose pour moi, je ne veux absolument pas tomber sur vous une fois de plus.» Il se tourna pour regarder au dessus du mur plutôt haut qui servait de protection pour empêcher quiconque de tomber du toit. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent simplement debout, tous deux silencieux.

C'était juste calme et paisible. Et tellement bizarre.

Si vous dîtes à n'importe qui que ces deux personnes pouvaient occuper le même endroit d'une manière si amicale, ils vous auraient surement regardé comme si vous étiez fou.

Elle observait la ville qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer pendant une seconde. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il faisait déjà noir dehors, mais les lumières vives de la ville le lui rappelèrent rapidement.

C'était si facile pour elle de perdre la notion du temps quand elle travaillait et c'était une des simples raisons expliquant pourquoi elle restait si tard presque chaque jour.

Les minutes passèrent avant qu'elle sente son corps se rapprocher d'elle et en une seconde, les mains de House se retrouvèrent sur ses épaules, massant délicatement ses muscles tendus. Au moment où ses mains entrèrent en contact avec son corps, elle se crispa un peu plus, mais la tension disparut rapidement.

Elle était toujours très surprise et avait été prise au dépourvu.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites, House ?» Demanda t-elle, sur un ton quelque peu menaçant mais plutôt intrigué.

«Je ne vous masse _pas_ le dos, Cuddy.» Ses mains, qui étaient occupées à faire de petits, mais vraiment efficaces cercles, auraient été d'un avis diffèrent. Toutes ces années passées à observer les masseuses prostituées au travail avaient finalement un intérêt.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle se laissa profiter, de ce qui aurait pu être son premier et seul acte désintéressé.

«House ?» Dit-elle après un moment, c'était assez amusant de voir depuis combien de temps il lui massait le dos.

«Hein ?» Il semblait si distrait. Qui savait où ses pensées se trouvaient à ce moment là ?

Elle sourit légèrement, reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

«Je n'apprécie _pas du tout._»

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_Us Against The World__ by Coldpaly._


	13. Chapter 13

_Et un autre chapitre ! Il est tout chaud celui là. Traduit en regardant 'Cauchemar en cuisine' ^^ C'est un fou ce type ! Bref. J'essaye de poster au maximum pour rattraper mon retard surtout pour la suite de la fic Alpahbet Smut qui dort tranquillement sur mon bureau depuis plus de 3 semaines ... Je sais pathétique ..._

_Solealuna: je poste peut être plus vite que mon ombre en ce moment mais toi tu commentes plus vite que ton ombre ^^ Contente que tu n'as pas du tout aimé ce chapitre xD Merci :)  
><em>

_Chapitre sur les rumeurs et messes basses entre infirmière et notre Branda national !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>She works hard for the money<strong>

«Je te le dis, que je brûle en enfer s'ils ne le font pas,» chuchota l'infirmière Brenda à sa collègue Tiffany alors qu'elles essayaient de voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte fermée du bureau de leur patronne.

Au même instant, le diagnosticien grincheux que tout le monde à l'hôpital essayait d'éviter était appuyé sur une des chaises en face du grand bureau qui dominait la pièce. La doyenne de la faculté de médecine le regardait avec ce regard familier sur son visage. Si ce n'était pas du désir qu'elle distinguait sur le visage de sa patronne, alors elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que le mot désir pouvait bien signifier.

«Comment réussit-elle à le supporter en dehors de l'hôpital alors qu'elle ne peut à peine le supporter ici ?» Chuchota Tiffany à son tour en essayant d'incliner la tête pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire, mais c'était difficile d'écouter aux portes tout en restant discrète.

«Je pense que le sexe est la seule explication du _pourquoi _c'est la seule chose qui permette un tant soit peu de le contrôler.» Brenda afficha un sourire en coin alors qu'elles observaient la dispute qui prenait place derrière la porte close et qui commençait à se faire plus violente.

«Je continue à penser qu'elle est plus intelligente que ça.» Déclara Tiffany en secouant légèrement la tête.

«Hé bien, je pense qu'elle est assez intelligente pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. S'envoyer en l'air freiner tout en limitant les dépenses de l'hôpital.»

Tiffany supposa qu'elle avait sûrement vu juste. Elles commencèrent à glousser, mais elles furent rapidement interrompues lorsqu'elles virent House prêt à sortir du bureau d'une manière très théâtrale.

Elles essayèrent d'avoir l'air occupées lorsqu'il sortit du bureau, mais il ne les connaissait que trop bien.

«Je suis juste venu faire ma ronde quotidienne tout en satisfaisant les besoins de la doyenne, vous me remercierez plus tard.» Il avait tellement haussé la voix que tout le monde dans la clinique n'avait pu faire autrement que l'entendre.

Brenda haussa les sourcils en direction de Tiffany qui lui répondit en haussant simplement les épaules.

«Très bien, je lance officiellement les paris.» Brenda afficha un large sourire, satisfaite d'elle-même, alors qu'elles regardaient House s'éloigner en boitant, tous les regards rivés sur lui.

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_She Works Hand For Them Money__ By Donna Summer (qui nous a quitté il n'y a pas très longtemps à ce qu'il parait)._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi dear readers ! Et oui c'est encore moi ^^ Nouveau drabble ! Je suis pas très contente de la façon dont ke l'ai traduit mais désolé je n'ai pas pu mieux faire ... Mon cerveau est en mode pause en ce moment donc voila. C'est tout ce que je peux faire._

_Solealuna: Lucky Luke a frappé ! On peut jouer à ça si tu veux mais je suis pratiquement sure gagner puisque si y a pas de chapitre ben y a pas de commentaires xD merci :)  
><em>

_EmeuX: en ce moment je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre que glander sur ma terrasse à écrire et à lire ^^ d'où la rapidité de mes udapte ^^ toutes mes fics se finiront car je n'aime pas laisser quelque chose sans fin j ai horreur de ça. Après savoir quand elles se finiront c'est une autre histoire. Mais elles verront le bout du tunnel. J'ai bientôt fini le chapitre suivant d'Alphabet Smut je bloque juste sur la fin. Mais ça va venir je le sens ^^ Merci encore :)  
><em>

_Delen: hehe merci :) je suis comme toi ^^ je cours après les reviews mais moi non plus je ne poste pas de commentaires à chaque fois que je lis ... Parce que bien souvent je lit tard le soir et du coup comme mon cerveau est en mode veille je bug un peu et je ne sais pas quoi raconté et après le lendemain j'oublie. Mais bon une review de temsp en temps ça ne fait pas de mal ;) merci !  
><em>

_La suite !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p>She dreamed of paradise every time she closed her eyes<p>

« Bam » Cuddy laissa tomber sur le sol la grosse valise qu'elle tenait avec grande peine dans un grand bruit sourd. Elle n'avait pas pu attendre ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus pour s'en débarrasser. Aussitôt que la porte s'était ouverte et qu'ils s'étaient engouffrés dans la chambre, elle n'y avait pas réfléchit à deux fois. Si on l'avait écouté, ils auraient demandé à un fichu employé de porter les bagages à leur place, mais bien sûr, House avait été obligé de soutenir qu'ils se débrouilleraient très bien tout seuls.

Il l'avait taquiné, pour montrer qu'il avait raison. Il lui avait dit que prendre une aussi grosse valise pour seulement quatre jours à l'hôtel n'était pas nécessaire, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Elle avait absolument besoin d'avoir à sa disposition de tout ce qu'elle avait emporté et pour cela elle était prête à souffrir le martyr en montant des escaliers d'époque pendant un long moment.

House balança son sac de sport, qui contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour les quatre jours à venir et sourit lorsqu'il vit Cuddy se passer la main sur son front pour éponger un peu de sueur avec sa manche. Elle se précipita vers le lit et s'écroula dessus comme une masse sans même prendre le temps de visiter la chambre dans laquelle ils allaient demeurer.

Il avait déjà fait le tour avant qu'elle remarque à quel point la chambre était magnifique. Il ne trouvait pas forcément que tout était magnifique, mais de l'endroit où il était, avec les meubles anciens et les murs du quinzième siècle ornés de jolies petites fenêtres, le premier mot qui lui vint en tête pour décrire la chambre fut : magnifique.

Il était fier de lui pour avoir amener Cuddy ici. Oui, elle de cet endroit depuis plusieurs années, mais il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour la faire quitter ses deux enfants (l'hôpital et Rachel) et voir, finalement, un de ses rêves se réaliser.

C'était encore étrange pour lui, ce concept d' 'être un couple'. Stacy était la seule autre femme avec laquelle il avait eu une relation sérieuse et cette histoire entre lui et Cuddy était tellement différente.

En fait c'était elle sa plus longue relation. Ils avaient toujours été plus que des amis et il semblait que la seule chose qui avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient en couple était que dorénavant ils couchaient ensemble.

Et c'était tellement … libérateur. Bien qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à le lui avouer.

«Quelles étaient les chances que l'on tombe sur la même hôtesse de l'air que celle avec qui tu as flirté après notre vol au retour de Singapour.» Cuddy ne pouvait même plus rester assise et se laissa donc simplement tomber sur le dos et fixa le plafond du regard. Le fait que le lit soit plutôt confortable … et gigantesque lui fit oublier le petit sujet épineux qu'elle venait juste de remettre au goût du jour il y a quelques secondes. Elle pouvait jurer avoir vu ce lit dans un des films historiques qu'elle aimait tant regarder. C'était tellement excitant !

«Eh bien, vu qu'on a pris la même compagnie aérienne et vu que c'était un transatlantique, je dirai qu'il y avait de fortes chances,» il afficha un sourire en coin alors qu'il s'approchait du lit pour la rejoindre. «Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te souviendrais d'elle, mais la jalousie a visiblement un pouvoir exceptionnel sur les femmes!»

«Tu lui as demandé si elle était accessible aux handicapés ! N'importe qui s'en rappellerait ! Et je ne suis PAS jalouse !» Elle se leva sur ses avant-bras pour lui lancer un regard furieux alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard. Elle n'était pas habituée au décalage horaire et elle était persuadée qu'elle allait être déphasée pendant les quatre prochains jours qu'ils allaient passer ici.

«Tu l'as carrément menacé ! Je suis surpris que tu ne lui aies pas demandé d'échanger sa place avec une autre hôtesse. Tu aurais du voir ta tête à chaque fois qu'elle venait nous servir.»

«On pourrait penser qu'ils aient un minimum de standard en première classe,» elle fit légèrement la moue. Elle était jalouse, il avait raison de le souligner, mais elle était cependant bien consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune raison véritable de l'être. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à l'idée que House et elle étaient vraiment ensemble. Toutes ces fois, ces vingt dernières années, où elle avait été jalouse des filles qui lui tournaient autour étaient désormais à ranger aux rangs des mauvais souvenirs.

«C'est de ta faute, tu aurais pu passer en classe économique.»

«La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvée en classe économique, j'ai finis assise à côté d'un gars qui a confondu mon épaule avec un oreiller !»

«Ouais ben, on ne peut pas avoir toujours ce qu'on veut.» Il haussa les épaules et se pencha pour défaire ses lacets, c'était le moment de les enlever et de dormir.

«Change de disque, House.» Elle prit une grande inspiration alors qu'elle se rappelait du nombre de fois où elle l'avait entendu utiliser cet argument pour obtenir d'elle ce qu'il voulait. C'était son excuse pour tout. Pour chaque IRM qu'il avait fait sans son autorisation, pour chaque patient qu'il insultait et auxquels il ne voulait pas présenter ses excuses, pour chaque infirmière qu'il emmerdait et qui menaçait de porter plainte pour agression sexuelle.

«Et nous en sommes là» il bailla, elle resta silencieuse.

Elle préféra penser à toutes ces années qui étaient derrière eux et à toutes ces années qui, par chance, les attendaient. Ils avaient perdu tellement de temps à se tourner autour et, heureusement, ce temps là était désormais loin derrière eux... Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'aucuns nouveaux petits jeux entre eux n'étaient pas apparut, et bon sang, House les rendait vraiment amusant pour elle. Et peut-être même un peu trop amusant.

«Merci de m'avoir fait venir ici,» elle brisa le silence après quelques instants. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés et elle était sûre qu'il allait s'endormir tout habillé avec son jean et son tee-shirt Aerosmith. Au moins il avait enlevé ses chaussures. Elle fit rapidement la même chose, les enlevant sans se pencher comme elle aurait fait d'habitude. Mais elle mettrait son pyjama plus tard, se dit-elle.

«De ... rien,» dit-il d'un ton endormi et ça la choqua d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche.

Il aurait pu se moquer d'elle et lui lancer un monologue chargé de sarcasmes pour lui balancer qu'il avait toujours raison, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle savait que c'était surement parce qu'il était fatigué. Bien que quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la raison.

«Le Mont St Michel … je n'arrive pas à croire que j'y suis enfin.» Elle sourit, heureuse, alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seuls. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle se changerait avent d'aller au lit ? Quelque part ça n'avait pas d'importance.

«Cuddy ?» prononça House contre toute attente, juste quand elle commençait à s'assoupir.

«Hm …?» C'était tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre.

«Elle était vraiment accessible aux handicapés.» Il bailla une fois de plus.

«Toujours … pas … jalouse.»

«Continues de te raconter ces histoires, continues … de te … raconter ...»

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_Paradise__ by Coldplay _


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonsoir ! Wow je n'avais pas réalisé que je n 'avais publié une suite depuis 10 jours ... Mais le mal est réparé ! Nouveau petit drabble avec une petite guerre hudienne comme on les aime._

_solealuna: tu t'es mise au mors ? xD J'ai saisi l'essentiel c'est le principal :) merci !_

_coolMhouse: je me suis calmée au niveau udapte comme tu as dut le voir. C'était juste une passade. Ça m'arrive comme ça des coups de folies ^^ Mais puisque tu râles ;) j'attendrais deux semaines entra chaque chapitre ^^ Ça te convient ? Ce drabble risque de te plaire puisqu'il y aune confrontation hudienne ! Merci pour ta gentil review :)_

_Tipititralala: d'abord je m'excuse si j'ai fait une faute dans ton pseudo ^^ trop de i si tu veux mon avis xD Je te pardonne seulement parce que tu as fait ta bouille d'ange :D et aussi parce que la même chose m'est arrivé avec toi. il me semble avoir lu quelques une de tes fics et hier je suis rendu compte que tu en avais posté d'autres ! Et du coup je suis trop à la ramasse donc il faut que je rattrape mon retard. C'est sur ma liste des choses à faire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir :)  
><em>

_Sans plus de cérémonie ... LA SUITE !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<span>

Les talons de Cuddy entrèrent en contact avec la route gelée alors qu'elle essayait de sortir de sa voiture, sans glisser. Il avait neigé tout le week-end et à aucun moment, l'idée de fermer l'hôpital ne lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais, lundi le temps s'était amélioré et l'hôpital avait pu reprendre son activité normale. Le problème était, maintenant, les montagnes de neige accumulée qui l'empêchaient de sortir de sa voiture alors qu'elle était sûre, que House sa cachait quelque part, en attendant le moment parfait pour lui lancer une boule de neige.

Il était passé la voir pour contester une décision qu'elle avait prise la veille, ils avaient eu une dispute stupide pour la énième fois et elle, évidemment, elle lui avait imposé des heures de consultation en supplémentaires. Elle était maintenant sure qu'elle allait en payer le prix.

Elle regarda autour d'elle prudemment alors qu'elle refermait la portière. Après avoir verrouillé celle-ci et réalisée qu'elle ne le voyait nulle part, elle commença à imaginer qu'il s'était peut-être juste foutu d'elle. Après tout, ce n'était pas son genre de se lever à sept heures du matin juste pour lui jeter une boule de neige sur le visage.

«Boooooooooooooooooooonjour !» Manifestement elle avait eu tort et elle allait en payer le prix.

Elle se baissa pour s'asseoir et se mit en position fœtale aussitôt qu'elle entendit sa voix, espérant esquiver tout projectile venant dans sa direction. Mais après une minute, elle ne vit toujours pas de boules de neige venir. Où était-il donc caché ?

Puis elle aperçut ses baskets Nike et le bout grossier de sa canne à côté d'eux (c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait distinguer de sa position).

«Oh, je vois ce qui se passe ici.» Il rigola légèrement. «En fait vous pensez que je suis puéril au point de vous lancer des boules de neige.»

Elle leva la tête alors se demandant si elle avait réellement compris ce qu'il venait de dire.

«Cependant ce n'était pas une idée complètement irrationnelle.» Il lui tendit le bras et, Ô surprise, elle le laissa l'aider à se relever.

«Ouais, je suppose que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort.» lui répondit-il, un sourire en coin collé sur les lèvres. «En fait j'attends Wilson.» Il retira un peu de neige du dessus de la voiture qui occupait la place de parking juste à côté de celle de Cuddy.

«Ne le tuez pas, il y a des patients mourants qui ont besoin de lui.» Elle tapota son épaule. Elle savait qu'elle était un peu méchante mais en fait elle aimait l'idée de voir Wilson enseveli sous une tonne de boules de neige. Elle essaya d'effacer le sourire qui commençait à apparaître sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'hôpital.

Il haussa les sourcils.

«Je n'ai toujours pas confiance !» Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui. Elle voulait garder un œil sur lui jusqu'au moment où serait rentrée dans l'hôpital. C'était une simple précaution au cas où il lui aurait menti.

Elle dit 'Bonjour' à de trop nombreuses personnes jusqu'à ce que finalement elle arrive dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas hâte de commencer cette nouvelle journée de travail. Au moins on ne lui avait pas lancé de boule de neige.

Il y avait tellement de monde à l'hôpital qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué que les stores de son bureau étaient baissés.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau et aussitôt, elle s'arrêta bouche bée.

«HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUSE !»

Juste en face de son bureau se trouvait une 'madame' de neige de taille presque humaine.

Elle allait le tuer. La guerre était déclarée.

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_Let it snow__ by Frank Sinatra (pub pour les Ferreros pour ceux qui connaissent pas xD)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir ! Une petite suite pour vous chers lecteurs. Postée assez rapidement en plus !**  
><strong>_

_FF a changé pas mal de trucs au niveau de son fonctionnement et de son look. Maintenant pour les reviews anonymes il les qualifient comme 'guest'. Du coup je ne sais pas du tout qui laisse une review. Donc si vous pouvez mettre un pseudo ou nom à la fin de votre commentaire ce serait cool. Je ne vais pas vous appelez guest._

_Tipi: tu as donc aimé la chute xD elle et pas mal et ouais cette scène serait drôle à voir ^^ je en sais pas s'il y aura une suite ça fait longtemps que j'ai lu cette fic et comme j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge j 'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Et j'ai bientôt fini de rattraper mon retard dans tes fics ! il me manque juste celle que tu as pas fini, 3 ou un truc comme ç dernières en tous cas ! Thx pour le message !  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: hehe est ce que j'ai posté dans les temps cette fois ci ? ^^ je rigole :) Lancer une simple boule de neige aurait été trop basique et simple pour House. il voit les choses en grand ! Merci :)  
><em>

_Solealuna: tu as vu que la politique des reviews anonymes a changé au niveau du nom. Tu es marqué comme guet surement parce que tu t'es pas connecté mais j'ai pu voir que c'était toi ^^ merci :) Oh et bravo tu es la cinquantième à avoir posté un com !  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>In another life I would be your girl 3<strong>

«Tu es en retard.» Elle le trouva en train de tambouriner avec sa canne sur le sol carrelé. Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il n'était pas très content d'avoir attendu, qu'elle bouge ses fesses (pas si petites que ça) de son confortable fauteuil d'administratrice vers l'autre bout de l'hôpital où elle lui avait « demandé » de la retrouver.

En réalité, elle l'avait plutôt menacé.

«Non, tu es en avance.» Elle lui sourit alors que ses mains se promenaient sur son ventre en pleine croissance. «Je me suis assurée que tu ne sois pas en retard en te donnant rendez-vous une demi-heure plus tôt pour être sure que tu sois à l'heure. Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas attendu trop longtemps, autrement tu aurais sûrement déjà défoncé la porte de mon bureau pour savoir où j'étais.»

Il haussa les sourcils alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui. Dès qu'elle fut à son aise il se pencha vers son ventre et commença à lui parler.

«C'est pas drôle que tu donnes des conseils à ta mère sur la façon de me manipuler, elle se débrouillait mieux déjà suffisamment avant même que tu n'aies commencé à l'aider.» Son faible rire commença à faire écho dans le couloir.

«Elle fera ce qu'elle a à faire.» Cuddy haussa légèrement les épaules alors qu'elle lui lançait un large sourire. Même après quatre mois de grossesse, elle était toujours autant surprise de la façon dont House se comportait avec elle. Il devenait … plus tendre, plus protecteur, bien qu'il s'efforçait de le cacher de son mieux.

«Tu veux dire _Il_.» S'empressa-t-il de corriger. «Et je dis que tu devrais être heureuse de pouvoir d'abriter en ton sein un cerveau housien.»

«Oh, notre pari est toujours d'actualité ? Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié, puisque tu vas le perdre. C'est une fille, je te le dis.» Ses doigts commencèrent à jouer en haut de son ventre. Elle obtint un léger coup de pied en réponse et elle attrapa la main de House, se fichant complètement qu'il soit en plein milieu d'une phrase, pour la poser sur son ventre.

«Le pari est toujours d'actualité …» commença-t-il, mais aussitôt qu'il sentit les coups de pieds du bébé sous ses doigts, il s'arrêta pendant un instant. Ça l'avait toujours impressionné de voir comment une chose aussi simple que ça le laissait sans voix. «… le monde ne serait pas capable de supporter une autre personne comme toi.» Les coups de pieds cessèrent.

C'était encore tout nouveau pour eux, sachant que le premier coup de pied que Cuddy avait ressenti, remontait à quelques jours à peine. Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait, elle prenait machinalement la main de House pour la poser là où elle avait senti les coups de pieds. La première fois qu'elle avait fait ça, ils étaient en train de se disputer et il allait lui crier dessus pour la façon dont elle l'avait traité, mais aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qui se passait, il resta bouche bée. Evidement, leur dispute s'arrêta au moment où les coups de pieds se calmaient et ça leur prit quelques heures avant de finalement comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

«Comme si le monde avait besoin d'une autre personne comme toi, dieu ne serait pas aussi cruel !» Se moqua-t-elle affectueusement. Ils avaient encore une minute ou deux avant que leur rendez-vous commence. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle faisait une échographie et elle mourait d'impatience de revoir son bébé. La dernière fois, elle n'avait pu voir qu'un petit être qui ressemblait plus ou moins à un bébé. Maintenant, elle savait qu'elle aurait une meilleure image de la petite créature qui grandissait en elle et elle était très excitée à cette idée.

«On ne le saura peut-être pas aujourd'hui, tu sais ?» Il leva les yeux au plafond avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de se redressait. Parfois il se demandait encore pourquoi quelqu'un avait pensé que faire de lui un futur papa serait une bonne idée.

«Rabat-joie.» Ils soupirèrent. «Tu te rappelles ce que tu encours si tu perds notre pari ?» Elle lui rappela leur pari une fois de plus.

«Pas autant que toi.» Il sourit en coin. Il espérait vraiment que ce soit un garçon. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais il le sentait au fonds de lui.

* * *

><p><em>The song is <em>_The One That Got Away__ by Katy Perry_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue :D Mais voici une suite assez drama pour le coup. Mais le prochain chapitre (que j'ai commencé à traduire) est beaucoup plus amusant. Vous verrez. Oh et cette suite a été traduit un lendemain de fêtes donc si vous trouvez des trucs bizarres je m'en excuse :)_

_Solealuna: Merci :) oui j'ai reconnu ton écriture ;)_

_Tipi: hehe j'imagine trop House penché sur le ventre de Cuddy en train de parler à sa progéniture xD Pas mal ton idée ! Ce serait énorme xD Le bébé qui cache son sexe tu sais ^^ merci ma tipi :)_

_CoolMhouse: merci :) je sais pas pourquoi mais moi je le vois bien avec une fille ^^ La petite fille à son papa et qui plus tard lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ^^ ou ouais avec un petit garçon parce que comme tu dis il est en sous effectif. Et ils feraient tourner en bourrique Cuddy parce que House lui aura appris tout ses tours ^^_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>I can hardly speak, I understand why you can't raise your voice to say<strong>

«Ok, sale morveux, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» L'adolescente de seize ans ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il était allongé de tout son long sur son lit et fixait le plafond du regard. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire chez lui, mais cette manie de son frère lui avait toujours paru bizarre. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«Il y a un truc qui s'appelle frapper à la porte, tous les gens polis le font !» Le garçon de treize ans ne leva même pas la voix, mais il n'approuvait pas la façon dont sa sœur était rentrée sans invitation d'aucune sorte dans sa chambre.

«Comme si tu en faisais partie !» Elle était déjà très contrariée. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir pourquoi il n'allait pas bien. Ça la dérangeait de ne pas savoir. Une caractéristique qu'elle avait héritée de quelqu'un de très influent pour elle.

«Va-t'en.» Il se retourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre. Comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit, elle s'assit simplement à côté de lui, le poussant un peu pour qu'elle ait plus de place sur le lit.

«Est-ce que c'est encore la mauvaise semaine du mois ?» Le sarcasme était censé lui rappeler comment c'était pour elle quand il la taquinait. Pas beau à voir, pas du tout.

«Tu ne peux pas innover et cesser de répéter quelque chose que je t'ai déjà dit.» Il leva son regard, avec ses yeux bleus glacials, vers elle et elle se demanda encore une fois ce qui le dérangeait depuis ce matin. Maman était partie à une collecte de fonds et elle n'était pas censée rentrer avant minuit. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient désormais assez vieux et responsables pour rester tout seul à la maison. Et ils l'étaient … mais pas autant qu'elle ne le pensait.

C'étaient des adolescents, après qui pouvait leur en vouloir ?

«Dis-moi simplement ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse repartir faire quelque chose de plus important … comme envoyer des e-mails.» Elle savait qu'il parlerait si elle le poussait suffisamment dans ses retranchements. Il était toujours aussi … secret et difficile à gérer, mais elle le connaissait si bien : il finissait toujours par parler. C'était son petit frère et elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, mais bien sûr, il n'y avait pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle tous les jours. Il y avait juste tellement de gnagnantisme qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Maman se plaignait toujours de leur caractère dur et elle les encourageait à s'ouvrir davantage et à être plus affectueux. Ils finissaient toujours par être quelque part amusant, mais de leur manière bien particulière et bizarre et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Ils avaient beaucoup d'amis, donc leur mère les laissait en paix, en pensant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à les laisser être ce qu'ils étaient.

«Je ...» Commença-t-il avant de plonger la tête dans l'oreiller moelleux sur son lit.

«David !» Sa résistance commençait à l'agacer.

«J'ai … gader … vieux 'bum … 'core.» Elle pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'il disait parce qu'il parlait dans les coussins elle le tapa donc dans le dos pour le forcer à se retourner et lui faire face.

«Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?» Il se retourna d'un air choqué et essaya de toucher l'endroit où elle l'avait frappé dans le dos. Il oubliait à quel point elle pouvait être agressive quand elle n'obtenait pas rapidement ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle haussa simplement les sourcils en réponse à sa question – comme s'il ne le savait pas !

«J'ai dit,» il soupira, «j'ai encore regardé les vieux albums photos de maman … ne le dis pas à maman s'il te plaît.»

Pas un mot supplémentaire n'avait besoin d'être prononcé. Instinctivement, elle tendit ses bras vers lui et le rapprocha d'elle pour le serrer fermement contre elle.

«J'aurais simplement … aimé le connaître, tu sais.» Il parlait à voix basse et elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était proche du point de rupture elle-aussi.

«Je sais.» Sa main traçait de petits cercles sur son dos. Elle se sentait tellement désolé pour lui, pour eux-deux.

«Rachel ?» Dit-il après un loong moment passé dans ses bras. Parfois il se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans elle.

Sa réponse fut un simple «Hm ?»

«Tu pourrais me parler de lui encore une fois ?» Il avait entendu déjà tellement de fois tout ce qu'elle se souvenait de lui, mais ce ne serait jamais assez pour le rassasier. Il était conscient du fait qu'elle n'avait que peu de souvenirs de lui, parce qu'elle était toute petite quand elle et maman l'avaient quitté, mais elle en savait déjà plus que ce qu'il pourrait apprendre à son sujet.

«Oui.» Elle l'étreignit plus près d'elle. «Toujours."

* * *

><p><em>Song: Leona Lewis- Run.<em>


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut les gens ! Hé oui c'est deja moi :D une semaine après le dernier chapitre, ça restera dans le livre des records. Un petit chapitre tout mignon Huddy avec Rachel en prime ! Je suis complètement dans le cirage aujourd'hui donc ce qui va suivre risque d'être très court._

_Tipi: Hey ma morue ! Je crois que tu tiens ton idée pour ton prochain OS :D merci :)_

_CoolMhouse: ils ont de qui tenir et oui ils ressemblent beaucoup à leurs parents niveau caractère. Merci :)_

_Sagmig: merci :) un peu de drama de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal !_

_Solealuna: merci :)_

_Emeux: wow merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissé d'uin coup ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir :) Je ne me souviens plus trop des chapitres précédent (oui j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge) mais je vais essayer de te répondre. Pour le chapitre 14: je lis toutes les reviews qu'on me donne en suivant. je n'y réopnd que en postant le chapitre suivant mais sache qu'elles me font toujours très plaisir quand je les lit. Oui j'aodre voir Cuddy jalouse et encore plus quand c'est House qui est jaloux :) Pour le chapite 15: il est énorme ce chapitre. L'auteur a vraiment assuré sur ce coup là. Pourquoi tu veux faire du mal à Wiwi :( Il est innofencif ^^ Pour le chapitre 16: oui cette fuic n'est pas la mienne malheuresement mais au niveau imagination ce n'est pas tip top en ce moment mais j'espére que ça va revenir ;) Pour le chapitre 17: je ne sais pas si on va savoir pourquoi il est pârtie ou si c'est elle sui l'a foutu dehors mais ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire. C'est vrai j'aurais pu modifier ce chapitre xD En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires :)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream<span>**

On était dimanche en fin d'après midi, House, Cuddy et Rachel étaient tous les trois assis autour de la table en train de manger, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de le faire depuis des années. Ni House ni Cuddy ne pouvaient vraiment dire à quel moment exactement ils étaient devenus une de ces familles lambda qui prenait le temps de s'asseoir ensemble et de dîner en famille le dimanche. Au diable, ils ne savaient même pas à quel moment ils étaient devenus une famille.

Rachel, cinq ans, regardait son assiette, en faisant des cercles avec sa nourriture et sa fourchette, qu'elle avait rigoureusement choisie avec des petits monstres aux cheveux roses. Cuddy remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Rachel et poussa House du coude pour attirer son attention. Elle hocha la tête vers la petite fille assise en face de House (Cuddy n'avait jamais quitté sa place au bout de la table, pas même après qu'ils eurent tous trois emménagés dans une plus grande maison avec une plus grande salle à manger et une table différente).

House leva simplement les yeux vers elle avec un regard amusé alors qu'il haussait des épaules, ne sachant pas concrètement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Oui, Rachel avait fini par prendre l'habitude de s'épancher davantage auprès de House au cours des années, mais quand elle agissait bizarrement, House ne savait presque jamais comment réagir et laissait Cuddy s'occuper de la petite fille.

Il pouvait s'amuser avec elle, même vérifier ses devoirs, mais ça … hé bien, il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles il ne savait toujours pas répondre et se sentait toujours comme son ancien lui.

Cuddy roula simplement des yeux et se racla la gorge en espérant attirer l'attention de sa fille.

«Rachel, pourquoi tu ne manges pas. Tu adores les petites carottes.» Elle sourit alors que la petite fille levait son regard. Elle ne vit pas House rouler des yeux face à sa remarque sur les petites carottes. Ce n'était pas un fan des légumes.

«J'aime les carottes.» Elle lança à sa mère un regard comme si elle était folle.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?» Cuddy était confuse et un petit peu effrayée de ce qui se passait dans la petite tête de sa fille.

«Pourquoi, toi et papa, vous ne vous embrassez jamais ?»

House commença à mâcher avec empressement le morceau de poulet qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle répartie. Peut être qu'il pourrait réussir à s'éclipser sans qu'elles ne le remarquent.

Il essaya de se lever discrètement de sa chaise, mais bien sûr, la jambe de Cuddy s'entremêla sous la table avec la sienne, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Elle ne se retourna même pas vers lui pour lui lancer un regard furieux, il savait qu'elle l'avait déjà tué dans sa tête. C'en était trop pour lui.

Cuddy posa son couteau et sa fourchette et prit une grande inspiration.

«D'où sors-tu ça, chérie ?» Elle sourit et tendit le bras vers la main de Rachel sur la table.

«Les parents d'Allison s'embrasent toujours quand ils l'attendent devant l'école.» Elle fit légèrement la moue, détournant son regard de sa mère vers son père.

Aussitôt, House regarda Cuddy. Il était impatient d'entendre ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir répondre.

«Hé bien, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'embrasse jamais, c'est juste qu'on ne le fait pas devant tout le monde.»

«Mais pourquoi ?» Le petit gémissement de Rachel fit rire House.

«Hé bien ...» Cuddy lui donna un petit coup sous la table avec sa jambe droite espérant le voir intervenir, mais il lui sourit simplement. Ça l'amusait beaucoup de la voir gérer cette situation délicate.

«Embrassez-vous devant moi, maintenant !» Rachel frappa des mains d'excitation. «Allez, embrassez-vous !» Son petit sourire était trop mignon, Cuddy devait l'admettre.

House haussa simplement des sourcils vers sa moitié, demandant silencieusement s'ils allaient le faire ou non. Son haussement d'épaules et son sourire nerveux lui donnèrent la réponse. Hé bien, ça allait être bizarre. Elle était vraiment intransigeante quand il s'agissait de les voir s'embrasser, surtout sur son lieu de travail et quand Rachel était dans les parages. Ça allait être quelque chose.

House se pencha sur le côté et Cuddy en fit autant. On pouvait voir qu'elle était nerveuse, c'était presque comme leur tout premier baiser alors qu'ils étaient des adolescents qui n'avaient jamais embrassé qui que ce soit auparavant.

House la regarda, perplexe, croyant qu'elle allait changer d'avis à la dernière minute, en l'obligeant à l'embrasser sur la joue, mais alors qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'elle n'allait pas se désister.

Et alors que leurs lèvres se rencontraient dans un baiser tendre et agréable, il ne put s'empêcher de réaliser que c'était un des baisers les plus innocents qu'ils aient jamais partagé.

Il laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur les siennes un peu plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, mais ça n'eut pas l'air de la déranger.

Les gloussements de Rachel les interrompirent et ils revinrent dans leur position initiale en moins d'une seconde.

«C'était dégoûtant.» Les mains de Rachel recouvraient sa petite bouche pulpeuse alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de glousser.

Le rire de House se fit à peine entendre alors qu'il regardait le visage de Cuddy devenir tout rouge.

«C'est pour ça que tu devras attendre au moins jusqu'à tes trente ans avant de commencer à embrasser des garçons !» House pointa Rachel de sa fourchette et Cuddy leva les yeux sur lui, amusée.

«N'écoute pas ton père, ma chérie. Tu pourras embrasser des garçons quand tu penseras que ce sera le bon moment.»

«Les garçons c'est bête.» Elle se dit que sa mère était idiote.

«Je crois que quelqu'un vient juste de mériter un peu de glace pour le dessert !» House leva la main en direction de Rachel et, immédiatement, elle la lui tapa.

Cuddy soupira, complètement dépitée par ces deux-là, et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-elle seulement pris la peine d'essayer ?

* * *

><p><em>The song is Teenage dream, by Katy Perry<em>


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello ! Eh oui déjà une suite ! Je suis gentille hein :D Le chapitre suivant est déjà traduit donc vous l'aurez rapidement normalement. Je dit bien normalement._

_Un petit chapitre huddy comme on les aime avec leurs chamailleries !_**  
><strong>

_Solealuna: je ne avais même pas que la première phrase sortait de Katy Perry donc ça veut dire que je suis une bonne traductrice si tu l'as reconnu :D merci !  
><em>

_Tipi: ouais ça m'a paru bizarre aussi que ses parents ne s'embrasaient jamais ^^ mais comme il le dit quand ils se sont embrassés c'était un de leur baiser les plus chaste ^^ donc on imagine bien quand ils sont tout les deux xD House papa gâteau ! merci :)  
><em>

_Sagmig: merci :)  
><em>

_CoolMhouse: voir ses parents s'embrasser à cet age là ce n'est pas toujours plaisant ^^ merci à toi pour ton commentaire !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>An angel smile is what you sell, you promise me heaven then put me through hell<strong>

«Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ?» Cuddy laissa tomber son stylo sur les papiers qu'elle feuilletait. Chaque jour il venait la trouver dans son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas juste l'oublier un jour, ou une semaine, ou un mois ? D'ordinaire, elle gardait son calme et ne réagissait pas même quand il rentrait en trombe dans son bureau, mais ce ne fut pas le cas aujourd'hui.

«Je voulais juste vous rappelez qu'aujourd'hui c'était la Saint Valentin … et que vous êtes seule … et que vous travaillez tard.» Il était appuyé sur sa canne placée juste devant lui pour qu'il puisse se balancer négligemment d'avant en arrière. Son regard, à l'instant où il prononçait ces paroles, fut sans bornes. Il adorait tellement la faire tourner en bourrique.

«Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous.» Elle commença à se replonger dans ses papiers. C'était vraiment un con. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur pour elle de réaliser qu'elle passerait encore une autre fois la Saint Valentin seule dans son bureau.

Cependant, c'était son choix. Elle préférait travailler, s'occuper l'esprit, que d'être assise sur son canapé dans son salon, obligée de regarder ces films romantiques, si peu semblable à la réalité mais tellement addictifs, à la télévision.

House se laissa tomber sur le canapé pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas et continua à jouer avec sa canne. Quand elle cessa de lui prêter la moindre attention, il commença à siffler.

«House, je suis fatiguée et affamée, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?» Elle leva la tête et le questionna avec un sourire très, très forcé.

«Je veux beaucoup de choses, vous savez ». Un sourire en coin apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres. «Moins d'heures de consultation, plus de sexe, plus de Vicodin, plus d'heures de sommeil, moins d'idiots dans le monde ...»

«Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pouvoir vous aider.» Quand il s'agissait d'être sarcastique, elle avait apprit avec le meilleur.

«Ce n'est pas totalement vrai.» Il fit bouger ses sourcils.

«House, je ne vais pas coucher avec vous.» Signer des papiers lui apparût soudainement comme une activité palpitante !

«Encore une fois !» Ses yeux se fermèrent précipitamment face à son commentaire. La honte. «Vous n'allez pas coucher avec moi encore une fois. Ce serait plus exact.» Il souriait, oh il l'avait bien eu. «Et je parlais des heures de consultation.»

Elle rougit.

House 1, Cuddy 0 : le match était lancé.

«Puisque vous avez été si adorable, je crois que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous...» Elle leva le regard sur lui et tapa dans ses mains. «... comme vous donnez dix heures de consultations supplémentaires cette semaine.»

«Si j'accepte vos dix heures en plus, est-ce que vous accepteriez de coucher avec moi ?» Il agita ses sourcils une fois de plus.

«Non.»

«Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais avoir une call girl ?»

Elle hocha la tête en signe de dénégation.

«Le jour de la Saint Valentin c'est nul.» House fit la moue alors qu'il se levait du canapé et sortit, s'assurant de bien claquer la porte derrière lui.

Cuddy expira bruyamment et juste au moment où elle allait signer un autre papier, on frappa à la porte.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être maintenant ?

«Oui ?» Elle espéra que la personne ne remarquerait pas à quel point elle était ennuyée à cause du ton dans sa voix.

«Dr. Cuddy, il y a un paquet pour vous.» C'était son assistante. Pourquoi était-elle encore à l'hôpital ? Elle lui avait dit de partir il y avait plus d'une heure.

«Merci, Cindy, laissez le moi sur le bureau.» Cuddy sourit à la jeune femme et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air surprise lorsqu'elle posa le paquet sur son bureau. Elle n'avait rien commandé.

Elle attendit que la jeune femme s'éloigne avant de l'ouvrir et aussitôt que celle-ci fut sortie, un léger sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

C'était un café au lait écrémé de chez Starbucks, juste comme elle l'aimait et un bagel aux céréales entières. Elle les sortit du sac dans lequel ils se trouvaient et au fond de ce dernier elle trouva une surprise supplémentaire. Il y avait une ordonnance encore vierge, mais quelque chose était écrite sur le dos.

Elle déplia le papier et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil sur la porte pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait avant de laisser apparaître un large sourire sur son visage rougissant.

_«Le jour de la Saint Valentin c'est nul » _y était-il écrit dans le style de son employé le plus emmerdant.

Peut-être bien qu'elle n'était pas si seule ce jour-là après tout.

* * *

><p><em>Song: You give love a bad name, Bon Jovi.<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_Hi there ! Je suis désolé je voulais poster ce chapitre plus tôt mais j'ai oublié. oui je n'ai pas peur de le dire j'ai oublié complétement. Si je met trop de temps à poster un chapitre il faut pas hésiter à me le dire surtout si je vous ai dit que je l'avais déjà traduit ou écrit. J'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge c'est pas de ma faute. _

_Bref. Un chapitre huddy en fond avec un retour de Rachel pour notre grand plaisir. Si si ça vous fait plaisir._

_Solealuna: j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire ton pseudo :D je sais pas pourquoi la chaleur surement ;) merci beaucoup et voici la suite !_

_Tipi: j'adore ta voix quand tu dis "that's so cuuute" et ta bouche en forme de O :D c'est tout à fait le style de House de faire des trucs comme ça et c'est encore plus meugnooon ;) Merci ma biche ! (désolé j'ai regardé Louis De Funés hier soir ^^)_

_Sagmig: hehe ce chapitre montre bien la relation qu'ils entretiennent je trouve à travers les années c'est tout à fait eux ! Merci :)_

_coolMhouse: toi aussi je commence à avoir du mal avec ton pseudo :D Bien sur que House veut coucher avec elle ! Tout l'hôpital est au courant ;) Ah ouais ? hehe tu t'attendais à quoi ? un super collier en diamant ou un truc complétement inutile mais qui la ferait rire ? Merci en tout cas :)_

_Je remarque que c'est toujours les mêmes qui me laissent un petit mot après avoir lu et je vous remercie de votre 'assiduité' ;)_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sweet child of mine<strong>

«House, vous êtes sûr qu'elle est censée être là ?» déclara Forman d'un ton froid alors qu'il regardait la fille de neuf ans de son patron faire ses devoirs sur leur table consacrée aux 'différentiels'.

House était en train de chercher un petit livre dans son bureau et faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu son employé.

«Vous savez que je peux vous entendre, même si papa fait semblant de ne pas pouvoir.» Rachel sourit en coin sans lever les yeux de ses devoirs. Elle faisait ses maths et pour une raison assez inexplicablement, c'était sa matière favorite. Cependant elle finissait toujours par trouver un livre d'anatomie basique traînant négligemment sur la table au moins une fois par semaine. Un de ses parents cherchait surement à ce qu'elle change ses intérêts. Et puisque son père trouvait toujours une raison pour l'emmener sur son lieu de travail, elle avait idée un peu plus précise de quel parent il pouvait s'agir.

Foreman sourit nerveusement. Il était un peu intimidé par l'enfant assis en face de lui. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants, il n'aimait simplement pas celui de House et Cuddy. Cette fille avait surement été élevée à bonne école pour savoir comment provoquer toute sorte de tourments quand elle était dans les parages. Et la voir arborer un sourire en coin qui ressemblait tellement à celui de son père (les mimiques n'ont rien avoir avec à la génétique, bien sûr), il craignait que quelque chose se trame à ses dépends.

Le reste de l'équipe ne semblait pas être dérangé par la présence de Rachel. Thirteen pensait en fait que c'était amusant qu'elle soit là, elle finissait toujours par parler à la petite fille de quelque chose, et Chase semblait comme toujours être plus préoccupé par sa chevelure que par le fait qu'ils aient un invité.

«Elle est malade, elle ne peut pas aller à l'école.» House revenait du bureau attenant s'appuyant lourdement sur sa canne, son équilibre perturbé à cause du gros livre qu'il portait. Il espérait y trouver un indice autrement il risquait de le jeter par la fenêtre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à envoyer un de ses larbins chercher le livre? Hm.

«Et vous avez pensé que l'emmener ici serait le meilleur choix ?» Foreman haussa les sourcils espérant une réponse.

«Si vous n'avez pas remarqué, c'est un hôpital, c'est donc l'endroit le plus indiqué pour une personne malade.» House ouvrit brusquement le livre et commença à rechercher quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner un indice. Il était habitué à l'attitude de Foreman. Peut-être qu'il pouvait y faire quelque chose … Il ferait mieux de parler à Rachel, la petite fille pouvait manigancer toute sorte de bêtises à tout moment.

«Ça pourrait être une leucémie.» Chase laissa retomber sa main de sa joue, après s'en être servi depuis quelques minutes comme de support pour sa tête

«Le nombre de globules blancs n'est pas assez bas. Est-ce qu'on est au moins certain que c'est une maladie du sang ?» Le jeune docteur se retourna vers House, attendant une réponse.

«Est-ce qu'on va simplement continuer à ignorer le fait qu'il y a un gosse dans la pièce ?» Foreman était en effet consistant dans son effort.

«Papa, est-ce que le monsieur sait faire autre chose que se plaindre ?» Rachel ferma son cahier de notes et battit des paupières en direction de Foreman, qui roula des yeux en retour. Pour une enfant qui était en CM1, elle avait un comportement surprenant. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Avoir de tels parents aurait cet effet sur n'importe quel enfant.

«Et pourquoi pas une immunodéficience semblable à un cancer ? Ça pourrait provoquer le sang … retrouvé au niveau des reins ?» Thirteen leva son stylo et se cala dans sa chaise.

«Lupus,» annonça Chase avec monotonie, sa réponse en grande partie sarcastique. Ils étaient penchés sur ce cas depuis des jours. Encore heureux que l'état du patient n'empirait pas.

«Ce n'est jamais un lupus,» déclarèrent House et Rachel à l'unisson, faisant éclater de rire Rachel.

«Rachel, tu pourrais aller me chercher un café ?» Foreman se racla la gorge et essaya de lui sourire. Son rire s'arrêta et fut remplacé par un regard sévère.

Elle se tourna vers House qui haussa simplement des épaules en réponse. _«Crétin» _articula silencieusement Rachel, faisant rire House.

«Dr Cuddy !» La voix de Foreman était emplie de joie du fait de voir de voir arriver la femme de son patron. Il espérait qu'elle mette fin à sa misère.

Personne ne se tourna vers la doyenne sauf Rachel. Elle afficha un large sourire en direction de sa mère alors que celle-ci s'avançait vers elle.

«Ça va mieux ma chérie ?»

La joie que Foreman avait ressentie à la vue de sa patronne se dissipa rapidement. Il semblait qu'il allait devoir passer la journée avec Rachel.

«C'est qu'un rhume.» La réponse de la petite fille de neuf ans fit ouvrir en grand les yeux de House. Il se leva de sa chaise aussi vite qu'il le put et quitta le bureau, sans dire un mot. Une de ses habitudes à laquelle tout le monde s'était habitué.

Tout le monde autour de la table savait que House venait d'avoir une illumination et tous soupirèrent de soulagement – sauf Foreman.

Cuddy tapa l'épaule de sa fille pour montrer son approbation.

«Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on t'amène plus souvent,» ria-t-elle.

Foreman laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré.

* * *

><p><em>The song is Sweet Child of Mine<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_Hello sick people ! :D_

_Désolé du retard mais c'est les vacances pour tout le monde :D J'avais pas réalisé que ça venait plus de deux semaines que je n'avais pas posté de suite à cette fic. Le mal est réparé donc vous pouvez ranger vos haches et sarbacanes._

_Tipi: mon cachalot j'ai rien compris à ton histoire de CBO mais je t'aime pas quand même :D J'adore le fait que tu vois Rachel comme un pion ^^ sinon merci beaucoup morue adorée ;)_

_Laura: bien sur qu'il y a une suite. Il reste encore en gros 10 drabbles. de quoi se mettre sous la dent quoi ;) Merci !_

_Sole: (désolé je donne des pseudos au pseudo :D) Merci :)_

_Sagmig: ouais ils ont pas les mêmes mais on pourrait s'y tromper :) Merci !_

_CM: Tous commentaires est le bienvenue même en retard :) De toute façon je crois que c'est réciproque elle ne l'aime pas non plus mais de toute façon qui aime Foreman ? Ton nom n'est pas compliqué mais long à écrire (oui je suis une feignasse :D) Merci !_

_Donc voici la suite. Une suite toute mimi vous verrez. Pour me faire pardonnez me temps d'attente je vous posterai peut être un autre drabble ce soir parce que le prochain chapitre et vraiment tout tout petit. et on dit merci en sortant :D_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>In another life I would be your girl 4<strong>

«Rappelle-moi encore comment tu as réussi à m'entraîner là dedans ?» House jeta un coup d'œil à Cuddy, n'étant pas capable de la regarder. C'était tellement dur de se concentrer sur la route quand elle était assise à côté de lui. C'était même encore plus dur sachant qu'elle essayait de trouver une chanson « décente » à la radio. Évidement, elle finit par faire le tour de toutes les stations, ne s'arrêtant pas sur aucune chanson particulière. Il mourait d'envie de lui donner une tape sur la main pour l'éloigner de ce foutu bouton.

«J'ai utilisé l'argument 'je porte ton enfant'.» Dit-elle d'un ton détaché, en appuyant sur le bouton une fois de plus.

«Non je ne vois toujours pas» il secoua la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait devoir encore subir parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Bien sûr, il pouvait la faire tourner en bourrique et la taquiner, mais à la fin, il finissait toujours, toujours par craquer et faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ou, se sentir tellement mal au point de finalement faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il ne voulait simplement pas l'admettre, à personne. Elle était assez intelligente pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en permanence, même si elle ne s'en privait pas à l'occasion.

«En fait, je suis plutôt surprise aussi ...» On pouvait deviner à la manière qu'elle lui parlait, qu'elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et était plus concentrée à chercher une chanson qu'elle aimait bien. Et qu'il aimait bien aussi. Même si elle faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attention à son opinion sur la musique qu'elle écoutait, elle changeait toujours rapidement de chanson quand il lui lançait un regard style 'tu te fous de moi'.

«... je crois que ma grossesse t'as adouci.» Ajouta-t-elle. Il aurait attendu d'elle qu'elle affiche un sourire en coin ou quelque chose du même genre, mais elle ne le fit pas.

«C'est pas vrai !» Il était vexé, il n'avait pas changé et était resté le même. Excepté le fait qu'il s'était installé avec la femme qui pouvait bouleverser sa vie et qui attendait leur premier enfant. Leur enfant, se corrigea-t-il mentalement. Il n'allait pas commencer à penser à sa descendance au pluriel. Un était bien assez. C'était inattendu de toute façon.

En fait, ça l'amusait de voir qu'il n'était finalement pas parti en courant au moment où il avait compris qu'elle était enceinte. Evidement, il avait été le premier à comprendre qu'il l'avait mise en cloque, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait s'attendre d'un diagnosticien hors pair comme lui.

Et maintenant, cinq mois plus tard, il était au volant d'une voiture, alors qu'elle était assise du côté passager à côté de lui en direction de chez ses parents.

Peut-être bien qu'elle avait raison. Peut-être que la grossesse l'avait adouci.

Il grimaça rien que d'y penser.

Cinq mois et déjà il avait cédé pour l'emmener dans un autre état au loin et supporter ses parents pendant deux jours. Seulement un jour et demi s'il avait un peu de chance se reprit-il immédiatement.

«Oh, j'adore celle là !» Cuddy tapa des mains alors que le refrain de _'Girls just wanna have fun'_ résonnait dans la voiture. «Ca me rappelle des souvenirs,» elle sourit, satisfaite, alors qu'elle tentait de suivre le rythme la chanson. Elle oubliait quelques mots donc c'était marrant de la voir essayer de suivre les paroles.

House afficha un sourire en coin, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas lui jeter des coups d'œil aussi fréquemment. La sécurité avant tout.

Oui, ça lui avait vraiment traversé l'esprit. C'était une bonne chose que personne ne savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête, enfin, presque personne. Bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée la plupart du temps.

«C'est le moment flash back de 'party pants' ?»

Elle haussa simplement les sourcils en sa direction.

«Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler.» Cependant son sourire la trahissait, elle savait parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler. Et à la vue des choses, elle avait honte.

«L'université ... les beuveries.»

«Hey !» Son ton était menaçant. «On a été dans la même université pendant un mois, tu ne sais rien.»

«Oh, oh, oh, mais tu as tout faux.» Il gloussa. «J'ai mes sources et ils sont tous d'accord sur un point – on t'a bien donné ce surnom pour une raison.»

Elle ne dit rien après ça et il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle une fois de plus. Un mélange d'inquiétude et de confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur son ventre.

«Elle ou il ne devra jamais le savoir.» Elle tendit son index vers le bouton de la radio une fois de plus, mais House lui donna une tape sur la main pour l'éloigner avant qu'elle puisse changer de chanson.

«Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?» Il reposa sa main sur le volant et bougea légèrement sur son siège, elle était un peu contrariée.

«Parfois, les filles veulent juste s'amuser.» Il haussa les épaules.

«Tu es un garçon.»

«Tais toi.»

«C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?» Il savait qu'elle souriait sans même prendre la peine de la regarder.

«Attends que le gosse sorte de là et tu verras.»

«Tu n'oserais pas !» Lui dit-elle ironiquement.

«Essaie un peu pour voir.»

Il pouvait la voir s'enfoncer dans son siège pour masquer sa défaite du coin de l'œil.

«'Party pants'.» Grogna-t-il.

«Tu sais, tout à coup, l'idée m'est venue qu'on pourrait rester _trois_ jours avec tes parents, au lieu de deux.»

«Hé bien, tu …» Commença-t-il. «Tu ...» Il essayait vraiment ... «Très bien !» Il avait la gorge légèrement serrée.

«Ca t'a pas adouci, mon cul.» Elle se pencha vers lui, dans un pénible effort, du à la ceinture et son imposant bas-ventre, pour poser un léger baiser sur sa joue.

* * *

><p><em>Song is The one that got away, again. Katy Perry, you know the drill<em>


	22. Chapter 22

_Re ! Chose promis chose due ! Voici le chapitre suivant. Comme je l'avais dit il est très court mais sympathique._

_WARNING: Alors je vous préviens c'est une conversation par texto. Alors je n'écris jamais en texto ou en abrégé quand j'envoie des messages, toujours les mots bien écrit et conjugués. Tout ça pour dire que le texte qui suit et en abrégé, du moins pour la partie de House,donc je m'excuse pour mon ignorance et pour ceux qui ne comprendront pas mes abréviations ou autre. Si y a des mots qui sont pas compréhensible dites le moi s'il vous plait et je rectifierai ça._

_Luna: je cherchais pas un surnom mais plutôt un pseudo plus petit ^^ pour une fois j'ai été rapide ! Merci :)  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stop telephoning me, I'm busy<strong>

K'est ce ke tu portes ?

_House je suis en réunion._

Et alors ? Ca ne ta jms empêché avt ;)

_Ce n'est pas du tout professionnel de m'envoyer des sms au boulot._

Pkoi tu me réponds als ? Haha :D

_C'est toi qui as commencé !_

Ta répondu ! Si c t si important ke ça tu ne regarderais même pas ton portable.

_C'est parce que c'est la dix-huitième fois que tu m'envoies le même sms ! Je ne peux sentir autant de vibration dans ma poche sans devenir folle. Et C'EST important._

Ta vraimt conté ! LOL Attend pr la vibration ke tu va sentir passé 1 fois que tu sortiras 2 la réunion :)

_Tu es un petit ami horrible. Et maintenant arrête de m'envoyer des messages, ou sinon !_

Si c 1 réunion si importante pkoi tu regardes par la fenêtre tt le tmps ? :O

_TU M'ESPIONNES ?_

LOL tu é en colère ? Je voulais juste prouvé ce ke j'avance ! :D

_TRES BIEN !_

_._

_._

_._

Alors ?

_._

_._

_._

_Viens voir ce que je porte dans cinq minutes. Le bureau de Crows est vide. Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse une pause._

* * *

><p><em>The song to this one is 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga and Beyonce.<em>


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello, hello :D *essaye de se faire la plus discrète possible avec son sourire d'ange*_

_Wow pas d'udapte depuis le moi __d'août ça c'est du record ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ce retard mais bon honnêtement je n'ai pas DU TOUT le temps de traduire en ce moment. Et d'ailleurs ça me manque un peu. J'essaye de trouver du temps pour finir le prochain chapitre d'Alphabet Smut mais ce n'est pas facile. Enfin bref je ne vais pas vous balancer les excuses banales et habituelles de 'je suis trop surbooké en ce moment' mais c'est vrai. Donc j'ai prit quelques petites minutes de mon temps ô combien précieux pour vous poster ce chapitre depuis la bibliothèque de la fac._

_Tipi boum boum: (sorti tout seul celui là xD) oui sans toi je en suis rien et si tu ne m'avais pas aidé ce chapitre n'aurait jamais vu le jour :D Thx xxx_

_CoolMhouse: haha l'écriture sms c'est trop galère mais c'est vrai que je m'y suis pas vraiment penché dessus non plus. J'ai un peu de notion parce que ma mère s'y est mise -_- Je suis contente de voir que certains résiste ^^ J'avoue que le chapitre rendez mieux en anglais, ça piquait moins les yeux comme tu dis ^^, mais bon c'est le jeu de la trad et du coup y avait certains mots que je ne pouvais pas simplifié en français mais qui l'était en anglais. Toute une histoire ^^ Merci :)_

_Clemence: merci beaucoup et contente que ça te plaise :)_

_Djnoe: merci ! Les prochains chapitres arrivent doucement (même très doucement) mais surement :)_

_LadyBisounours: moi aussi celui où ils ramènent le bébé chez eux est un de mes préférés ^^ je l'adore ! Merci :)_

_Place au chapitre ! Il est pas très long mais je suis déjà en train de traduire le prochain et il fait parti de mes préférés et je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Mais pour l'instant place à la rigolade._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Don't worry about a thing<strong>

«Oh mon dieu.» L'expression de Wilson ne ressemblait en rien à du plaisir. Il savait que ce qu'ils faisaient était en grande partie immoral pour de multiples raisons. Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire. Cette situation était tellement jouissive.

«Chuuuuuut !» Le fit taire d'un ton taquin son amie et doyenne de l'hôpital avec qui il travaillait. Ou bien était-elle sérieuse ? Il ne pouvait pas trancher. «Il pourrait nous trouver dans cet état.» Elle se pencha légèrement, comme si elle essayait de se cacher de quelqu'un.

Wilson commença à rire comme un idiot et Cuddy posa rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle le fit cependant un peu trop rapidement ses mains finirent par glisser le long de son visage au lieu de rester sur sa bouche. Tout deux commencèrent à s'esclaffer sans pouvoir se contrôler.

«C'est bon,» réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires, «j'ai fermé la porte à clé.»

«Il a ses méthodes. Il est siiiiiiiiii intelligent.» Cuddy leva son index pour essayer de prouver quelque chose, mais ce qu'elle voulait prouver, elle n'en avait elle-même pas la moindre idée. « Tu sais, il va nous tuer s'il nous trouve.» Tout à coup il était sérieux.

«Oui.» L'expression de son visage passa du ridicule à la terreur.

«On devrait faire ça plus souvent.» Wilson leva les yeux au plafond et sans aucune raison la petite craquelure dans la peinture commença à l'amuser.

«Et par terre ! Je ne savais pas que ça allait être si bon.» Elle ne fixait rien de particulier.

«Je peux totalement comprendre House maintenant.» Wilson éclata de rire une fois de plus. «Ne lui dit surtout pas que j'ai dit ça.»

Maintenant c'était à son tour de rire.

«Patate.» Annonça-t-elle subitement.

«Quoi ?» Il la regarda, incrédule, mais il continuait toujours de rire.

«Je dois aller chercher mes vêtements au pressing.» Elle laissa tomber son visage dans ses mains. «Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?»

«Tu …» Wilson ria une fois de plus. «Tu as oublié … tu as oublié d'aller chercher tes vêtements au pressing.» Il ria encore plus fort.

«Hitchcock !» L'affiche qui était accrochée sur le mur de son bureau semblait être digne de son attention.

«Et si ma patronne venait à l'apprendre ?» Wilson se leva d'un bon.

«Oh mon dieu !» Les gloussements de Cuddy commencèrent à remplir la pièce. «Je suis votre patronne !»

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais ce genre de fille.» Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les jambes croisées.

«Je suis pleine de surpriiiiiiiiiises, tu sais Wilson.» Ses mains retombèrent au dessus de sa tête. «Whacka whacka Eh ! Eh !»

«Bande d'idiots !» Ils n'avaient pas entendu la porte qui menait au balcon s'ouvrir, mais ils l'entendirent immédiatement quand il se mit à leur crier dessus. «On ne me vole pas et on ne s'en tire pas aussi facilement avec moi !» Le diagnosticien contourna le bureau de Wilson pour les trouver à genoux, le dos bien droit lui faisant face alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

«Rendez le moi. Tout de suite.» Il tendit la main, Wilson mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit le petit sac dont son ami parlait pour le lui remettre.

House leva le sac transparent et le fixa du regard, incrédule. «Oh, tu as pris une sacrée bise.» Il tambourina sa canne contre le sol et on pouvait deviner à son expression qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

«Je vais me racheter.» Wilson essaya avec toute sa volonté de rester sérieux. «Est-ce que tu, est-ce que tu aimerais des toasts ?» Et il échoua.

House se frotta simplement le visage, frustré. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient deviné où il planquait sa came.

«Patate !» S'exclama Cuddy une fois de plus ce qui fit partir Wilson dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

House sourit, amusé. «Et c'est ainsi que je viens d'échapper à un mois entier d'heure de consultations.»

Cuddy se jeta en arrière sur le sol et rejoignit Wilson dans son fou rire. House leva le sourcil gauche. «Ce sera deux mois finalement.» lâcha-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Song: 3 little birds, Bob Marley<em>


	24. Chapter 24

_Hello ! C'est encore moi :D J'ai commencé à traduire ce chapitre il y a deux jours et j'ai pas pu m'arrêter :) C'est un de mes chapitre préférés et j'espère qu'il vous __plaira autant qu'à moi. Il n'a rien avoir avec le précédent et est plus dans le drama (mais pas trop quand même). _

_Ah et ce matin une envie soudaine m'est venue d'écrire :D Du coup j'ai avancé AS (un recto en plus yeah :D) J'ai bientôt une semaine de vacance donc j'essaierai de terminer mon chapitre d'Alphabet Smut. Mais bon je promet rien parce que moi même je ne sais pas. _

_Solealuna: hehe il faisait bien appel au rire. Au fou rire je sais pas mais au rire surement :) Merci beaucoup !_

_Tipi bam bam: haha merci du soutient et j'accepte ton bisous volontiers :D Je crois que mes vannes même chez Carambar ils en voudront pas xD (oui je m'auto vanne mais je connais la valeur de mon humour ravageur). Tu peux pas être vulgaire sur ce site il met des petits astérisque (j'ai écrit F*ck sur une de tes review et je me suis rendu compte que ça n'a pas marché ^^). Hehe comme tu dis ça vaut le jus xD J'imagine trop les deux totalement bourrés xD Promis j'essaierai de trouver du temps pour avancer mais faut bien que je m'habitue aux coutumes anglaises :D (love ta vanne xD). A tanto xxx_

_Profitez bien de ce chapitre parce que je ne sais pas quand je republierai quelque chose. Vite __j'espère et en priant pour que ce soit un chapitre d'AS pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Oui parce que je vous prépare du lourd :p _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span>In another life 5<span>

Cuddy se réveilla, simplement pour réaliser que c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu'elle était toute seule dans le lit, c'était surement pour ça qu'elle s'était réveillée pour commencer. Ses pupilles s'ajustaient au noir alors qu'elle essayait de voir qu'elle heure il était. Le réveil indiquait 3:37 du matin.

D'après lui, il ne lui restait que quelques heures de sommeil. Elle avait eut du mal à s'endormir parce que ça devenait plus dur pour elle de s'adapter chaque jour à son ventre grandissant.

Elle pensait déjà ressembler à une baleine et elle était enceinte que de six mois. Elle avait peur de penser à quoi elle ressemblerait dans trois mois.

Cependant, à ce moment là, ce n'était pas sa plus grande crainte. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien être parti le père de son enfant. Elle pensait avoir entendu des bruits de pas dans le salon et décida d'y aller.

Ses chaussons étaient à côté du lit et elle ne mit pas longtemps pour les enfiler et se diriger vers le salon.

Elle se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise dans leur nouvelle maison, mais elle commençait doucement à l'apprécier. Elle avait vécut toute seule pendant trop longtemps, mais là, ce n'était plus le cas. Même quand elle avait commencé à vivre avec House, quand il avait emménagé chez elle (cependant, il ne l'avait jamais avoué, si on lui posait la question il disait toujours qu'il avait simplement passé trop de temps chez elle), elle ne s'était jamais sentit si mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant, en sachant qu'il y allait avoir une autre personne avec eux, une petite personne qui allait probablement s'emparer de la maison et le plus important, faire tourner leur monde autour de lui ou d'elle, le sentiment était différent. Evidement, c'était normal pour un futur parent de ressentir ça, elle en était sure.

La maison était de plain pied et elle comprenait quatre chambres, une chambre d'ami, un salon et une grande cuisine (laquelle, elle déclara, être inutile car elle n'aimait pas cuisiner, mais House lui avait prouvait le contraire à de nombreuses occasions, en préparant des repas surprise). Elle comprenait aussi une jolie salle à manger et un magnifique patio à l'extérieur et assez de place dans l'arrière-cour pour une piscine, qu'elle espérait avoir construite avant la naissance du bébé.

Elle mit de bonnes minutes pour trouver son chemin dans le salon dans le noir. Elle ne savait toujours pas où se trouvaient précisément les interrupteurs et puisqu'elle pensait que passer plus de temps à essayer de les trouver allait la mener nulle part, elle ne s'en donna pas la peine.

Ce qu'elle aperçut quant elle entra dans le salon, lui serra l'estomac.

House essayait de marcher à travers la pièce sans sa canne et son visage n'émanait que de la douleur à l'état brut.

«Tu es fou ou quoi ?» Elle survola pratiquement la pièce alors qu'elle le vit sur le point de tomber. Elle arriva à ses côtés à ce moment là et il s'accrocha à son épaule pour se soutenir.

Il hocha la tête sans plus de cérémonie, un geste que Cuddy avait appris à reconnaître comme sa façon de dire 'Merci'.

Elle voulait tellement lui crier dessus, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire parce qu'elle savait qu'il souffrait beaucoup.

Il avait commencé à réduire sa consommation de Vicodin depuis quatre mois. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec ça. Ca lui prit deux bon mois pour lui dire ce qu'il faisait, mais seulement parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il ne demandait pas de prescription si souvent que ça et elle avait décidé de lui demander en face ce qu'il se passait.

Apparemment, il ne lui disait pas tout.

«Va te coucher,» lui ordonna t il, en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

«Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe bordel.» Elle était tellement en colère contre lui.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Surement, qu'il espérait qu'elle saisisse l'allusion et parte, mais, aussi têtue qu'elle était, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

Elle se racla la gorge. «Alors …» Elle le guidait.

Il attrapa sa canne, se leva et quitta la pièce.

Elle baissa la tête tout en expirant.

La plupart du temps tout allait bien entre eux. Bien dans leur propre définition, mais ça allait. Puis, il y avait des fois, des moments où tout semblait si extraordinaire comme si le monde autour d'eux s'était arrêté. Des moments qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et des moments qu'elle espérait voir se reproduire encore et encore quand leur enfant naitra.

Et puis, il y avait des fois, des moments comme ça, où elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire de lui.

Des moments où elle était tellement en colère contre lui, des moments où elle commencerait presque à douter de leur relation.

Mais bien qu'elle détestait ces moments là, elle l'aimait bien plus et c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée à le suivre, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il était parti dans le garage et il était sur le point de monter dans la voiture, quand elle le trouva. Elle se précipita vers le devant de la voiture pour l'empêcher de partir, puisque il ne lui roulerait jamais dessus. (Pas pendant qu'elle était enceinte en tout cas).

«Sors de la voiture et parle moi.» Commença t elle à crier quand il alluma le véhicule. Il avait démarré la voiture dans le seul but de l'emmerder et d'étouffer ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Mais, il pouvait toujours l'entendre.

«Tu ne peux pas te faire ça, tu souffres trop, ça te mènera nulle part !» Elle continuait de crier, pendant qu'il tentait d'éviter son regard.

«Ton corps a besoin de s'adapter à la baisse de consommation de Vicodin, tu ne peux pas non plus lui en demander trop quand tu le fais travailler ! Ca prend du temps, House.» Cuddy aperçut son expression changer, et ça la fit tressauter légèrement.

Il arrêta le moteur et sortit de la voiture, en claquant la portière. Elle était contente qu'ils avaient fait insonorisé toute la maison, parce que autrement, ils auraient eut de nombreux problèmes avec les voisins.

Elle croyait qu'il allait essayer de s'enfuir une fois de plus, mais elle se trompait.

Il s'approcha d'elle, pour lui faire face.

«Du temps ?» Se moqua t'il. «Combien de temps ?»

Il l'avait prit par surprise, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

«Tout le temps que tu veux.» Elle haussa des épaules. Il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il devait prendre les choses petit à petit.

«Essaye trois mois !» Elle n'était pas certaine s'il était en train de crier ou non, mais ce qu'il venait de dire lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand.

«House … je,»

«Non, Cuddy. Ne dis rien.» Il respirait bruyamment.

«Regarde moi.» Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, même si il essaya de la retirer. «Regarde moi, Greg.»

Finalement, il céda et son regard croisa le sien.

«Cet enfant … cet enfant va t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Il ou elle s'enfichera si tu marches avec une canne.»

«Mais moi je ne m'enfiche pas. Qu'est … qu'est ce qui se passera quand il voudra jouer au football, ou si elle veut que j'aille skier avec elle … je ne serai pas capable de faire la moitié des choses normales que les pères font.»

Ses paroles firent rire Cuddy sans réserve. Mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi, et était confus.

«Tu es loin d'être normal, tu dis que je ne suis pas du tout normal, et, je suis quasiment sure que quand tu fais le rapprochement, cet enfant ne fera pas parti du côté des 'normaux' non plus.» Son sourire le rassura.

«Loin de là aussi, mais …»

«Cet enfant t'aime déjà. Peut être que tu ne peux pas le voir, mais … quand tu es près de moi, quand on discute tous les deux, il commence à donner des coups de pieds. Tu sais je te fais toujours sentir ces coups de pieds, il y a une raison pour qu'il réponde à ta présence. Il ou elle t'aime. Ne doute jamais de ça.» Ses mains erraient sur les côtés de son visage.

A ses mots, il avait envie de l'embrasser, si fort.

Il était là, complétement bousillé, effrayé et brisé, et elle était debout près de lui, en train de lui dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter, pour mériter tout ce qu'il recevait.

Il voulait l'embrasser.

Il posa ses mains sur le creux de son dos et la rapprocha vers lui, refermant la distance entre eux et mit tout son amour dans le baiser alors que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

C'était un connard et elle ne méritait rien de moins que d'être rappelé à quel point il l'aimait et appréciait sa présence.

«Merci.» Murmura t il contre ses lèvres alors qu'ils se séparaient. Il sentit les petits coups de pieds qu'elle parlait et un léger sourire apparut sur son visage. Les lèvres de Cuddy ne tarda pas à faire de même.

«Je t'en prie. Toujours.»

* * *

><p><em>Song: Katy Perry, The one that got away<em>


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello everyone :) _

_Je ne poste pas beaucoup en ce moment mais je suis en vacances jusqu'à fin janvier maintenant donc j'aurai plus le temps de continuer cette fic et pondre la suite de Alphabet Smut. Promis. Même si j'ai de moins en moins de __feed-back *sifflote l'air de rien*. Bref il se peut que je poste le prochain chapitre assez rapidement avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. _

_Tipi: je te donne ma joue volontiers et même plus si si tu insistes :p Je crois que j'ai réussis à bien m'intégrer même avec mon niveau de vanne à 2 balles :D Merci pour ta review sperm whale xoxo _

_Solealuna: merci beaucoup :)_

_Sweetydu972: merci :) J'ai une petite question pour toi: es tu Sweety sur SS ? je me suis toujours posé la question. Et au passage j'adore tes fanvideos sur House ! Avec une préférence pour House death et celle sur la chanson C'est Chelou m'a bien fait marrer xD _

_CoolMhouse: de rien c'est gentil merci :) _

_Meuh: tu as rempli ma boite mail avec toutes tes reviews ! Merci du fond du coeur ma morue :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire tous ça :) Pour le 'toujours' de la fin j'ai hésité à le mettre et à le traduire parce que je trouvais que ça faisais bizarre et que ça ne se disait pas en français mais finalement je crois que j'ai bien fait ^^ Merci beaucoup ma morue tu me redonnes l'envie d'écrire (et pas que de traduire). xoxoxo_

_LadyBisounours: contente que ce chapitre t'es plus :) Merci. Et pour le chapitre 24: Wilson et Cuddy étaient stone :D Ce qui devrait franchement drôle à voir :p_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span>I've been drinking too much<span>

«Bonjour.» Rachel s'assit dans un bruit sourd sur sa chaise alors qu'elle disait bonjour à sa famille, enfin une partie de sa famille. Elle espérait secrètement qu'ils allaient être juste trois pour le petit déjeuner. Sa mère cherchait quelque chose dans le frigo et son frère se bâfrait de Resse's au lait. On aurait dit qu'il jouait de la batterie au lieu de manger des céréales – vu le bruit qu'il faisait, elle voulait lui jeter quelque chose dessus pour l'arrêter. Cependant, elle pouvait à peine lever une cuillère, encore moins lui balancer quelque chose dessus.

Et sa mère ! Qu'est ce qu'elle essayait de trouver dans le frigo ? Le monde passionnant de l'ancienne pub Coca Cola ?

«B'jour.» L'adolescent de douze ans qui portait un tee shirt 'je suis génial mais attendez de voir mon père' essayait de parler la bouche pleine ce qui obligea sa mère à le rappeler à l'ordre, «Tes manières», mais elle ne s'éloigna pas du frigo pour autant.

«Maman, pourrais tu fermer ce frigo à la fin ?» Rachel essayait de faire semblant d'être concernée par la glace qui fondait dans le frigo, mais c'était loin d'être la vérité.

«J'essaye de trouver de la sauce césar, ton père m'a juré qu'il en restait.» Rachel savait que sa mère était en train de rouler des yeux au son de sa voix. C'était la sauce préférée de son père et ils leur en restaient pratiquement jamais parce qu'il en mangeait de façon excessive.

«On dirait qu'il a encore tord.» Elle se retourna après avoir enfin fermée le frigo et alors que la porte du frigo était revenue à sa place, Rachel aurait pu jurer qu'on aurait dit qu'ils avaient été projetés.

«C'est pas vrai !»

L'adolescente laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'elle redoutait le fait que son père n'avait pas décidé de faire la grasse matinée, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire chaque samedi normal. Sauf que, ce n'était pas un samedi normal et elle état certaine qu'il allait le lui rappeler pendant looooongtemps.

«Comment tu fais pour toujours arriver au bon moment pour me contredire ?» Maman arbora un de ses sourires réservés spécialement pour papa alors qu'il se penchait pour un rapide baiser. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de bizarre à voir, mais elle ne s'habituera jamais. Il y avait juste quelque chose de bizarre de voir ses parents dans leur intimité et les enfants qui ne voulaient pas tout savoir à propos de ça.

«Tu n'as pas vu le tee-shirt de Nate ? Je suis génial, et il reste de la sauce césar, continue de chercher.» Il boita à travers la cuisine jusqu'aux côtés de son frère pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux et fourrer sa main dans la boite de céréales. Il s'assura que les bruits croustillants qu'il faisait tout en faisant apparaître les boules de couleur crème et marron étaient emmerdants au plus haut point.

«Papa, allez, tu n'aimes même pas les Reeses' au lait.» Gémit Nate tout en regardant son père manger bruyamment ses céréales préférées.

«Qu'est ce que tu en dit, Rachel, je devrais m'arrêter ?» Il leva la boite et commença à la secouer.

«House il ne reste pas de sauce césar, si tu en veux, tu vas à l'épicerie et tu vas t'en chercher.»

«S'il y en avait pas, mais il y en a, Cuddy.» Il se tourna sur le côté, souriant à sa femme. «Rachel pourrait aller en chercher, si seulement elle n'avait pas tellement la gueule de bois pour conduire.»

Rachel lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi devait il mêler maman à tous ça ? Parce que c'était normal pour lui, voilà pourquoi.

«Tu as quoi ?» Cuddy arriva pratiquement en furie vers la table où les trois d'entre eux étaient installés, les mains sur les hanches et un regard froid.

Nate commença à glousser légèrement, voir sa sœur avoir des ennuis étant si amusant pour lui pour ne pas réagir, mais dès que sa mère lui envoya un regard furieux, il s'arrêta rapidement.

«A quatre heure du matin j'ai trouvé notre chère fille de seize ans en train de ramper dans l'entrée, laissant derrière elle ses talons par la même occasion.» House fit la course avec Nate pour prendre le verre de jus d'orange que Nate s'était servi avant que House n'entre dans la cuisine et gagna, laissant Nate rouler des yeux et prendre une autre cuillerée de céréale.

«Papa, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé !» Elle essayait de se défendre elle même, mais elle savait que ça ne servait à rien.

«Tu as raison.» House regarda Cuddy et Rachel souffla de soulagement, un peu trop tôt. «Tu rampais aussi dans le salon, en disant que tu avais perdu tes lentilles.»

«Quelles lentilles ?» Se pressa de demander Nate, mais l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur lui donna la réponse. «Oh !» Mon dieu, elle était morte.

«Tu as seize ans ! Pourquoi diable penserais tu à l'alcool ? Et qu'importe où tu étais, et quiconque t'ait donné ce verre, CES VERRES, tu n'es pas censée aller là bas ou être amie avec eux. ET DES TALONS ?» Cuddy était furieuse.

«Hé ben, grandir avec papa et toi m'a surement affecté quelque part, non ?» Rachel afficha un sourire en coin, essayant de faire une blague, mais ça ne plut pas du tout à sa mère.

«Tu es punie pour le reste de ta vie !» Quand la doyenne se mettait en colère, elle se mettait vraiment en colère.

House se pencha vers Nate, «ce qui veut dire pour très, très longtemps.» Ce n'était pas seulement adressé à Nate, évidement.

Il devait donner une leçon à sa fille.

Oui, il avait un peu trop profité de l'alcool quand il n'avait pas encore des personnes à se soucier autour de lui et deux enfants à s'occuper, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait aller à 'des soirées sans danger avec seulement quelques amis et rentrer à une heure du matin' et revenir comme une prostitué sentant la bière. Il exagérait, bien sure, mais qui sait quelle genre de chose stupide elle pouvait faire ensuite.

«Va dans ta chambre.» Cuddy ne savait pas quoi faire tellement elle étai sous le choc, donc elle repartit en direction du frigo et l'ouvrit une fois de plus. Evidement, au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle aperçut la sauce césar que House avait juré être là.

Pour couronner le tout, il devait avoir raison.

«Si seulement un d'entre vous pouvait agir normalement. Comment j'ai pu tomber avec vous tous ?» Elle soupira alors qu'elle jeta la bouteille de sauce à House, au dessus de la table.

«Hé bien, tu es un peu responsable de nous tous, tu sais.» House fourra ses mains une fois de plus dans la boite, avant que Nate ne la lui arrache, lui lança un regard qui disait 'à moi'.

Rachel quitta la pièce en criant, «surtout de moi et de Nate !»

* * *

><p><em><span>Hangover<span>__, Taio Cruz._


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello ! Comme __prévu je vous poste le chapitre suivant avant la fin de la semaine pour fêter l'apocalypse qui n'a pas eu lieu (quelle surprise). Il a failli voir le jour qu'en 2013 mais finalement je me suis demmerdée pour vous le traduire au plus vite. On dit merci :D _

_C'est encore un de mes chapitres préférés. Et qui dit chapitre préféré dit drama. Préparez vos mouchoirs pour les plus sensibles ^^ J'ai adoré ce chapitre quand je l'ai lu en anglais et j'étais sur le cul à la fin. J'espère avoir retranscrit les sentiments que l'auteur à essayer de faire passer. _

_Sweety: ok c'est cool de pouvoir mettre un 'visage' sur les pseudos ^^ _

_Tipi: Vous vous êtes vu ? C'est cool ça ! Et on parle de moi derrière mon dos :D C'est pour ça que j'avais les oreilles qui sifflaient ^^ Je reviens en France mi janvier ! Nos conversations me manquent ... surtout celles de twitter :D Je viens de rendre mon dernier essai donc je suis officiellement en vacances ! Je pars à Londres demain pour Noel et j'y repart pour le nouvel an avec des potes. Et ensuite je passe deux semaines en Angleterre en vadrouille ;) et je rentre en France. Je reprend les cours une semaine après donc je vais essayer de trouver quelques heures pour avancer AS. C'est dans le top de mes priorités :) Et toi comment ça se passe ? Merci pour ta review ma morue d'amour ;p xoxo _

_Je en sais pas quand je reviendrai sur ce site pour poster mais au cas où: bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><span>If you're lost you can look and you will find me

I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side

Une anxiété tenace lui parcourut le corps alors qu'il se tenait derrière la porte en bois. Il pouvait entendre la conversation se tenir de l'autre côté d'eux. Son estomac se serra. Il était censé être habitué à ce sentiment. Il était passé par là tellement de fois. Lui faire face pour une quelconque raison, lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il n'avait jamais était capable de savoir qu'elle était la raison, mais il avait murit pour la chérir au fil du temps. Pour l'accepter et le fait que cette raison particulière était responsable de la profonde affection qu'il ressentirait toujours pour elle. Quoi qu'il arrive.

«Vous avez une visite, Dr Cuddy.» Il entendit la jeune infermière annoncer.

«C'était prévu ?» Elle avait l'air un peu surprise et il savait qu'elle ne l'attendait pas, donc elle sera encore plus surprise quand il allait entrer dans la pièce.

«Oui.»

«Bien, bien. Merci, Margery. Dites leur de venir.»

Il attendit que l'infirmière sorte et alors qu'elle lui lançait un sourire nerveux et s'éloignait, il prit une grande inspiration. C'était une façon de voler quelques instants avant qu'il soit vraiment obligé d'y aller.

«Hey …» Il n'avait pas pour habitude de la saluer, mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment commencer la conversation. C'était une de ces choses qui vous donne l'impression de vous cogner la tête contre un mur pendant des jours. Elle ne s'était pas doutée qu'il venait, elle ne l'attendait pas, elle n'était probablement pas ravie de le voir, donc le 'hey' semblait comme un début. Pas vraiment un bon début, mais un début quand même.

Elle était là près des fenêtres, à côté de la table et elle observait un livre épais. Enfin, elle l'avait observé, de toute façon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

Maintenant, elle l'observait, de la confusion évidente sur son visage, bien qu'elle essayait de la cacher avec de la gentillesse. Cette même gentillesse avec laquelle vous saluez les étrangers. Le genre poli.

Qui pouvait la blâmer, il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

«Bonjour.» C'était un peu sec, il se demanda si ça voulait dire que quelque chose avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

«J'ai apporté du chocolat.» Il avança en titubant, s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne, se dirigeant vers la table. Elle n'aimait pas se bâfrait de chocolat, parce que elle faisait attention à sa ligne, mais elle l'appréciait. Elle l'adorait, il devrait dire, mais elle adorait sa fine ligne encore plus.

«Merci.» Plus de politesse. Ca commençait à le tuer. Il voulait avoir une conversation décente avec elle, c'était pourquoi il était venu la voir. Pour essayer et lui parler.

Il posa la tablette de chocolat sur la table et la regarda s'asseoir confortablement dans sa chaise. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas ses habituelles talons de 10 centimètres, au lieu de ça, elle portait seulement des talons de 5 centimètres. Un autre souvenir du temps qui était passé, peut être trop vite.

Elle lui indiqua de s'asseoir et de la rejoindre et après avoir considéré cette idée pendant une seconde, il décida que c'était mieux s'il s'asseyait. Il ne voulait pas la troubler. Tout semblait aller mieux que ce qu'il imaginait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle ne voulait même pas lui parler. Le fait qu'elle le courtisait voulait dire soit qu'elle était revenue à la raison, même pendant quelques instants, ce qui était risqué, soit qu'elle était de bonne humeur.

Il acquiesça d'un simple «de rien», les lèvres figées en quelque chose qui ressemblait en un sourire en coin, mais sans satisfaction.

«Qu'est ce … qui vous amène ici ?» Demanda t elle d'une vois mal assurée, s'occupant elle même en enlevant doucement l'emballage du chocolat. C'était évident qu'elle n'était pas confortable avec lui dans la pièce.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas la blâmer.

«La causette.» Il disait la vérité.

Il l'observa diviser le chocolat en quelques petits morceaux et ensuite, centimètres par centimètres. Elle joua avec un morceau, le faisant jongler entre ses doigts, le chocolat fondant légèrement, et collant sur les bouts des doigts.

«Votre femme ne doit pas être très contente de vous savoir là.» Ses yeux tombèrent sur la bague autour de son doigt et immédiatement il attrapa son autre main et commença à frotter la bague de haut en bas.

«Ca ne la dérange pas.» Il leva les yeux sur elle alors qu'elle jetait le morceau de chocolat avec lequel elle jouait dans la bouche.

«Voir une autre femme et lui amener des chocolats est quelque chose qui ne la dérange pas ? Vous en avez de la chance.»

Il pensa à quel point cela semblait ironique venant d'elle. Mais c'était, totalement triste.

«Elle est partie depuis plusieurs années.» Il haussa les épaules, comme si c'était rien. Mais il ne trompait que lui. Même si elle pouvait le remarquer, il voulait rire.

«Je suis désolé.» Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice.

«J'ai dit et fait des choses bien pire.» Il la regarda alors que ses doigts, doucement mais surement, se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers la tablette de chocolat et, comme si elle faisait quelque chose de vraiment horrible, joua avec le morceau crémeux marron pendant encore quelques instants.

«Vraiment ?» Elle était confuse.

Il devait admettre que c'était une manière étrange de placer des excuses dans la conversation. Il devait s'excuser pour tellement de choses, tellement d'années de mauvais choix, de l'avoir fait souffrir et tellement d'années à l'aimer de la seule façon qu'il pouvait.

Il hocha de la tête en silence, elle fourra finalement un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche.

«Oh, je ne vous ai pas vraiment demandé si vous en vouliez.» Réalisa t elle tout à coup.

«J'en aurai pris sans demander si j'en aurais voulu, je suis aussi malpoli.» Un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se détendait légèrement. Cette conversation était aussi inconfortable pour lui, pas que pour elle.

«Vous avez des enfants ?» C'était sorti de nul part, même pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe.

«Deux filles, la plus grande est à la fac et la plus jeune est encore une vraie plaie pour les professeurs du lycée.» Il sourit tout en se rappelant de la dernière réunion parents/professeurs qu'il avait essayé d'éviter mais en fin de compte il avait été obligé d'y aller. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait se retrouver avec deux enfants à élever tout seul, la femme qu'il aimait n'étant même pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux et avoir une vraie conversation avec lui. Il méritait surement tout ça. Ce n'était pas comme si il était la meilleure personne sur terre.

«Je suppose que vous devez savoir que j'ai deux filles aussi.» Elle fit légèrement la moue. «Mais, elles sont plus jeunes.» Elle sourit nerveusement. «Je suis désolé … » Elle se grata légèrement la tête. Un geste qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il haussa les sourcils.

«Je ne vous ai même pas demander votre nom.»

Son estomac se serra. Sans aucun doute un simple jour où elle était de bonne humeur. Elle n'allait pas mieux du tout. C'était stupide de sa part d'avoir pensé autrement.

Mais il était là, et il fera avec. Comme il avait fait avec depuis ces douze dernières années.

«Greg.» Il continua de frotter la bague sur son doigt. Ouais, sa femme était bel et bien partie.

«C'est le nom de mon mari.» Dit elle avec enthousiasme. Comme n'importe qui aurait fait après avoir appris des choses intéressantes tout en parlant avec un étranger. Ce qu'il était pour elle.

«Dr Cuddy ?» Margery ouvrit la porte après avoir frappé. «C'est l'heure de vos médicaments.» L'infirmière sourit à son ainée, son regarda croisant le sien pendant quelques instants. Il voyait ce regard où qu'il aille. De la pitié.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait, il n'en avait pas besoin, mais tout le monde se pressait de le lui montrer.

«Juste un rhume.» Cuddy semblait croire qu'elle était censée expliquer ce qu'elle prenait.

Si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle prenait, en réalité.

Si seulement elle savait qui il était. Si seulement qui elle était. Ou qui elle était devenue.

Si seulement ça ne faisait pas tellement mal de venir la voir chaque semaine, vivre la même chose encore et encore, en espérant qu'elle se rappelle. Qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux seulement pour quelques instants, et dire quelque chose comme 'Ferme la, House' ou le menacer avec des heures de consultation.

La femme qui était assise en face de lui en ce moment était juste une vague image de la femme qu'il aimait, de la femme qu'il avait épousé et de la femme avec qui il avait eu deux enfants impossibles.

Mais, il était là. Assis en face d'elle et la regardant avaler les cachets qu'on lui avait donné dans un petit gobelet transparent.

Il était là parce qu'il ne savait pas à quel autre endroit il pouvait être.

Il était là parce qu'il le devait, pour elle, pour lui. Jamais dans sa vie il s'était senti obligé de faire quelque chose et c'était la première exception.

Il continuerait à venir la voir, même si c'était dur, même si ça l'effrayait.

Il l'aimait, et même si elle ne savait plus qui il était, il savait qui elle était et ça faisait toute le différence.

* * *

><p><em><span>Dark Paradise<span>- Lana Del Rey and Time after time- Cyndi Lauper._


	27. Chapter 27

_Hello les gens ! J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas oublié ! je profite de mes courtes vacances pour avancer dans mes fics. Je n'arrive pas à poster autant de fois que je voudrai mais je tenais à dire que je sais que j'ai un compte ici et que je n'oublie pas de poster aussi souvent que je le peux. _

_tipi: je viens de relire ta première phrase de ta review et je me suis dit WTF ^^ ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici et nos délires me ramène bien loin ^^ Miss you ... J'ai eu des problèmes de téléphone et du coup je n'ai plus aucun numéro *steeve Jobs I hate you* donc si tu veux toujours continuer nos délires et nos idées de fic envoir moi ton numero :) lobe you xoxo_

_solealuna: merci beaucoup :) _

_sagmig: j'espère que depuis que tu as lu ce chapitre tu t'en ai remise ^^ je pense que ce chapitre te plaira plus :p pas besoin de mouchoirs cette fois ci :) merci xo_

_sweety: on te la fait pas a toi ^^ merci pour ton commentaire :) _

_djnoe: hehe il était pour toi ce chapitre :p merci_

_coolmhouse: de rien avec plaisir :) et merci beaucoup pour ta review je ne savais pas que j avais ce pourvoir de faire pleurer sur les gens :p _

_Il ne reste pas beaucoup de chapitres pour cette fic et apparemment l'auteur n'a pas publié depuis un petit moment. Mais je suis en qu"te d'une nouvelle fic à traduire et si possible une longue fic à plusieurs chapitres. Donc si vus en croisez n'hésitez pas à me le dire :) _

_Enjoy ! xx_

* * *

><p><span>What a way to make a living<span>

«House, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?» Cuddy tapait le sol de ses talons après avoir pris place à côté de la table de House et Wilson. Ils prenaient leur repas assez tôt.

«La plupart des gens vienne à la cafétéria pour manger.» Il ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder. Il arborait simplement un de ses fameux sourire en coin alors qu'il mit une frite à la bouche.

«Je voulais dire,» elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches. «Pourquoi êtes vous là, alors que vous êtes censé faire vos heures de consultation.»

Wilson la regarda d'un air coupable. Il se sentait comme celui qui avait arracher House des consultations, mais il savait que House aurait trouvé un autre moyen de les éviter, même s'il n'avait pas accepté ce repas prématuré.

«Vous êtes censé porter des jupes d'une longueur appropriée, et pourtant …» Finalement, il se tourna vers elle et laissa ses yeux errer sur son corps, partant de son visage jusqu'à ses talons.

Elle remua légèrement, consciente du geste qu'elle venait de faire après son commentaire et se recomposa rapidement.

«C'est approprié.» Elle croisa les bras. Elle avait arrêté de taper du pied avec son talon sur le sol dur quelques instants auparavant.

«Je connais un petit gars qui ne serait pas d'accord.» House fit bouger ses sourcils de manière suggestive, faisant rougir Cuddy. Elle était habituée à ses remarques sexuelles, mais en privé. Enfin, pas à des remarques aussi directe, de toute façon.

«House.» Elle serra les dents.

«Je parle du gosse de 13 ans qui bave derrière vous.» Il pointa sa frite au dessus de son épaule et elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir elle même. Il se trouvait qu'il avait raison. Le garçon baissa la tête timidement et Cuddy se tourna vers House.

Elle était très agacée et cherchait le meilleur moyen pour lui rendre la pareille.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise inoccupée placée entre House et Wilson et alors que Wilson faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sourire en voyant son meilleur ami se chamailler/flirter. House semblait être moins amusé.

«Wilson, pourquoi Cuddy s'assoie avec nous ?» House se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui était en train de se cacher derrière son journal, pour essayer de leur donner une 'intimité' qu'ils désiraient tant.

«House, elle est juste à côté de nous. Demande lui toi même.» Wilson tourna la page bruyamment, pour montrer simplement qu'il ne voulait plus jouer à leur petit jeu. Ils faisaient toujours des trucs comme ça. L'un faisait quelque chose pour agacer l'autre, l'autre faisait la même chose et tout ça parce que c'était plus facile de se chamailler que d'admettre qu'ils appréciaient la présence de l'autre. Mon dieu, qu'ils étaient ennuyeux.

Cuddy regardait House alors qu'elle lui volait deux frites dans son assiette et les mit à la bouche. Il resta bouche bée.

«Vous avez tellement envie de mes services que vous m'énerver en volant mes frites ?» Il était réellement surpris.

Elle haussa simplement des épaules et alors qu'elle allait lui en piquer une autre sous son nez, il lui chassa la main.

«Non.» Il lui enleva la main de son assiette et emmena son assiette contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. «Vous n'aimez même pas les frites.»

«Raison de plus pour que ça vous agace.» Elle haussa une fois de plus les épaules et se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise dans le but de se pencher et atteindre les frites que House revendiquaient comme un gosse. Il finit par prendre l'assiette dans sa main droite pour la placer de l'autre côté, loin d'elle.

Les docteurs et les infirmières qui passaient par là commencèrent par murmurer entres eux, après avoir étaient témoins de ce qui se passait à leur table, mais House et Cuddy ne le remarqua même pas. Voir tout ces gens aller manger plus tôt avait rendu Wilson un peu confus. Il haussa simplement des épaules tandis qu'un des médecins froncer des sourcils en sa direction. Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu House et Cuddy comme ça auparavant.

«Achetez votre propre nourriture et laissez moi tranquille.» House lui lança un regard perçant. Elle ne savait même pas s'il plaisantait ou s'il prenait le fait qu'elle lui volait sa nourriture trop au sérieux. Les deux explications ne la surprendraient pas.

«Seulement si vous faites vos heures de consultation aujourd'hui.» Elle se saisit rapidement du ketchup avant qu'il ne s'en serve, ce qui le fit souffler d'agacement. Elle savait comment le tourmenter, oh elle excellait dans ce domaine.

«Vous allez commencer à porter des jupes plus longues ?»

«Je suis quasiment certaine que je vous ne voulez pas que je dise oui.» Elle lui lança un large sourire alors qu'il ouvrait légèrement la bouche. C'était toujours la même chose quand il essayait de ne pas sourire. Elle savait qu'elle allait l'avoir.

«Qu'est ce qui j'y gagne moi ?» Il protégeait son assiette pour empêcher Cuddy d'atteindre ses frites de sa main gauche, son avant bras protégeant son assiette pendant qu'il mangeait ses frites, plus d'une à la fois à la bouche, en ne brisant jamais le contact visuel.

«Vous pourrez garder vos frites.» Elle s'appuya en arrière sur sa chaise.

«Je crois que j'assure cette aspect là en ce moment.» Il baissa les yeux sur son assiette puis les leva sur elle, pour prouver ce qu'il avançait.

«Vous pourrez garder votre travail.»

«Je suis sure que cette aspect là est aussi assurée.»

Cuddy leva les sourcils. Elle n'avait plus d'idées, mais, elle réalisa qu'il lui en restait une qu'elle utilisait que rarement.

Elle se pencha vers lui, posant sa main ouverte contre sa bouche alors qu'elle chuchotait dans son oreille.

A cause du silence qui s'était installé, Wilson baissa légèrement son journal pour voir ce qui se passait derrière le texte imprimé.

Les yeux de House brillaient pendant que Cuddy continuait de parler dans son oreille et Wilson essayait difficilement de ne pas rire. Il était certain que même House voulait rire.

En quelques secondes, House était debout sur ses pieds et se dirigeait vers la sortie de la cafétéria pour passer par les portes de la clinic.

«Hé bien, ça devait être quelque chose qui en valait vraiment la peine si il est parti sans sa canne.» Wilson posa le journal sur la table et Cuddy lui lança un sourire en coin.

«Oh, vous n'avez même pas idée.»

* * *

><p><em>Song: 9 to 5, Dolly Parton<em>


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello :) _

_Tipi: mais de rien cocotte :) Ce trio est e meilleur :p __j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira même si y a pas note wiwi national ^^ Moi j'ai dit que je haïssais un mort ? Je ne m'en souviens plus xD xoxo _

_CoolMhouse: tu sais que je viens de capter qu'il y a un 'h' dans ton pseudo nawak ^^ bref. Apparemment les frites de Wilson sont les meilleures des US :p hehe ouais ce chapitre mérite une suite digne de ce nom :D elle lui a peut être proposé une sauce pour aller avec ses frites qui sait :D Merci :) _

_Solealuna: merci :) et voici la suite !_

_Djnoe: hehe mais Cuddy à des atouts très persuasifs :p Ps: d'où tu sors ton pseudo ? :p merci !_

_Je n'avais pas réaliser que la barre des 100 reviews avaient été dépassé ! Merci à vous, lecteurs anonymes et autres, mais surtout à mes fidèles lecteurs qui me donnent leur avis sur chaque chapitre. Ca me donne envie de continuer et d'écrire. Sans vous je ne serai rien et ma vie n'aurait aucun sens (un peu trop peut être ? :D). En tout cas merci :) _

_Il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres et l'auteure de cette fic n'a aparement pas posté depuis longtemps donc préparez vous à la fin :)  
><em>

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>In another life I would be your girl 6<strong>

«Allez, House.» Cuddy s'impatientait alors qu'elle se tenait debout près de la voiture. C'était la fin du printemps et alors qu'il commençait à faire de plus en plus chaud, elle était contente de pouvoir commencer à porter des robes légères au lieu de ses tailleurs dans lesquelles elle ne rentrait plus. Elle avait arrêté de porter des tailleurs il y a trois mois, même à ce temps là elle n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue, mais elle les adorait trop pour ne pas les porter. La robe qu'elle avait mise était d'un rouge cramoisi, imprimée de simple motif représentant des oiseaux. Le simple fait qu'elle était enceinte ne signifiait pas qu'elle allait ignorer la mode. Elle adorait choisir ce qu'elle allait porter, et en particulier en ce moment. C'était comme un défi pour elle, puisqu'il était de plus en plus difficile de trouver quelque chose qui cachait ses formes et son choix était limité à quelques tenues. Elle adorait les défis.

Evidement, elle avait du abandonner les talons hauts un mois avant et seulement parce que Wilson l'avait menacé (mais elle était sûre que House était derrière tous ça), après avoir faillit tomber en courant dans tous les sens à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Elle portait des talons compensés couleur crème, pour que ce soit assorti à sa robe imprimée d'oiseaux. Les talons compensés n'étaient pas des talons, elle n'allait pas faire une croix là dessus.

Elle avait du mal à porter son sac et alors qu'elle le remettait en place sur son épaule, elle fixa House du regard qui ne voulait pas sortir de la voiture.

«On est vraiment obligé de le faire ?» Il pianota sur son volant et lui lança un sourire nerveux.

«Le ballon que j'ai à la place de l'estomac me dit que oui. Surtout quand il va se transformer en bébé,» elle appuya sur les derniers mots, «dans moins de deux mois.»

«Ce n'est surement pas trop tard pour appeler une agence d'adoption.» House commença à rire, mais le regard furieux de Cuddy l'arrêta.

«Ces blagues ne seront jamais drôle !» Elle pouvait laisser passer beaucoup de chose venant de lui, mais parler d'abandonner leur enfant pour le faire adopter n'était pas sur la liste. C'était trop cruel pour elle.

Elle l'observa prendre la tête entre ses mains et elle savait qu'elle avait gagner. En fait, elle savait qu'elle avait gagné au moment où il était monté dans la voiture.

«Pas de trucs rose !» Il claqua la portière pour la fermer et elle sourit alors qu'il s'éloignait de la voiture, ne prenant pas la peine de l'attendre. Il ferma la voiture à clé par dessus son épaule à l'aide de la clé automatique pendant que Cuddy essayait de le rattraper.

Il l'attendit devant l'entrée du magasin.

«Toy's 'R' us,» lit t-il sur la porte du magasin. «Le mec a dut vraiment être inspiré ce jour là,» plaisanta t'il. Cuddy affichait un large sourire quand il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer en premier. Elle vivait pour de simples gestes comme ceux là. Il n'avouera jamais qu'il s'était adoucit depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, mais c'était le cas. Pas beaucoup, évidemment, il était toujours lui 90% du temps, il était simplement devenu … un peu plus attentionné. Ou plutôt, il était attentionné pour la première fois de sa vie.

«Alors, on va où d'abord ?» House avait dû crier alors qu'ils se tenaient debout à quelques pas de l'entrée et regardaient un groupe d'enfants courir dans tous les sens, jouant avec différents styles de jouets. Leurs parents essayaient de les calmer, certains essayaient même de courir après leurs enfants dans tout le magasin, et d'autres parents étaient occupés à expliquer à leurs enfants pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir le jouet qu'ils voulaient pendant que leurs enfants pleuraient.

«On doit aller au rayon nourrisson,» lui répondit elle en criant. Elle se demandait si son enfant allait être comme tous ces sales morveux en train de courir partout dans le magasin. Elle espérait que non, mais elle savait que c'était peu probable. Elle était certaine que House allait le gâter comme jamais. L'homme était peut être coriace quand il s'agissait des adultes, mais elle l'avait déjà vu avec des enfants de nombreuses fois et l'homme qu'il était quand il était avec eux, ressemblait à un être humain avec un grand cœur. Et non pas cette façade froide et sarcastique de sa personnalité qu'il montrait au reste du monde. Et juste à ce moment là au magasin alors qu'un homme qui passait par là matait Cuddy-

«Va mettre ta propre femme enceinte,» cria House après que l'homme ait accéléré le pas, regrettant probablement d'avoir poser les yeux sur elle.

Elle était belle. Elle n'avait pas pris de poids supplémentaire. Excepté le ventre rond dû au bébé, elle n'avait pas changé. Son corps était un peu moins ferme, mais c'était à peu près tout. Et sa poitrine était beaucoup plus grosse, quelque chose que House avait l'habitude de lui rappeler tous les jours. Certains jours, il lui disait qu'elle était belle. Dans sa façon bien à lui évidemment, qui impliquait beaucoup de blabla et quelques commentaires sarcastiques avant qu'il n'arrive au moment où il lui dit qu'elle était jolie.

Cuddy n'avait rien dit car elle était un peu confuse d'entendre House crier le mot femme à l'homme.

Elle chassa cette idée de son esprit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le rayon nourrisson du magasin.

C'était beaucoup plus calme dans ce département. Il y avait beaucoup de futurs parents et des parents qui poussaient leurs enfants en bas âges dans leurs poussettes. Cuddy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait dans le rayon.

Elle adorait être enceinte et attendre son enfant. Après devenir médecin, c'était la première chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout – être maman. Evidement, elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle se marierait à un homme qui aurait eu l'accord de son père à l'âge de vingt cinq, vingt six ans, et aurait au moins trois enfants à l'âge de trente ans.

Cependant, en regardant House secouait un biberon à la forme bizarre avec un regard confus sur son visage, elle savait qu'elle ne changerait tout ça pour rien au monde.

«C'est votre premier ?» Une femme s'approcha d'elle, sortant Cuddy de ses pensées. Le mari de la femme (et elle savait qu'ils étaient mariés à la vue de sa bague sur son doigt), l'avait quittait en disant 'je vais là bas' et il partit en poussant le caddie vers l'allée où House se trouvait. C'était à ce moment là que Cuddy se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de caddie quand ils étaient arrivés. Ca leur ressemblait bien, ils devaient toujours oublier quelque chose.

«Comment vous l'avez deviné ?» Cuddy sourit à la femme, surprise. Elle avait l'air encore plus grande que Cuddy et elle se demandait de combien de mois elle était enceinte.

«Quand on est venu pour la première fois ici, on a aussi oublier de prendre un caddie.» La femme affichait un large sourire alors que Cuddy rougissait légèrement. «Ca ne fait rien, c'est tout à fait normal,» ajouta la femme alors qu'elle compris que Cuddy était embarrassée.

«Je dois comprendre que vous avez d'autres enfant, alors ?» Dans le coin de ses yeux Cuddy pouvait voir House renverser quelques boites et elle nota de le tuer plus tard.

«C'est notre troisième.» La femme souriait. «Je m'appelle Lily.» Elle tendit sa main et Cuddy la serra avec plaisir.

«Lisa,» dit elle, «comme c'est magnifique, j'ai toujours voulu avoir trois enfants.»

«J'aimerai bien dire que c'est bien, mais de parent à parent, quand ce sont de vrais petits diables, les enfants peuvent être très difficile à gérer,» plaisanta Lily et elles se mirent à rire.

«C'est une fille ou un garçon ?» Lui demanda Cuddy tout en essayant d'ignorer House qui était en train de loucher sur une tétine avec une forme bizarre qui, elle était certaine, allait finir dans le caddie. Quand ils en auront un.

«Une fille, on a déjà deux garçons, alors on est très content.» Lily ne pouvait pas non le cacher. Le large sourire sur son visage disait tout. «Et vous ?»

«Un têtu.» Cuddy plissa le nez, la femme la regarda légèrement confuse. «Il ne veut pas qu'on le sache, sept mois de grossesse et à chaque ultra sonde il ou elle se fout de nous.» La femme semblait moins confuse et commença à rire bêtement avec Cuddy.

«Eh ben au moins ce sera une surprise.» Lily souriait alors qu'elle disait 'l'autre' à son mari qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre deux couleurs différentes de tétines.

«Ouais.» Un large sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Cuddy alors qu'elle se rappelait House lui dire qu'il n'était pas sûre que ce soit son enfant, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il en fut persuadé, parce que c'était assez rusé et qu'on pouvait s'attendre à ça que d'un House. Se foutre de ses parents avant même d'avoir un prénom.

Cuddy vit House regarder autour de lui avec méfiance, et elle pensa qu'il était temps d'y aller et de commencer ses courses. Mais avant, elle devait l'envoyer chercher un caddie. Et elle savait que ça allait être une après midi très stressante, mais enrichissante.

* * *

><p><em>The song : Katy Perry- The one that got away.<em>


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello ! Faites à un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau :D _

_Tipi: je me suis rendu compte que contrairement à toi je n'écris pas des pavés plus long que ma fic en introduction ^^bref ça m'a fait rire :D __T'inquiète pas cette fois on se loupera pas :) Je vais te harceler au téléphone et monter sur scène pour juste savoir où tu es ^^ Merci pour ton qui m'a fait très plaisir comme d'hab quoi :) A tantot mon sperm whale xo_

_Solealuna: voici la suite :) merci pour ton com' :) _

_CoolMhouse: (je n'ai même plus besoin de regarder comment s'écrie ton pseudo ou de le copier/coller pour pas faire de fautes :D fière !) Oui c'est un peu irréaliste de les voir dans un endroit pareil tout les deux (surtout House en fait) mais c'est marrant :) Merci pour ton com' :) _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>It might have appeared to go unnoticed,<span>**  
><strong><span>but I've got it all here in my heart<span>**

«Je croyais qu'on avait arrêté de jouer à cache-cache depuis longtemps.» House avait fini par trouver Rachel. Elle était assise devant le Starbucks à quelques mètres de leur maison, buvant un frappuccino au café, son préféré et paradoxalement celui qu'elle buvait quand elle n'était pas bien. Elle avait hérité de cette volonté de garder la forme de Cuddy, évidemment. Et comme il y avait tellement de garçons qui sortaient en douce de chez eux à son propre gout, contrairement à Rachel, il savait qu'elle s'assurait toujours de garder la ligne.

«House, je ne suis pas d'humeur.» Le fait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom ne l'aurait pas déranger en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il était conscient qu'elle était partie en courant de la maison à cause de lui et il se sentait coupable. Elle venait de recevoir un coli de sa grand-mère, il avait ouvert la porte au livreur à sa place, et quand il avait voulu lui donner le coli, elle était simplement partie en courant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il avait fait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Rachel se sentait blessée à cause de lui, et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

«Un muffin ça te dit ?» Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et elle commença immédiatement à gigoter.

«Tu adores les muffins,» ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle restait silencieuse. Peut être que c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé.

«J'ai de l'argent, si j'en veux je m'en achèterais.» Elle lui lança un regard tellement perçant qu'il fut obligé de baisser les yeux. Il n'était pas du genre à être facilement intimidé, mais avec elle c'était diffèrent. Cuddy pouvait l'intimider plus souvent qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, mais ce pouvoir de Rachel résonnait comme une énigme pour lui la plupart du temps.

Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, mais ils étaient loin de se détester. Du moins, il ne la détestait pas. Il pouvait même dire qu'il l'aimait. A sa manière, mais il l'aimait. Elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa fille pour lui et même s'il avait épousé sa mère quand elle devait avoir sept ans, il ne l'avait jamais adoptée.

Ce n'était simplement pas son truc. Il savait que pour elle il représentait une figure paternelle, mais il n'était pas très à l'aise de le voir marqué sur un papier.

«Je me demande comment tu as pu devenir si cynique,» se moqua-t-il légèrement, mais lorsque qu'il remarqua que l'expression sur son visage n'avait pas changée, il eut le sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Et regretter n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel pour un homme comme lui.

«Tu n'as pas un travail, des gens à guérir ?» lui lança t-elle tout en sirotant son frappucino, il voulait s'en prendre un. Peut être plus tard.

«Heureusement pour moi, la patronne pense que je suis sexy, je peux faire tous ce que je veux.» Il afficha un sourire en coin et elle montra son dégout. Elle faisait toujours ça, même si c'était en partie parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle devait réagir comme ça. Tous les enfants ne voulaient pas entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de leurs parents. Il trouvait cela vraiment amusant, il s'en servait souvent pour l'énerver. Il adorait la taquiner et elle répondait toujours à ses attaques, c'est pour cela que ça commençait à se faire du souci, la voyant assis là et ne disant pas un mot. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Ils restèrent assis là pendant quelques minutes en silence, Rachel essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de House et regardait les voitures passer. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient et décida de mettre fin à cette situation.

«Je vais faire comme si tu ne savais pas que je déteste vraiment demander aux gens ce qui ne va pas, alors balance, qu'est ce qui se passe ?»

Elle leva le regard sur lui et il fut surpris qu'il ne l'ignore pas ou lui balançait un regard dédaigneux. Il était persuadé qu'elle voulait lui parler aussi, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait partie au moment où il s'était approché d'elle.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?» Sa voix se cassa alors qu'elle les mots s'étouffaient. Le petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt disparut de ses lèvres.

«Tu sors ça d'où ?» Il secoua la tête, elle arrivait vraiment à le surprendre.

Il aperçut ses yeux se remplir de larmes même si elle essayait de les empêcher de couler.

Elle le nargua légèrement puis elle leva les yeux sur lui, timidement.

«Comment est ce que tu peux me demander ça ?» Elle renifla tout en posant le verre en plastique sur la table. Des gouttelettes d'eau qui s'éteint formées sur le verre correspondaient à celles dans ses yeux. «Toutes ces choses méchantes que tu me dis, le fait que tu me regardes bizarrement à chaque fois que je t'appelle 'papa' et quand j'essaye juste d'être une enfant normale …» elle sourit à moitié. «Tu ne me parles même pas, pour l'amour de dieu. Sauf si maman est dans les parages et que tu veux l'embêter alors tu me joins à la conversation.»

House ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il resta silencieux. Elle l'avait littéralement laissé sans voix. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'elle voyait les choses de cette façon.

«Et aujourd'hui, je suis rentrée à la maison et … quand le livreur est arrivé … et tu as dit …» Elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle ne pouvait même pas finir sa phrase. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire, House avait les pièces du puzzle qui lui manquaient. Il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé et il savait qu'elle avait raison de voir les choses comme elle le voyait. Malheureusement.

Elle avait dut l'entendre dure qu'il n'avait pas de fille quand le livreur lui avait indiqué qu'il avait un paquet pour sa fille. Ca devait être ça.

«Je … je t'aime vraiment.» Il se pinça l'arête du nez. «C'est juste que … je sais pas.» Il expira. Elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis quatorze ans, ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble, mais il avait encore peur. Il avait peur de laisser voir aux autres à quel point elle comptait pour lui, et surtout à lui même.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un enfant un jour … et puisqu'il n'était pas son père biologique, il se laissait croire que ça ne comptait pas. Mais il avait eu raison : il n'était pas destiné à avoir des enfants comme il s'y attendait.

Plus que tout au monde il détestait qu'on lui prouve qu'il avait tort. Et en ne lui admettant pas, il ne devait pas se l'avouer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il agissait de cette manière là. Enfin, il devait surement y avoir d'autres raisons, mais il n'était pas prêt à y faire face. Pas encore, de toutes façons.

«Tu as bouleversé la vie de ta mère dès que tu es arrivée et, inévitablement, la mienne. C'est juste que …» Il osa lever les yeux et une fois la tête levée, il vit quelque chose qui lui leva un peu le poids qu'il avait sur les épaule. Rachel souriait.

«Alors, tu m'aimes ?» Le questionna t-elle timidement. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

«Oui.» Il se gratta la tête. «Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelles papa, j'apprends lentement.»

La tension qui planait dans l'air semblait s'estomper et ils commencèrent à respirer normalement.

«Papaaaaaa ?» Rachel afficha un sourire en coin alors qu'elle prononçait ce fameux mot, House leva simplement les sourcils en sa direction de manière taquine.

«Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? J'apprends très lentement.» Elle lui lança un autre sourire en coin, il ne pouvait pas être en colère contre elle.

«J'ai changé d'avis pour le muffin.»

* * *

><p><em>Bette Middler- Wind beneath my wings<em>


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello guys ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas passée par ici mais que voulez vous les vacances ça prend du temps :D J'espère que les vôtres se passent aussi bien que les miennes et pour ceux qui bossent; courage ! _

_Je reçois de moins en moins de __commentaires et de messages pour cette fic là, je suppose qu'elle a perdu de son intérêt et c'est bien dommage. Je la trouvait intéressante mais il ne reste plus que deux chapitres. Apparemment l'auteure a elle aussi l'envie de l'écrire. _

_Une nouvelle traduction va être bientôt être postée, je travaille sur le premier chapitre et je pense qu'elle fera plaisir à de nombreuses personnes :) Stay tuned !_

_Tipi: No comment pour le soir du concert ... J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre aussi ! Merci pour ta review et __j'espère que tout roule pour toi j'ai plus de tes nouvelles ... t'es morte ? xo_

_CM: (ouais je trouve que ça fait plus gangsta que CoolMhouse :D) Merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw :) cela aurait été de voir plus de scènes comme ça dans la série :) see you !_

_Lenaoar: (j'espère ne pas avoir fait de fautes dans le pseudo ...) Merci beaucoup et surtout merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire :) _

_Bref voici la suite. Enjoy ! _

* * *

><p><strong>Who else is gonna put up with me this way?<strong>

Le nez qui coule et irrité, un mouchoir en papier dans une main et emmitouflée dans une couverture épaisse, Cuddy ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver face à son employé le plus emmerdant et l'homme, qui de façon fort ironique, la faisait craquer. Il ne le savait pas et elle était pratiquement certaine qu'elle ne lui ferait pas savoir de sitôt, ou voire jamais, même s'il avait fait remarquer beaucoup trop de fois à son goût qu'elle aurait «soi-disant» craqué sur lui et qu'elle aurait toujours un petit faible pour lui.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui demander comment il avait pu penser que venir la voir était une bonne idée, parce que, honnêtement, House n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse pour se retrouver sur son palier. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu à l'improviste devant sa porte et elle pensait donc que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, puisque il était maintenant sur son palier, se dirigeant vers son salon tout en restant silencieux, lui lançant simplement un de ses fameux regards, elle était certaine que tout était normal pour eux.

Il se laissa tomber au bout du canapé et, instinctivement, elle s'assit de l'autre côté, tout en s'emmitouflant dans sa couverture.

House n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot et se saisit alors de la télécommande posée sur la table basse. Il appuya sur le bouton 'on' mais la télévision ne s'alluma pas.

Cuddy le regardait avec un sourire de petite fille sur les lèvres alors qu'il essayait d'appuyer plus fort sur le bouton puis sur d'autres boutons, la télévision ne s'allumant toujours pas ce qui le contrariait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Au final, elle décida de mettre fin à son calvaire.

«Elle n'est pas branchée,» lui annonça-t-elle tandis qu'elle avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle adorait le voir contrarié. Elle était certaine que la télévision était pratiquement la seule chose qui pouvait le contrarier au plus haut point. A part elle, bien sûr, elle, elle savait comment le contrarier.

Il se retourna alors vivement vers elle.

«Pourquoi diable débrancher la télévision, femme ?». Il leva ses mains au ciel, la télécommande toujours dans sa main droite.

«Voyons voir. J'économise de l'énergie. Pour l'environnement. Il n'y aura pas assez de pétrole et d'énergie pour votre guitare électrique et votre TiVo pour toujours, vous savez.» Elle se détendit et mit ses pieds sur le canapé. Ses pieds étaient à quelques centimètres de lui, et aucun des deux n'y prêta une attention particulière.

«Quand je pense que tellement de personnes vous prennent pour une fille gentille …» Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. «C'est une bonne chose que je sois plus intelligent que ça.» Il remua légèrement sur le canapé, et se détendit aussi.

Cuddy s'apprêtait à bailler mais elle éternua. Immédiatement, elle se moucha avec le mouchoir qu'elle tenait.

«Et sur quoi vous basez vous pour énoncer cela ?». Les mains de House se dirigèrent alors vers ses pieds et commença à les masser. Cuddy mit quelques instants pour comprendre ce qui se passait alors qu'elle essayait de trouver une bonne réplique à lui lancer. Dès qu'elle réalisa qu'il faisait quelque chose pour lui faire plaisir, elle lui laissa le plaisir de la taquiner.

«Je sais ce qui s'est passé.» Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle était presque totalement allongée sur le canapé tandis que House continuait de lui masser les pieds. Il autorisa ses mains à dériver sur ses mollets jusqu'en haut de ses genoux, et elle restait silencieuse. Elle se demanda s'il oserait aller plus loin et la peloter, si elle le laissait faire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle comptait faire.

Cependant, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

«Mh ?» Il était trop occupé à admirer ses cuisses. Sous la couverture, il découvrit qu'elle ne portait qu'un short très court et un pull trop grand qu'il n'appréciait pas tant que ça. Immédiatement, son esprit décida de garder cette image d'elle sans ce pull et se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait devenait de plus en plus dur.

«Vous ne pouviez pas rester un jour sans moi à l'hôpital, alors vous êtes venu me retrouver ici.» Elle sourit, satisfaite de sa répartie.

«En fait, j'essaye de faire en sorte que vous alliez mieux pour que vous reveniez travailler au plus vite, et que je puisse vous terroriser et vous agacer à l'hôpital. Faire la navette pour aller au travail revient cher, vous savez, avec le manque d'énergie et de pétrole.» Ses mots ne la découragèrent pas.

«Oh, non. Je vous ai manqué. Vous avez tenu un jour. Il semblerait que vous n'êtes pas le sexe fort après tout.»

«En parlant de sexe, je peux voir le votre d'où je suis.» Il leva les sourcils dans sa direction tandis qu'elle se redressa, remit la couverture sur ses épaules et ramena ses pieds vers elle.

«Pervers.» Elle le regarda alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire en coin, satisfait de lui-même.

«Je peux brancher la télé maintenant ?»

* * *

><p><em>Lana del Rey- Off to the races<em>


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey ! Voici la suite assez rapidement pour une fois :D Il en reste plus qu'un chapitre que j'ai déjà presque fini de traduire :) Donc si mon béta continue de faire un boulot aussi fantastique vous __l'aurez rapidement. Je veux terminer celle là pour me concentrer pleinement sur la nouvelle traduction en préparation (elle vaut la peine). _

_Tipi: C'est rai que c'était le bordel ^^ Alors t'as kiffé ? :D Je suis contente que tu sois bien envie :p L'excuse de la télé on la connait ^^Je pense que tu connais la nouvelle traduction par qu'il me semble que c'est avec toi qu'on en avait parlé mais je sais plus ^^ Merci banane ! xo_

_Sweety: Merci pour ton commentaire tu devrais venir plus souvent :) _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

><p><strong>Then you rub some salt in<strong>

«Et si elle mettait le feu, ou quelque chose comme ça ?» Cuddy tapait du pied nerveusement sur le parquet. Elle avait les bras croisés, ses coudes posés sur la table en érable. Elle regardait par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait derrière la porte de la cuisine bien qu'elle disait le contraire.

House, assis de l'autre côté de la table, n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit. En fait, c'était plutôt le contraire. Il feuilletait un magazine people, ses lunettes, qui devenaient de plus en plus épaisses au fil des années, sur le bout du nez, prêtes à tomber à tout moment. Sa question ne le perturba pas, il ne partageait pas sa crainte.

«C'est pour ce genre de chose qu'on a un extincteur quelque part.» On entendit le bruit d'une page qui se tourne. Tout à coup Cuddy arrêta de taper du pied sur le sol.

«Ne plaisante pas avec ça !» Elle lui lança un regard tellement noir qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle. Il sentait presque son regard lui percer le front.

«Tu as raison. Normalement l'alarme incendie devrait se déclencher avant.» Il ne put empêcher d'afficher son petit sourire en coin habituel. Ce qu'il vit ensuite fut une serviette pliée avec soin (une de ces grandes serviettes qu'on trouve souvent dans les restaurants) lancée à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Cuddy pointa un doigt menaçant vers lui aussitôt qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il allait protester.

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

Au fil des années, il était devenu très tolérant, ce qu'on pouvait même appeler la Tolérance émanait de lui.  
>Il était toujours, à 80% House. Quatre vingt pour cent de ce narcissique et perturbateur, qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Pour les gens à qui il ne tenait pas. Pour les gens à qui il tenait, cependant, il leur réservait les 20% qui restaient qu'il arrivait si bien à cacher aux autres.<p>

«Maman, où est ce que tu ranges le poivre de Cayenne déjà ?» House et Cuddy se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix venant de la cuisine.

«Peut être que je devrais …» Au moment où Cuddy s'apprêtait à se lever de sa chaise, House retourna sa propre méthode contre elle et la défia du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rasseye.

Elle roula des yeux et articula silencieusement un «d'accord !» avant de s'éclaircir la gorge pour parler.

«Dans le placard en haut, tout à gauche, au-dessus du four !»

Un simple «j'ai trouvé !» se fit entendre après le bruit d'une porte de placard se refermant.

«Tout va bien.» House releva son magazine qu'il était en train de lire depuis une demie heure, très concentré, et remit ses lunettes en place pour qu'elles ne tombent pas dans son geste.

«Si on a de la chance, elle n'aura pas hérité de mes talents de cuisinière.» Tout à coup, une vision d'elle essayant de faire des pancakes dans sa chambre universitaire avec du lait presque périmé et un peu trop de farine lui revint à l'esprit.

«Le fait qu'elle ait douze ans et veuille nous faire à manger toute seule, nous dit que cette expérience date un peu.» Il ne leva pas les yeux de son magazine. Pourquoi lisait-il l'horoscope déjà ? Bizarrement, celui-ci lui prédisait «des choses excitantes» aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Cuddy fit légèrement la moue bien qu'elle sache que House avait raison. Peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter après tout.

Un gros boom qui ressemblait à un tas de casseroles qui tombe se fit entendre et Cuddy fit un bond sur sa chaise.

«Anna Elizabeth House qu'est ce que tu as fait !» Cria t-elle, sachant qu'utiliser le nom complet de sa fille ne passerait pas inaperçu.

«Je vais bien ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !» Elle était un peu nerveuse et juste au moment où elle allait se précipiter dans la cuisine, le regard de House l'arrêta une fois de plus.

«Assieds-toi.» Il posa son magazine. Elle essaya de protester en faisant remarquer ce qui allait se passer mais il lui dit juste de se taire.

Cuddy se rassit sur sa chaise, vaincue.

«Je ne tiendrais pas ta tête ce soir quand tu vomiras.» Marmonna t-elle dans sa barbe tout en boudant.

«Tu as dit quelque chose ? J'ai cru entendre comme une menace en l'air,» la taquina House en affichant un sourire en coin.

«Tu n'as quelqu'un d'autre à aller ennuyer ?»

«En fait, oui. Ma folle de patronne, c'est quelque chose. J'ai entendu qu'elle était avec un raté, peut être que je pourrais aller la voir ce soir.» Il fit bouger ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de petite fille alors qu'elle se rappelait, une fois de plus, comment il arrivait à la rendre si confuse.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Les poissons, Little Mermaid soundtrack <em>


	32. Chapter 32

_Hello ! Un petit moment de nostalgie pour ce dernier chapitre (pour le moment). Une suite pourrait être postée mais ça dépend de l'auteure. _

_Un chapitre drama et un de mes préférés ! Donc préparez vos mouchoirs !_

_Tipi: Oui c'est bien celle là mais chut c'est un secret :p J'ai traduit le premier chapitre et bien avancé dans le deuxième mais je voulais attendre de finir celle là avant de poster quoique ce soit. Donc elle risque d'arriver vite, il faut juste que mon béta soit dispo ! Tu verras ce chapitre est 100 fois mieux mais 100 fois plus triste. Merci mon sperm whale see ya ! _

LadyBisounours: Merci beaucoup voici la suite !

CoolMhouse: hehe figure toi que je suis allé chercher ce que c'était du poivre de Cayenne ! En même temps je ne suis pas une grande cuisinière mais quand même :D Merci beaucoup ! Une autre fic est en cours de préparation :D

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><em>Don't make me cry, sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why<em>

_Choose your last words, this is the last time, cause you and I, we were born to die_

Elle laissa la porte coulissante en verre se refermer derrière elle alors qu'elle entrait dans ce qui était encore, pour le moment, sa chambre. Elle reconnut une faible/pâle image de l'homme qu'elle aimait allongé, impuissant, sous les couvertures épaisses de l'hôpital. Il était tellement pâle et tellement maigre et avait le teint blafard, et pourtant, elle pouvait affirmer que c'était encore lui, l'homme qu'il avait toujours été. Il y juste quelque chose dans ses yeux qui ne changerait jamais.

Elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois il y avait déjà quelques années, et elle avait souvent imaginé le moment où elle allait le revoir, mais ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils allaient tomber l'un sur l'autre quelque part, échanger quelques mots et, qu'à ce moment là elle ne pourrait pas le regarder dans les yeux. La réalité était bien plus cruelle.

Elle savait que ses sentiments pour lui ne changeraient jamais, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginée que tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui referaient surface d'un coup, lui donnant l'impression que le simple fait de rester dans la même pièce que lui était insupportable.

Cependant, ils étaient déjà dans la même pièce et elle n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable alors qu'elle le voyait dans cet état là – malade et épuisé.

Cela n'avait été qu'une malheureuse histoire de temps avant que sa toxicomanie et son alcoolisme ne finissent par achever son foie et bien qu'elle avait effacée cette éventualité de son esprit pendant longtemps, elle avait toujours su que ce moment arriverait assez vite. Elle se haïssait en silence de ne pas avoir passé autant de temps qu'elle l'aurait voulu avec lui, mais elle n'était qu'un être humain. Elle n'avait pu supporter qu'un nombre limité d'offenses et d'autres choses horribles venant de lui. Il lui avait même dit une fois qu'il «était un choix un peu fou pour quelqu'un avec un enfant.»

Cependant, il était aussi le seul choix qu'elle avait jamais fait et si jamais quelqu'un lui demandait si elle recommencerait tout si elle en avait le choix, sa réponse serait toujours, et sans aucun doute, 'oui'.

Elle s'approcha de son lit avec précaution, ne sachant pas s'il savait qu'elle était là, mais dès qu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de lui, il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour croiser les siens. C'était douloureux et incroyable à la fois, avec un terrible soupçon de nostalgie.

«Salut.» Elle brisa le silence. Etre debout là, près de son lit, ses yeux dans les siens, tout cela dans le silence le plus complet, ça devenait trop pour elle. Ils ne devaient surtout pas gaspiller davantage de temps.

En entendant sa voix, il baissa tout à coup les yeux. Il prit une petite inspiration et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte de toutes les machines auxquelles il était relié pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce.

Se disant que c'était le bon moment pour se débarrasser de son sac à main et de son manteau, elle se tourna et les posa sur une des chaises proche du lit.

Elle espérait aussi que cela lui donnerait assez de temps pour commencer à parler. Mais il restait silencieux. D'habitude il n'arrivait pas à se taire quand elle était là, mais aujourd'hui, évidemment, c'était une situation spéciale, une situation à laquelle ils ne retrouveraient jamais plus confrontés.

«Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?» Sa voix était rauque et légèrement étouffée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Je vais faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.» Il croisa son regard une fois de plus et lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, elle s'aperçut qu'il était blessé. Elle commença à ressentir la douleur qu'il subissait et son cœur se serra légèrement. Mais elle ne laisserait pas s'éloigner de sa mission. Elle était venue avec un objectif et elle n'allait pas partir avant de faire tout ce/ d'avoir achever qu'elle avait prévu.

«C'est une question tout à fait raisonnable,» lança t-il. On pourrait penser qu'il aurait oublié ses bonnes vieilles manières et tout ce sarcasme à ce moment là, mais il était simplement … comme tout le monde aimait le dire, il était simplement 'House'.

«Cependant espérer avoir une réponse semble quelque part très stupide.» Il pouvait être deux à jouer à ce jeu, et ils y avaient toujours joué. Ils y avaient joué trop longtemps…

Il baissa les yeux. Elle se rapprocha de son lit, pour être plus proche de la tête de lit et de lui par la même occasion.

«House, tu …» Elle tendit son bras pour attraper sa main, mais il la retira. Ce n'était pas un problème, elle savait qu'elle allait trop loin.

«Tu m'as parfaitement fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas avoir affaire à moi et que je n'ai apporté que de la douleur dans ta vie, tu ne devrais pas être ici.» Quelque part, regarder l'équipe de l'hôpital qui, tout à coup, commençait à passer plus fréquemment près de sa chambre, avait plus d'intérêt pour lui que la regarder elle.

«Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça.» Cela semblait comme une menace, mais personne sauf lui ne le comprendrait. «Je ne veux plus jouer, pas quand …» Elle se mordit littéralement la langue parce qu'elle n'était pas capable de finir sa phrase.

«Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas tout simplement ? Finis ce que tu as commencé à me dire.» Il se tourna vers elle – sa mâchoire était un peu serrée et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant.

L'ex doyenne secoua la tête en désapprobation.

«Je vais mourir, alors si tu es venue ici pour vérifier si je vais enfin arrêter de foutre ta vie en l'air, c'est le cas. La porte est par là, je t'aurais bien accompagné, mais je ne suis pas aussi poli.»

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de ne pas pleurer. C'était surement la seule personne qui pouvait la faire pleurer et quand cela arrivait, il était presque toujours là.

S'il était aussi cruel avec elle, elle pouvait l'être aussi.

Elle se tourna et se dirigea ensuite vers la chaise où elle avait posé ses affaires. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il croyait qu'elle avait décidé de s'en aller. Cependant, elle attrapa simplement son sac à main et se mit à chercher son porte-monnaie. Quand elle le trouva, elle revint vers le lit. Il roulait des yeux, incrédule.

«Tu n'es pas censée aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre autre part ?» Il laissa retomber ses mains sur le côté et respira profondément.

«Pas avant cinq heures.» Elle lui lança un grand sourire. Il apprécierait le sarcasme.

House la regarda alors qu'elle ouvrait son porte-monnaie pour en sortir ce qui semblait être une photo. Elle souriait sans s'en rendre compte, avant de lever la tête et de croiser son regard une fois de plus.

Elle lui tendit la photo et alors que House la fixait simplement du regard, elle secoua la photo sous son nez, lui indiquant de la prendre. Quand finalement il l'a prit, Cuddy serra son majeur, c'était un geste d'anxiété plus qu'autre chose.

Elle l'observa fixer la photo pendant un moment et elle nota tous les changements d'expression sur son visage alors qu'il continuait de fixer la photo du regard.

«Rachel a tellement grandit …» C'était sensé être une réflexion pour lui même, mais elle l'entendit quand même.

«C'est vrai …» Elle sourit alors qu'elle pensait à sa fille. La veille, alors que Cuddy faisait sa valise après avoir reçu un appel de Wilson pour lui dire de venir le plus vite possible. Rachel avait voulu faire quelque chose pour Cuddy et l'avait gentiment aidé à préparer tout ce qu'elle avait besoin pour son séjour (et tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas besoin, mais elle n'avait pas voulu décevoir la petite fille alors elle avait fini par mettre dans sa valise tout ce que Rachel lui avait emmené de son placard).

House passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait de trouver un moyen de lui demander ce qu'elle attendait qu'il lui demande. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et à ce moment là, elle était prête à lui en donner.

Alors qu'il regardait attentivement la photo qu'il avait dans les mains, elle s'assie doucement sur le lit, près de lui.

Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, il posa sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors que Cuddy sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas garder ses émotions pour elle même bien longtemps.

«Il a l'air normal.» House s'autorisa à lever les yeux vers elle, son regard retomba aussitôt sur la photo qu'il avait entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder cette photo de Rachel et d'un petit garçon qui était visiblement son fils. Il avait ses yeux, exactement les mêmes yeux qu'il avait vu dans le miroir toutes ces années.

«Il est parfait.» Cuddy serra un peu plus fort sa main alors qu'elle cherchait du réconfort pour son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du lui dire qu'il avait un fils bien plus tôt, qu'elle était enceinte lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, que ça avait une des principales raisons pour laquelle elle avait décidé de quitter l'hôpital. A l'époque, se séparer avait été la meilleure chose à faire et elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

Elle ne savait pas/n'avait jamais su si elle comptait lui dire ou non, mais … pour une raison bien trop évidente, mais difficile pour elle à comprendre/accepter, elle comprit qu'il devait savoir. Elle n'aurait alors plus de regrets et sachant qu'il allait mourir sans qu'il soit au courant était évidemment quelque chose qu'elle regretterait plus que tout. Plus que de partir sans un 'au revoir', plus que d'enlever Rachel à la seule figure paternelle qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Plus que de ne pas l'avoir empêcher de reprendre de la Vicodin et de faire face aux conséquences de leur rupture.

«Cuddy ?» Finalement il posa la photo et leva les yeux sur elle. Il y avait plus que de la douleur dans ses yeux à ce moment là, il y avait aussi de la peur, mais il y avait quelque chose … comme de la joie.

«Ouais ?» C'était la seule réponse que son cerveau avait trouvée.

«Ne le laisse pas finir comme moi. Ne les laisse pas finir comme moi.»

Et elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues plus longtemps.

«Compte sur moi.» Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il leva sa main dans la sienne pour la poser sur son torse.

«Cuddy ?» Demanda t-il une fois de plus.

«Mmh ?»

«Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de regrets dans ma vie.» Il regarda autour de la pièce, l'air distrait.

«Je suis sûre que je te bats sur ce sujet là.» Elle renifla alors que sa remarque le fit sourire.

Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas aussi désagréable.

«Cuddy ?»

Cette fois ci elle secoua simplement la tête en signe de réponse.

«Merci …» Il prit une profonde inspiration, ça devenait difficile pour lui de parler, «… de m'avoir accepté, de m'avoir supporté.»

Elle ne pouvait que sourire timidement. «Je ne mentirai qu'à moitié si je te disais que cela avait été un plaisir sans fard.» Elle réussit à lui arracher un autre sourire.

«S'il te plait, ce n'était pas comme si tu étais un rayon de soleil.» Il leva les sourcils en sa direction, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il était fatigué.

Il frôla sa main de son index alors qu'elle était toujours posée sur son torse.

«David.» Elle se souvint alose qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit le nom de son fils. «Il s'appelle David.»

«On dirait un nom juif que ta mère s'attende à ce que tu choisisses.» Elle tapa légèrement sa cuisse.

«C'est un joli nom.» Elle lui lança un regard légèrement furieux, mais ils savaient qu'il n'était pas sincère.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle s'aperçut que le moniteur cardiaque commença à bipper plus fréquemment. Cependant, elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

«Il y aura toujours un House dans ma vie.» Elle se baissa vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Il leva les yeux vers elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire a quel point elle l'aimait encore, si seulement elle en avait le courage.

«Je t'aime.» Lui dit-il sur un ton neutre. Ses mots ne cachaient cette fois pas de plaisanterie, pas de sarcasme, rien. Il avait déjà trop de regrets dans sa vie. C'était le moment d'être un peu plus courageux, c'était le moment d'être un homme.

Dommage qu'il ait mit toute sa vie pour en arriver là, où il pouvait simplement s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, sans avoir peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir sur lui et si c'était une bonne décision.

«Je t'aime.» Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue, alors qu'elle étouffa les derniers mots qu'elle allait lui dire.

Et alors que sa respiration commençait à ralentir, il leva les yeux vers elle et il afficha un faible sourire. Il pensa au fait qu'il avait finalement obtenu ce dont il avait besoin, même si c'était à la fin.

De l'espoir. L'espoir que sa vie n'avait pas été inutile, l'espoir qu'il, en réalité, avait fait tout compte fait quelque chose de bien.

Qui sait, peut être qu'il ne disait pas au revoir à l'amour de sa vie pour de bon, ce serait seulement ironique si le paradis existait après tout.

* * *

><p><em>Song: Born to die, Lana del Rey<em>


End file.
